Cinderella lived only in fairytales
by Riauna
Summary: LilyJames, AU! Lily Evans lost everything that night because of a war she always detested. Now she wants revenge for the death of her family, but under the King's law you have to be a man to fight.
1. The Fire

1Title: Cinderella lived only in fairytales.

Author: Riauna

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, that much is obvious, but I think J.K. Rowling did a fabulous job giving us something to play around with. Hope you enjoy:)

000000000000000000

Ch. 1- The Fire

ooo

Lily Evans couldn't see through the streaming tears that blurred her vision. She could no longer feel her legs that were still running from the burning house. She didn't even know where she was going. Everyone she had held close to her heart had been in that house. Another wave of tears came crashing out as she held the small heart shaped locket that was hanging around her neck. It had been an early wedding gift from her fiancé, but he was gone too now. Why had she let her sister anger her, why did she have to leave alone. But Jack had stayed at the house, determined to see Lily when she returned for if she needed him. Petunia, her older sister, had left right after Lily originally did, but there was no running to her for help. Lily's legs gave in and she collapsed on the soft grass beneath her. There was no going back, she had no home. Her family had been victims of the tragic war against the evil tyrant Voldemort. Lily curled into a ball and let the pain wash over her yet again. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

Tomorrow she was supposed to be getting married. It wouldn't have been a lavish wedding, neither families had that kind of money, but there would have been love and unity, and a small home Jack had built himself. Lily and Jack, though temptation had been hard, were saving themselves for the wedding night. It was supposed to be the most amazing and beautiful experience the two had ever shared. They would dance and drink and Lily would be his. Her heart ached with the empty dreams that were always too good to be true. The sounds of horses echoed in the distance. With a heavy cry Lily crawled out of the forest path and hid behind the heavy bushes near by. She watched with clouded eyes as some of the Dark Lords troops (Commonly referred to as Death Eaters) came riding down the path. Cold laugher escaped their lips as they rushed past the hiding girl. Hate built up in the young Lily Evans.

She had always been known for the love she bore for everyone and everything. She always detested the talks of war because it meant talks of death. Because of her hate for the war, Jack had never joined. Even still, war had consumed her life along with her family's. Lily watched as the last riding figure rode out of sight. Her family had died because of them. She knew what she had to do, but first...she would have to return to the charred remains of her home. She stood up and steadied her legs. There was no time for sleep this night, too much was to be done if she was to avenge her family.

0000000000000000000

"My Lord, there has been another attack." a meek voice said with a low bow. James Potter, after his parent's early demise, had become king at the age of twenty. With his parent's death came the war. It was the tyrant Voldemort that had killed his parents.

"Were there nobles involved?" James asked with a stern voice.

"No My Lord, it was a peasant family...they were gathering for a wedding that was to happen Tomorrow morning." James nodded his head with thought.

"Better that way I guess...It will cause less worry this way." James dismissed the man with a wave of his hand as he emotionlessly contemplated the news of events. Over the years Voldemort had gained a surprisingly large group of supporters that was now large enough to fight as an army. His name had become feared by a vast majority of James' people. James stood up and dismissed his staff for the night. There would be no sleep this night. There was a war to fight and much to be done to win it.

000000000000000000000

Lily arrived at the ruins much quicker then she had expected. Her fingers traced the locket that hung around her neck lovingly. She took the hardest step she had ever had to make and walked upon the rubble and charred wood. There would be no bodies to recover, the Death Eaters took care of that. Lily looked to the side of what would have been the house to find a sack she had used earlier that day to collect apples for the dinner. It was empty now and was large enough to gather what she needed. She picked it up and began walking towards the center of the home. Bending down she uncovered what was a trap door. They never had a chance to make it here. Lily looked around quickly before opening the trap door. She began climbing down the wooden ladder and delicately landed onto the soft ground. Her eyes found what she was looking for.

A large shelf held her father's most prized possessions. His father had been a Black Smith and had made these for his son before he passed. They had never been used but Lily knew that they were strong enough for what she needed. She grabbed two of the swords. Both had solid black handles causing the Blades to gleam from the dull light above. Engraved was the name Evans on each of the hilts. She then moved for some daggers. Her father had taught her how to fight with both swords and daggers when she was a young girl. When Petunia caught them she immediately told their mother. That had ended her secret sessions of sword play, but Lily never forgot. She put the weapons into their sheaths and hurried back up the ladder.

"I promise...I will avenge you all." Lily whispered silently. Lily put the blades in the sack and walked away from the charred rubble. She was startled when she heard the sounds of a nearing carriage.

"Oh My God!" A shrilled voice called as an elegant carriage stopped before the ruins. Petunia had come back. Lily quickly hid as fast as she could before settling back and watching as her sister drew closer. Petunia had married a man with money, that fact had constantly been thrown into Lily's face. Petunia loved the fact that her beautiful sister could do no better then a carpenter. Petunia's eyes gazed over the ruins one last time before returning to the carriage. "Take me home!" She demanded before disappearing with the night. Lily let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. If Petunia was to see her...everything would be ruined.

Lily headed back into the surrounding forest with new determination. She only stopped when she came to a flowing river that ran along side the Evan's home. She sat down on the river bank, much like she had done when younger, and began thinking of what was to come. Woman were not to fight in the King's army. She pulled out one of the daggers she had grabbed and looked it over. She could see her reflection in the sharp blade. Her flowing red hair would have to be cut. Jack had always loved her hair. Her emerald eyes let one last tear fall in remembrance. Boys don't cry...no, men don't cry. Lily Evans would have to become a man if she were to avenge the ones she loved. Until this war was over, she would cry no more.

00000000000

James looked out to see the sun slowly rising over the mountains. Sleep had never come just as he had expected. It wasn't important though, he had much to do at the moment. He had three Generals that he enlisted to run his army. He head grown up with these men and had grown to call them brothers. His closest was Sirius Black, always the more mischievous growing up, had been angered when his own brother left to fight along side Voldemort. He was a fighter who used his wits and instincts to see him through. Remus Lupin based his skill more off of logics. He was always the first to find a flaw in a plan. Peter Pettigrew fought using the need to survive to guide him. Not wanting to die, he fought harder to live. James smiled as he thought of the three that had helped him so much when recovering from the death of his parents. They picked him up when his country needed a king.

For the next week James, along with his generals, would be enlisting soldiers to fight. Based on their skill and strength, this would determine which general they would fight under. It would do no good to send soldiers just anywhere. James walked into the dining hall to see his generals already devouring the warm food before them. Sirius glanced up at James and frowned when he saw his friend's appearance.

"Another sleepless night?" Sirius asked, though the answer was obvious. James sat down at the long rectangled table and waited for the servants to bring out his own plate.

"There was another attack last night. I don't like Voldemort's obvious increasing in attacks." James replied as a shaky young women brought out his breakfast. Sirius winked at the young women with a flirtatious smile causing the girl to blush before rushing out of the room. Remus shook his head with a small smile at his friend's antics.

"Were there any survivors?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"No...but one of the daughters who used to live there had come later and saw the place. She is the only one left from their family." James replied.

"Poor girl." Sirius said sadly. James almost wanted to laugh.

"Not really, word is the girl was happy about it, apparently her sister had been in that fire."

"Happy?" Peter asked disbelievingly. James shook his head with a small frown.

"I didn't ask...I guess her sister wasn't...the most friendliest."

"Still...a pity." Remus murmured into his food.

"That's war." Sirius responded with a frown.

000000000000

Yes, it's short, but this is just the start. I'm actually really excited with this new project and I hope that everyone enjoyed.

Please leave a review, I would love to know what you all think.


	2. Revenge

1

Here it is, chapter two, but before you start reading it I wanted to give a quick shout out to my reviewers. Mainly because I wanted a good excuse to say Shout out. :)

Ashley-Hey thanks, I'm glad you like, and yeah, I decided something middle ages theme'd would be cool.

I Love Fred And George- Thanks for the review, also thank you for the many others I have received from you from my other story. I'm really glad you like.

Padfoot's Sidekick- Yay, another familiar reviewer! I'm glad you like and I will be sure to try to keep these chapters rolling as quickly as possible.

Queenofrootloops- I tried to get the first chapter catching so I'm really glad you thought it was exciting:) I hope the fic does not disappoint.

Random-Lemon- Your review really touched me. (And not in the way Mickle Jackson touches lil boys sort of way) I'm glad you liked it so much and I hope you continue to enjoy

Kate- Thanks:) Please enjoy, I hope it continues to go as good as it looks.

00000000000

Yada yada, don't own Harry Potter or it's characters. Only idiots would believe I did.

0000

Sirius was glad when he watched James retire to his room for some much needed sleep. Sirius often thought that if James put any more on his shoulders the young King would break completely. Remus stood silently beside his fellow General.

"We should return to out post. We have a long day still yet ahead of us." Remus said quietly. Sirius nodded as he too thought of the day ahead.

"I feel it is safe to assume that Peter is already there." Sirius commented more as a statement then anything else. A small smile rested on Remus' tired face.

"But of course. He is as eager as you or I to prepare as well as we can for this war. Rumors are flying about this Lord Voldemort. Some go as far as to say he has black magic on his side." Sirius' head snapped to his friend's direction.

"Surly you don't believe so. Magic has been long outlawed in these lands. Surly this man could not possess the power to weald such deadly force." Remus nodded gravely to his friend.

"I think that with war...you must be open to anything." Sirius nodded solemnly. Remus was always the wisest one. He took anything and everything into account. He could have been a scholar if times were different. The two began their walk to the training grounds held in the castle courtyard. Young maidens blushed and giggled as the two men walked by. Sirius of course welcomed the attention of the ladies. He and James both were known for their many mistresses they kept. War was a stressful time on young men after all. The two neared the training grounds to a sight of eager young faces all around. Sirius frowned as he looked over them all.

"How are we to win a war with farmers wielding pitchforks?" Sirius asked silently. Remus put a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulder as he too looked over the group with a grave expression.

"I know they are young my friend, but they can be taught. We will replace those pitchforks with swords and arrows, and turn these farmers into soldiers. If we are to start doubting now...then we have already lost the war." Sirius didn't argue as he scanned over the group again. He knew that most of these men would die, but they would die an honorable death.

"There you are, I almost thought that Sirius had become distracted by all the beautiful ladies walking around." Peter called with a smile. Sirius and Remus both smiled at their approaching brother.

"But alas, I am but a man Sir. Peter. Surly you understand." Sirius said jokingly, but the two other men noticed as his eyes strayed to yet another young maiden making her way from the near by gardens.

"Well my Lords, I expect it's time to let the games begin." Peter said as he directed their attention yet again to the group of young men standing patently.

000000

Lily looked herself over once more. Her dazzling long red hair no longer existed. It was now shoulder length with jagged edges that surrounded her face. She pulled it back into a low ponytail very quickly before examining the remains of her hair that lay all around her. Her emerald eyes that usually held such life and excitement looked dull and tired. She reached for the cloth that was hidden at the bottom of the sack and thanked the Gods that she had this. Looking around quickly into the abandoned forest, she removed her shirt quickly and began wrapping the cloth around her chest. When satisfied with the results, she slid the feminine shirt back on and began to plan where she would get new clothes. It would never do to look like a simple farm boy dressed in feminine clothing. Her fingers traced over the edges of the tiny locket that still rested around her neck. She wouldn't be able to wear it, she knew this. She felt like she was betraying Jack as she undid the clasp in the back and removed the beautiful symbol of love that she and Jack shared for each other. She then reached into the sack to pull out one of the swords she had grabbed. Carefully, she wrapped the chain around the sword as tight as she could and clasped it into place. She wasn't going to fight this war for any King, but for Jack and her family. She took one last look at her most precious keepsake before putting the sword back into her sack. She took one last look around before starting up to head for town. It was time to finish off her task of becoming a boy.

000000000

James only slept for but a few hours. His eyes were tired as was the rest of his body. As much as he wished to ignore his duties and return to sleep he knew that as a King, he could not let himself do that. He let himself relax in the warmth of the covers before forcing himself to rise for yet another day. He could hear the strong yells of Sirius from outside as the young general shouted out directions for whatever test he had in mind. Sirius would not cut any slack for these young men, he could not afford to. James stood up and away from his welcoming bed and walked over to the large window that shown bright from the noon sun.

"You should be resting. I assure you young King that you have chosen very capable generals." A familiar voice called from the doorway. James turned to see a face he had not seen in a long time.

"Dumbledore." James greeted softly. This man had been his tutor growing up. He was James' guardian when his father was away. His mother could never bother herself to raise a King, if she were to have a daughter, then she would take on the responsibilities of raising her into a Lady that could one day be married off to someone of high importance. However the King had his son, and his Mistresses were of plenty. His mother had always been something more for...show. "Where have you been?" James asked curiously. Dumbledore looked distant for a moment before the twinkle in his sparkling blue eyes returned.

"I am sorry I left so soon after your parents's...death. I was requested to speak among a council in the south about the upcoming war. We are not the only ones to fall ill to Voldemort's lustful eyes." James nodded, he had heard little word from the south but hadn't thought that they too had been a target. Why would Voldemort hit so many targets at once?

"Have you learned anything new about this man. Some say that he has the will to control black magic." Dumbledore suddenly seemed very old to James. His mentor now stood looking tired and raged, maybe the council was not all Dumbledore had been up to.

"Sadly he is still very much a mystery. Though I would not fret over rumors, there will always be more then enough of those flying around." James could feel his mentor was hiding something but did not push it. "Though I must confess, war is not the topic that the council wishes to address upon you young King." James looked at the man confused as he motioned for him to sit down.

"What is it the council wishes?" James asked trying to hide his dislike for their usual desires.

"The council stresses that there is an unmarried King in the Northern Lands." James let out a low bitter laugh.

"Our kingdom faces hostel forces and they are concerned on wether I'm married or not!" James had always tried to hold a certain respect for the high council. They have maintained the peace between the different lands for so long. There were only four that were governed by kings but you could never be too careful. There was the Northern Lands, they were under James' ruling. The Southern Lands were ruled by a Lucius Malfoy. James was sure that if war between the lands broke out, it would most likely be Malfoy's doing. The Western Lands were ruled over by twin brothers, William and Joseph Doyles. They were a surprise to say the least. When word got out that two brothers would be running a kingdom fear immediately broke out. Brothers usually led to sibling rivalry and war within ones own country. The two however were all about peace and talking things out. Even more odd was the fact that their father thirsted for a chance to slice a man in two. Lastly was the Eastern Lands. They were run by a much older King, Cornelius Fudge. The man, in James' opinion, was a complete and utter idiot. He denied the idea of anything happening to him and let his people live in ignorance to the matters of the world around. However James was not dealing with the other lands, this war was started from one man. How this man's power grew so quick was startling, and it startled James even more to find the council more concerned about his marital status then the impending doom that lay ahead.

"Your majesty, surly you understand. If anything were to...happen, you need an heir." This just angered James even more.

"And how long are they giving me to find a bride when I already have so much to do?" James asked angrily.

"One year my young highness." Dumbledore replied evenly. James decided he no longer wished to talk of this subject and directed his attention to the action going on below.

"You are excused Sir. Dumbledore." James said coldly. He didn't see the sad look pass before his mentor's eyes before he excused himself without another word.

0000000000000

Lily suddenly felt very wrong about her decision. Looking in the store mirror she got a full look of what she was to become. She hardly looked 19 anymore, but a lad of 15 maybe. It still met the age requirements but she wasn't counting on looking so...She turned her attention to her hair. She already missed those fiery locks that had always hung around in little curls. Her father had always said she had the beauty of a courtier. Lily knew she had disappointed her parents by not choosing a more wealthy suitor like her sister had, but they had stood by her decision none the less. Lily let out a nervous breath before walking out of the shop. She banished her fears and replaced it with determination. She would live to see her loved ones avenged, or she would die trying.

00000000000

"Alright men!" Sirius shouted in a loud commanding voice. "Will you all proceed to your next test with Lord Lupin and may the next group step forward." The group of men looked at each other nervously before continuing on with their next order. They had learned very quickly that Lord. Black did not like to repeat himself. Sirius watched in silence as the group of 15 moved on and the next 15 stepped forward. "Now I want you all to stand beside each other in a line. You are to keep your bodies still and your eyes focused ahead. Do you understand me?" He asked threateningly.

"Yes Sir!" They all chorused together before standing in the formation he had instructed. He began moving along the line, scrutinizing every face with a harsh gaze. His eyes stopped when he noticed a much younger lad then the rest. He could not have been more then 15. Sirius stopped before him but the boy's eyes did not move.

"What is your name boy?" Sirius asked loud enough to catch everyone's attention. The boy didn't hesitate before responding just as loud.

"Jack Woods Sir!" The boy shouted, his eyes never moved.

"Jack is it? You look a little young, how old are you boy?" Again the boy did not hesitate in response.

"15 Sir!" Sirius' eyes narrowed at the boy as he looked him over once more.

"Tell me Woods, why is it you want to fight?" This time the boy hesitated before answering just as loudly as before.

"Revenge!" The boys voice was unsettling as he said this. It through Sirius off for a moment, though he didn't show it.

"Revenge?" Sirius questioned, that was not the usual response.

"Revenge Sir!" The boy seemed even more affirmative when he repeated his answer. Sirius walked away for a moment and picked up a sword that was lying on the ground near by. He tossed it to Jack who caught it with ease.

"Strike at me!" Sirius commanded. Jack stood still for a moment before moving forward. Jack's emotionless emerald eyes narrowed at it's target. Seeing as Sirius was not about to make a move the boy lunged forward. Jack was not prepared for how swift Sirius was or for how quickly he could disarm a man. The next thing the boy knew he was on his knees with a sword pointed at his throat.

"Is your revenge worth dying for?" Sirius asked in a low dangerous voice. The boy's eyes looked up and met Sirius' own emotionless gaze.

"Even if it meant that I were to die right here by your sword, my answer would remain the same. Yes, but if you do kill me good Sir, you are one man short for a war that needs much more then you have." The boy's voice was calm and collected, and Sirius immediately took a liking to the kid. He would not show it, but he would definitely keep an eye out on this one. He had spirit, and spirit was sometimes much sharper then the point of a sword. Sirius dropped his sword beside him and motioned for the boy to stand up. He then directed his attention to the rest of the group.

"The rest of you, pair up! I want to see how you all handle with a sword in your hands!" He then turned to a tall soldier with a built form. "Longbottom, take this boy to Lord Lupin, let him know that this boy shall be under my command. Lupin will know where to send him from there." The soldier bowed deeply before motioning for the boy to follow. With that Sirius directed his attention to the rest of the group. Farmers with Pitchforks, too bad they weren't fighting an ogre.

0000000000

Lily could not understand what was going on. She followed the soldier called Longbottom making sure to keep up with his long stride. It had been so...easy. She had a feeling however that everything else she would have to endure would be far from it, but at least she had made it this far. She couldn't help but use Jack's name. Evans was not very common, she only wished to let her old life die along with the fire. Longbottom was silent as they made their way. She was thankful for this, she really wasn't much for talking at the moment. Her father would be speechless if he could see her now. It was an on going knowledge in her family that she was one women in their family that enjoyed to talk and laugh. She often stayed up all night with her father talking for hours about the world to things about the farm. Lily embraced this silence however, she knew it wouldn't last forever.

00000000000000000

James had watched the scene from his chambers with interest. For one so young to hold such fire was amazing. This brought a little hope to James, maybe these men could help to give a chance in this war. James just wished he knew what exactly it was that he was fighting.

00000000000

I won't be able to post every chapter as fast but I do hope this is much enjoyed. I can't express how happy I am with this story and I have too many ideas bubbling around in my head to even begin putting down on paper. Anyways, please leave a review, would love the feedback, and let me know that I'm doing at least a half way decent job here:)

"I AM NOT A TWAT!"


	3. First Day

1Hi Everyone!!! This is a wow for me, another chapter up so soon after all:) So let me start you off with a few shout outs from the reviewers of ch. 2

I Love Fred And George- Thank you again for another review. Hope the update was soon enough:)

Animals are my Life- Don't worry, nobody called me a twat, I just think that the word twat is a very amusing word:)

kkroonie- well don't count on James finding out about "Jack" too soon:) gotta keep the man guessing. Then again, that's our job as woman, keep the men guessing.

Padfoot's Sidekick- I really appreciate all the really's lol. And don't worry, I'm keepin it goin.

Firewalker32- Glad you like:)

Pesche- I actually don't know what a twat is...but it was used on Dane Cook once.

Anonymous- Magic is going to play some sort of role in this but I won't go in to too much about that yet, gotta keep a few surprises up my sleeve:) Glad you like:)

xfrozensorcerer- Yay:)

Queenofrootloops- lol, love the smily:)

choco-crush- hope this wasn't too long of a wait:)

mimi4- I think out of anyone who has reviewed to any of my stories, you have given me the most. I'm really glad you like and really really happy that I can keep writing stuff that you like to read. Keep me in check ok to make sure I'm doing a good job, along with others who have been following my work:)

00000

With that, I shall now let you all get started on Ch. 3, ENJOY:):):):):):):):):)

Lily hadn't spoken a word since her encounter with Lord Sirius earlier that day. She was now standing with the new recruits from her branch patiently waiting for instructions. Her legs grew tired from standing all day but she did not waver. The young men around her looked nervous and excited all at the same time. Probably here for the chance to become a hero. Lily pitied them. War did not make you a hero, her father had taught her that. Her eyes shifted to two figures making their way towards the group of young men. She recognized the first as Lord Sirius, but she could not identify the other.

"Who is that?" She asked curiously to a young man standing next to her. The man couldn't have been anymore then 20 and by the look of his hands he was one used to hard labor. Lily doubted there was a single noble in the bunch. The man looked at Lily funny for a moment before shaking his head.

"That is our Lord, King James Potter. I didn't think he would come to see us personally though." The man got quiet as their General stood at a wooden podium in front of the group of young me.

"Greetings future defenders of the Northern Lands." Sirius called out with an unreadable expression. The new group of young men cheered to their general in response. Lily stayed silent though, she was not fighting in this war for any of these people. "I bring to you, your King!" Sirius said with a low bow signaling everyone to bow down on their knee. Lily mimicked the others around her as the young King stepped forward. Lily was able to get a better look at him this time. She was surprised at how young he really was. His face still held a boyish charm as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. James smiled at his General before taking his place on the podium.

"I welcome you all brave men. I only wish that you could see what I am looking at right now. I see a future, I see a hope. This war that has barely begun yet taken so many away from us and still you stand before me ready to take the next step. The Northern Lands will look up to you, will respect you, and the enemy after time, will fear you. I see the potential as it surrounds you all." He paused as the men applauded his words. Lily sat disgusted as a few of the young men whispered excitedly to one another about the glory they would soon receive. Lily wanted to laugh...the dead experienced no glory. James politely raised his right hand signaling for silence. The group obliged. "I want you all to look at the faces around you. These men will become your brothers, they will become your family. I want you to embrace them as you would your own. You will fight with and for your fellow man. Remember that!" Immediately faces turned as they examined those around. Few actually did embrace each other as their King had told. Lily stood still and impassive. Lily watched as James gave one final wave before descending down the wooden steps so that Sirius could finish up. Lily was thankful that these men were not into long speeches.

"I want you to take our King's words to heart. Now we shall all join as brothers and join the rest of our fleet. We will eat as one just as we shall fight as one!" Another thunderous applause broke out before the group began moving into a large building beside the castle. Lily had been told earlier that this was the army's dining hall. Her stomach growled silently reminding her that she had not eaten since the night before. Lily followed the group while lost in her own thoughts. There was no going back now, she had already crossed that point. She let out a tired sigh as the warm aroma of food began to fill her nostrils.

0000000000000000000

"Will you be speaking to the other new recruits as well?" Sirius asked James as they watched the group file into the dining hall. James smiled at his friend as he put a hand on the General's shoulder.

"Already have, thought I would save yours for last."

"That is how it works, best for last after all." Sirius commented jokingly. James let out a light chuckle.

"Actually, I wanted time to talk to you about an incident earlier." James said with a more serious note.

"Incident?"

"Yes...a young red headed boy...you had him Immediately put into your fleet. I want to know why." Sirius glanced back at the group where he could spot a glimpse of the flaming hair from the very boy himself.

"I wanted to be able to keep an eye on him your highness."

"There is no need for such formality between us my friend. I was just curious." Sirius offered up an apologetic smile.

"I have asked countless soldiers why they have joined. It's always the same. They want to be a hero, they want money to bring home, to catch that certain someone's eye. That boy lives deep within his conviction. For a split second I could see all of the pain that he was holding pass by in those emotionless emerald depths. On his knees with a sword to his throat his answer remained the same with that same deep conviction...revenge." James nodded solemnly.

"Do you pity him? He is after all so young." James asked curiously. Sirius had never pitied any of his men. Remus was the more soft hearted of the bunch.

"No...but I want him to live to see whatever it is he is after carried out. I don't even know why, but the energy I feel from him is incredible."

"We can't lay down swords down for one boy." Sirius looked up as King as another small smile grazed his lips.

"Honestly...I don't think I'll have to. I don't think any of us will."

0000000000

Lily woke to the most unpleasant sound of horns blowing. She groggily sat up and looked to the front of her barracks. The wooden door was wide open revealing the man Lily had seen the day before. She believed his name was Longbottom. She wanted to groan when she noticed it was still dark out.

"You all have ten minutes to suit up and be ready outside for inspection" Longbottom instructed before leaving the men to get ready. The night before all of the new recruits had been issued uniforms and instructed to Immediately put them on. Lily was so tired the night before that she never changed out of them. She looked over herself for a quick moment before tightening her hair back. She reached for her black boots that were near her bunk and put them on. The men around her were moving in a much faster pace but Lily ignored them. It would take some adjusting to get used to such early and irritating wake up calls. She hopped off of her bunk and began walking towards the door with many of the other new men that had just recruited. She felt odd as she walked. Like she was floating above herself watching as she walked on. Did she even know what the hell she had gotten herself into? Lily didn't have too much time to dwell on this before she found herself stopping with the rest of the recruits. Standing in front of them with equally tired eyes was Sir. Sirius. He scanned the group before walking into the now empty barrack. The recruits stood silently awaiting further instruction. It wasn't long before Sirius stepped back out with an expression of approval.

"I am glad to see that the place is still in order. You have no idea what kind of mess some men can accomplish in one night. Now let's move along, we have much to do in one day. But first I want you to watch as the rest of my men practice the sword. Study them, copy their movements in your mind, for you will need to master those skills in a very short amount of time." Sirius ordered with a loud commanding voice. Lily could only walk numbly with the rest of the recruits as they were led to the training grounds. Lily was surprised to find a large number of men already up and practicing on their own.

000000000

James was awoken to the sounds of swords clashing against one another. A small smirk appeared on his lips. It was just like Sirius to begin training at 3:30am. The man rarely slept. James would remember countless nights when the boys were younger waking up to catch Sirius wide awake and just watching the stars. Sirius always said that the stars gave him energy. James walked to his window and looked down. The new recruits looked dead tired as they struggled to stand tall and watch their fellow man practice. His eyes then spotted the mop of red from the crowed. James was curious if the boy's family even knew that he was here. James shook his head as if banishing the boy from his thoughts and began walking towards his closet. Well if he was already awake he might as well start his day as well.

00000000000

Lily watched as the sun began to rise just above the distant tree tops. The sun brought extra warmth to the summer morning. She welcomed the warmth while it lasted. Soon it would be fall, and right after that came winter. She wasn't one for the cold. When she was younger she would spend those cold winter nights in front of the fire her father would make. She would fall asleep there only to be awoken by her sister who only laughed at Lily's ashy appearance. The pitiful cinder girl is what her sister would call her. Lily was glad that Petunia couldn't see her now. Exhausted and an outright mess, Lily longed for a steaming warm bath to relax her muscles. She didn't move though. She could not draw any unnecessary attention to herself while she was here. The consequences for being found for what she really was could be devastating. Lily watched as Sirius made his men stop practicing and then directed his attention to the new recruits.

"I want you all now to pair off with each other. Only you will not be using real swords, I want you to use these." Sirius commanded referring to a pile of thin wooden staffs that were the length of a normal sword. Lily followed the rest as everyone went to reach for a wooden staff. Lily noticed that though as light as they looked, they were twice as heavy then any normal sword. Lily then moved to the line that was already being made for the men to be pared off. "Right then, let's have you and...you." Sirius said pointing to two different men. He moved along the line pairing people off based off of their body type and weight. When he got to Lily he took a bit longer then he had chosen for the other before pointing to a very good looking blonde with the most amazing smile. "Lockhart, I want you to pair off with Woods." He commanded icily before moving on. Lily was amazed at the man's ability to remember names.

"Right, Jack Woods is it?" Lockhart asked not really waiting for an answer. "Your young, so I'll try to go easy on you." He mocked as he held his staff up in front of him with two hands. Lily wanted to laugh, the man left himself wide open.

"You shouldn't talk so much." Lily said in a low but boyish voice.

"Oh, and why is that?" Lily didn't wait to reply before she brought her own sword down. Lockhart went to block it but Lily was quicker. Before the man knew it the staff had stopped right before his neck. If it had been a sword Lily was using and she had less control the man's head would have been sliced right off.

"Right...well I was letting you do that to test you. But now that I can see what little skill you have I can properly fight you." Lockhart forced out after he regained control of his voice.

"If your plan is to talk me to death it isn't going to get you anywhere." Lily replied in a bored manner as she backed up and brought her staff up in a defensive position. Sirius watched the two with interest.

"Don't make me laugh, I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back!" Lockhart barked out. To emphasize his point he brought one hand behind his back. Lily looked at the man like he was crazy but said nothing. She would wait for his attack first this time. Almost as if on cue Lockhart lurched forward. Lily stepped to the side leaving one foot sticking out. Lockhart tripped over it landing on the ground with a loud thud. Lily turned around to face him before backing up slowly. Sirius had to stop himself from laughing. He had purposely given Jack the pretty blonde as a partner in hopes of giving the boy someone a little easier to begin with. He now saw that Lockhart was a little too easy for the boy.

"Are you going to stand or eat dirt all morning?" Lily taunted with a disappointed sigh. She knew that many of these men could at least put up some kind of fight. She felt upset at being paired off with a complete idiot.

"I think Mr. Woods that I have underestimated you." Sirius said as he walked closer to the two. Lockhart stood up quickly looking very much embarrassed.

"Sir, I was only testing him!" He argued as his face got redder.

"Stop being foolish! There is no shame in being beat by one that is better then you." Sirius snapped back aggressively. "You two shall continue on along with everyone else. Only when I am satisfied shall we be able to stop for food."

"Yes Sir!" everyone shouted at once before continuing their training as if nothing had happened.

0000000000000

Sirius smiled as he watched Remus reading intently in the castle's library.

"Anything worth reading?" Sirius asked causing Remus to look up rather quickly.

"Just looking over anything I can find on Black Magic." Sirius frowned as he took a seat opposite of Remus at the small wooded table.

"We can't honestly believe that it's possible." Remus leaned back in his chair before letting out a silent sigh.

"One of our spies has returned. He said...he said that he saw stuff." Sirius looked at Remus with a confused expression.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Voldemort...he was...he was talking to snakes." Sirius would have laughed if the situation was not so serious. Dated back to the old days before the Lands were divided into four along with four Kings to rule them in hopes to maintain a peace that had not existed for so long, it was rumored that very few Dark Magic Users had managed to grasp the power to talk to snakes. They were often referred to as a Parselmouth. It was hard to believe that one could exist today. Talking to snakes was a sure sign that Dark Magic was being used.

"But...but if this is true...how are we to defeat him?" Sirius asked awkwardly. Remus was still leaning back as he stared at the ceiling.

"I...I don't know."

"Does James know?"

"He was the first to be notified."

0000000000000

James paced his chambers angrily. Dark Magic? How the hell was anyone supposed to fight that? He stopped when he heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in." James called out trying his best to keep his voice as controlled as possible. The door opened slowly revealing a troubled looking Peter.

"You requested me?" Peter asked with a small voice. James looked at his friend angry with himself with what he was about to ask of him.

"Peter...I need you to do something for me." Peter could see the urgency in James' eyes.

"Anything James." James walked over to his night stand and picked up a rolled up peace of parchment stamped with the royal crest.

"You remember the King from the Western Lands." Peter wrinkled his nose with disgust.

"Lord Fudge." James nodded his head sadly.

"Round up your six best men from your fleet. I need you to deliver this letter immediately." James held up the letter letting Peter take it and hold it to his side.

"James...what's wrong?" James looked at his friend sadly.

"I need you to go now Peter. We may not have the time to again if we delay." Peter bowed quickly before retreating from the room. "And Peter!"

"James?" Peter asked as he turned around slowly.

"Be careful. I don't think that Voldemort is any normal man." Peter bowed his head before forcing a small smile.

"I will return my friend."

00000000000000000

Lily collapsed on her bed tiredly. General Sirius had worked them till long after nightfall only stopping three times to give the men 30 minute meal times. Her muscles ached as she longed to be back home sitting with Jack under the night's bright sky talking about nothing and everything. The men around seemed equally as tired because few stopped to talk before walking to their own bunks. The barracks were silent this night, along with the entire castle grounds. It was like the calm before a very long storm. Lily rolled on her side as she contemplated this.

"What have you gotten yourself into Lily Evans?" She asked herself silently before drifting off into a deep and dreamless sleep.

0000

Sooooooooooooooooooooo, wacha think? Drop me a review and I'll give you some liquified meat...well not really. In fact, I don't know what you would do with liquified meat. There you go, if you don't want to leave me a review about the story, at least tell me what the hell you would do if you had some liquified meat cause now I'm all curious. Fo shizzle?


	4. Jackson

1Hello, wow I am on a roll with these updates. :) So let's start out with some shout outs.

Pesche- Hmm, Twat - Twit, that sounds bout right. I like your idea for the liquified meat, made me giggle. Though I don't know if I could just hold my nose and down it, reminds me too much of taking a shot.

Queenofrootloops- glad I can keep you guessing:)

Padfoot's sidekick- I don't know if I could turn this into a novel. I have an original book I have been working on for like three years now and it pretty much consumes all original activity from my end:)

Choco-crush- Well you expected something today so here it is:) I also liked your liquified meat idea. I'd throw it at my in the closet roommate who can't keep his midnight guests quiet.

Miss-mags-ak- awww, no liquified meats:( lol

Anonymous- it was tempting to ignore Peter but I just can't force myself to. He played too vital of a role in the making of the BWL. I'm glad you approve:)

I Love Fred And George- here's another quick update for you. Thank you for the smiley:)

CarolineL/J fan- I wish my roommates would learn the word please as well as you my dear. Glad your lovin it:)

Firewalker32- Thank you:)

Animals are my Life- I wouldn't personally like to be called a Twat, but I do think it would be funny to watch an unhappy couple arguing and the chick get called a Twat, just so I can see her response. You gotta wonder how different people would respond to that, lol.

Lily was amazed at how much she had adjusted to the life style of a male soldier in only a week. Lily let out a tired yawn as she marched up to her post to stand guard. She had only been asleep for two hours before she was woken up to let her know it was her shift to stand watch. Because she was knew they didn't have her along. Tonight was her first night standing watch and was to be partnered with a man a few years older then herself. She believed his name was Weasley. She tried to stifle her next yawn as she drew closer to her destination. She was shocked to find a man with hair as red as her own.

"Jack Woods?" The man asked with a warm smile. Lily nodded her head silently. "Good, your right on time." Lily moved forward as the man stood gazing out into the darkness. "I hope your not afraid of heights." He joked as he motioned her to follow him further along the dirt path she had been walking on. He lead her to what looked like two looming pillars attached to a high wooden gate circling the castle walls. She now knew why he made the heights comment. "We usually don't see much action from here." Weasley said in an effort to make conversation. "This is the last line of defense if the village around the Kingdom is taken over. The citizens of the Northern Lands are to retreat behind these walls and if that happens, then it is our job to, well obviously keep watch, and to make sure that enemy troops are unable to get by." Lily nodded silently showing that she understood. Weasley stared at the new recruit for a moment before beginning up a long wooden ladder. "You don't really talk much do you kid?" Weasley asked as he looked down to make sure Lily was following.

"I guess I'm still trying to keep up with everything. This is all new to me." Lily replied honestly making sure to make her voice sound as boyish as possible. Weasley smiled in understanding.

"It grows on you after a while." When they finally reached the top Lily had to force herself not to look down. Already up there was another man about Weasley's age. "This is Burke, he'll be keeping us company with us for the night. Burke, this is Woods, new recruit." Burke smiled as he held out his hand. Lily quickly took it and smiled back. Weasley walked to edge of the post and gazed around.

"Quiet night." Burke muttered mostly to himself as he stood beside Weasley.

"Been a quiet week." Weasley replied with a hint of worry to his voice.

"Like the calm before the storm." Lily caught herself saying. The men turned to look at her and both smiled.

"Let's just hope it's not a long storm." Weasley replied. Burke nodded in agreement. Lily inched her way closer to the edge and looked down. Everything looked so...small.

"You should see it during the day." Burke said quietly. "All the people...like little ants."

"Ants?" Lily asked. She had never been this high, it was hard to imagine. Burke turned to her and nodded with a smile.

"Lots and lots of little ants just milling around. Though you can't beat the view at night. This is the closet a bloke like me will ever get to heaven, might as well enjoy it while I can." Lily looked up at the sky and secretly felt the same way. She knew there would be no honor for her when she killed one of those bastards, she would never see her loved ones again. Not even in the afterlife. That was ok for her, as long as their memories were avenged, she could take hell with her head held high. Lily was about to turn away when she saw something coming forward from the distance.

"Burke...what's that?" Lily asked pointing to an approaching figure. Burke peered down as alarm crossed his features.

"Something has happened." was all he said before he immediately began descending down the ladder. Weasley stay on top with Lily as they both curiously looked down.

000000000000

"I can't...die yet." The man whispered to himself as he forced himself to keep running. His right hand that was covering the wound on his side was smothered with blood. He could no longer feel his left hand, but the King had to know! He wanted to jump for joy when he saw the approaching lights of his homeland. There were no villagers out this late which meant he could not stop yet. He had to make it to the castle, he needed to warn his King. He owed it to his general. As he moved he found her could hardly feel the pain in his legs anymore. Images of how this happened to him flashed through his mind but he banished them away. His King...he needed to warn his King.

The Castle gates became closer as he forced his legs to run faster. The moon's light guided his path as he pushed farther. He smiled as a figure came rushing towards him from the gates. The man didn't stop though, he had to keep moving. It was important that he delivered this last message. "Dear God. Let me make it in time." He prayed softly as he began to get dizzy. Still he ignored it, it wasn't time to go yet. He couldn't die like this, not when he was so close. All went black as two strong arms lifted him keeping him from falling on the harsh ground.

000000000000

"How is he?" James demanded to know as he stormed into the room in which they held the wounded soldier was held. The doctor looked at James sadly for a moment before shaking his head.

"He does not have long. He has lost too much blood for me to help." James moved closer so he could see the soldier's face. He recognized the man immediately. He was a lieutenant under Peter's fleet. Lieutenant Jackson had been one of the six to escort Peter to the Western Lands.

"When did he get here?" James asked impatiently.

"Ten minutes ago, he was found by two soldier's on watch. They saw him rushing to make his way here." James moved closer to the bed and noticed how the man's breathing was weak and raged. His uniform was drenched in blood that was dripping to the floor where his arm hung limp. James peered closer and saw that the man was gripping something tightly in his other hand.

"What is that?" The doctor looked to where James was gazing at and quickly went to retrieve it. As soon as the doctor's hand touched the dying soldier's Lieutenant Jackson's eyes shot while the no longer limp hand reached for his injured side.

"The King! I must warn the King!" He said with a weak voice. A heavy cough escaped his lips. James watched with disgust as blood began to seep through the man's lips.

"I am right here Jackson. What happened?" Jackson looked up to James as if his King was an angel brought from God.

"My Lord, my King!" The man struggled to get out. James kneeled beside the man and clutched one of his hands in his own.

"I am here."

"Death Eaters...they...they intercepted us." Jackson forced out before coughing up some more blood. "They...they took our General away and were then instructed to kill the rest of us. My King...I tried...I tried to save General Pettigrew, I fought so hard." James squeezed the dying man's hand reassuringly.

"I know Jackson, I know." Jackson looked up at James sadly as tears began to stream down the man's face.

"I am so sorry my Lord, I tried so hard."

"Were there...did any of the other men survive?" Jackson's coughing fits were becoming worse as his body shook with pain with each new one.

"No...no, I tried, we...we all tried so hard my Lord. I couldn't save them...I tried." James knew the man had tried. This man had always been known for his bravery. "Tell...tell my wife that I...that I died an honorable death." Jackson forced out before his arm hung limply off the bed once more. The room seemed to stand spin for James as he forced himself to let go of the dead man's hand. He watched as something dropped to the floor beside the bed. James picked it up to reveal a blood smeared drawing of a little girl. James sadly gazed over the picture as he realized who it was. This was Jackson's daughter.

"Prepare his body for his family." James ordered. The picture crumpled in his tightening fist. Without another word James stormed out of the room stenched with death. He bounded down the hall ignoring the startled stares from the servants still awake. He kept himself lost in thoughts before he found himself banging loudly on a elegant chamber door. Sirius came to the door groggily, one of the few occasions the man had actually decided to sleep at night.

"James...wha?"

"Peter has been captured" James said in a low voice. Sirius could feel the anger flowing from James' body.

"Peter...are you sure?"

"Jackson just returned...he lived long enough to tell me the message." Sirius backed from James slowly before sitting down on a near by chair.

"Peter?" Sirius questioned again disbelievingly. James could only nod numbly. "We...we should alert Remus. We will need to act quickly if we are to get Peter back alive." Sirius seemed set with a new determination.

"Do...do you think Peter is alive?" James asked quietly. Sirius looked up at James unsure.

"Can we risk it if he is? We can't...we can't let him...I know I said that we can't drop our swords for one soldier...but Peter is our brother." James understood, he felt the same way. Right then, rationality didn't matter, finding Peter did.

"I will fetch for Remus." Sirius forced himself to stand. His hands were shaking slightly as Sirius struggled to get a hold of his emotions.

"I...I want to be there when you tell him. We need to figure this out together."

000000000000

"Is it always so...quiet?" Lily asked as she inched her way closer to the edge of the high perch. Weasley nodded silently as he looked over the edge.

"I would worry if it wasn't." Lily's thoughts drifted to the man Burke had rushed to help. She couldn't get a very good look at him but he was obviously injured.

"Weasley..."

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been in the service of the Northern Land's army?"

"It's been about a year now I would say."

"Have you...have you ever had to kill someone?" Weasley turned to the redheaded boy and let a familiar warm smile cross his features.

"Do you fear death." Lily shook her head no silently. "Good. Because neither does your enemy. When you fight, you fight knowing that you may not live to see another sunrise."

"That man down below earlier...do you think he was ready to die?" Weasley looked startled at the new recruit's question.

"What makes you think that he died?" Lily shook her head.

"I don't...but I could hear Burke calling for help as they reached the Castle doors. For me from all the way up here at the distance I am to be able to hear him and the urgency in his voice...do you think that man lives still?" Weasley didn't answer as his eyes began to stare out into the black abyss that was the night sky.

00000000

"Peter?" Remus questioned with the same tone Sirius had earlier that evening. The three men were all leaning against Remus' chamber wall side by side with their arms wrapped across their chests.

"We'll get him back...you'll see." Sirius said more to reassure himself then anybody.

"We can't rush into this Sirius...this has to be a more structured plan." Remus responded quietly.

"So you think this can be done?" James asked his friend with a hint of hope in his voice. Remus remained silent for a moment before turning to face his friend.

"I think...that one must always protect his brother."

000000000

Yes it is shorter then I would have liked but I can promise that this story is about to start really heating up. Well I'll get started on the next chapter and in the meantime you should leave me a funny joke in a review. Laugher helps the brain cells. It's not proven or anything...but it sounds good to me.


	5. Chess

1I was hoping to update before but work has been more or less hectic and driving me to sleep as soon as I got home. I will try to update again tomorrow but if work is kicking my ass as it has been then I may not be able to. Rest assured that my next update will be Thursday at the latest. Now to the thanks part.

James-s2-lily (for chapter 2) -I don't know what a twat is, but I think we've agreed it has something to do with a twit, lol

mimi4(For chapter 3)- I'm trying not to forget my other stories but I've this horrible state of writer's block. My other L/J fic I'm sad cause the next chapter ends it:( and the rest are just for some reason hard for me to work on. Hopefully I will have an update for those soon.

Alright, now for the Ch 4 reviews

mimi4- I can't say too much about what the characters will do but I can say they will fit the profile for what they are meant to become in the Harry Potter universe.

Queenofrootloops- My parents think I'm studying for finals...but I'm not actually in school I just want them off my case, lol.

Padfoot's sidekick- it's on It's got Vampires and such, a lot of different story lines going on at once sort of deal, lol.

Animals are my Life- I guess for the sake of this story I will say poor Peter, but it needs to be done...im a horrible person, lol.

Firewalker32- thanx:)

I love Fred and George- updates not as soon as I would have liked but I have it:)

RB140990- thanx for the review:)

alright, on with the story:)

00000000

Lily listened intently to the her fellow recruits as they talked excitedly to themselves. Lily had chosen to stay on her bunk so as not to draw any attention to herself. Something bad had happened with the arrival of the wounded soldier.

"They say that we are actually leaving soon to fight." One of the men whispered excitedly.

"But what about our training?" Another man asked with a little less enthusiasm.

"Well I guess General Black feels that we are ready." The first man boasted proudly. Lily knew that wasn't the case. She had seen these men in training...none of them were ready. She glanced up at the ceiling, she needed to walk for a bit. She hopped of her bunk and ignored the confused stared as she made her way out of the barrack. The moon hung full overhead lighting a path for Lily to see. She didn't know where she would go to but any chance to move her legs would be nice. She passed by the other barracks filled with laughing men as they boasted about themselves to each other. She hated that, everyone always had to be better then someone else and put on a better show.

"Lost Mr. Woods?" A familiar voice asked. Lily turned to see General Black watching her as he leaned casually against one of the barracks. "I believe that tonight all soldiers were to stay in the barracks unless they were on duty." Lily wanted to curse, though her mother and sister saw it very unladylike, her father never bothered her about it. Still, cursing in front of you superior officer for something that was ones own fault didn't seem appropriate. Lily decided the truth was just better.

"I know Sir, I just felt like I needed a walk. There is a lot of talk going on about leaving soon." Sirius let out a sigh before standing up strait.

"Do you play chess?" Lily wasn't expecting that. Wasn't she supposed to be getting yelled at?"

"Um...yeah, sometimes." Sirius smiled as he looked the boy over.

"Are you any good?" Lily smiled as she thought of the games she had played with her father beside the fire late at night.

"I'm decent Sir."

"Good, if you don't mind, I would like to play a game with you. If not, you could always return to your barracks." Lily definitely didn't feel like returning to her barracks at the moment.

"Of course Sir, a game of chess sounds great."

"Excellent, come, follow me." Sirius began walking up towards the castle with a relaxing stride. Lily followed a few paces behind wondering why she had not been scolded. Would it come later perhaps. "Don't worry, your not in trouble." Sirius called back as if reading her thoughts. Lily didn't reply, she didn't feel that any words were necessary. Sirius led her into the castle where they then took a set of stares to the right heading up. "If I am correct a fellow General is in the library and is probably in some need for some intelligent company." Lily tried not to laugh fearing it would sound too girly. Sure enough, Remus Lupin was sitting at one of the library tables intently reading a thick book. Remus looked up and smiled at the two as they walked in.

"Sirius, I do hope you are keeping out of trouble." Remus said with a friendly smile. "And you must be Woods, the young boy with a knack with a sword. Sirius has bragged quite a bit about you." Remus said towards Lily with a friendly smile. Lily didn't really know how to respond. Sirius had usually ignored her presence.

"Thank you Sir, but I'm not really that good." Lily replied timidly. Remus only continued smiling as Sirius pulled out a chess set from one of the shelves.

"Well Sirius tells me quite the opposite, and he doesn't speak highly of many. His own ego can't take it." Lily smiled and watched as Sirius began to set up the board.

"Now Mr. Woods, the game is set up, please, sit and join me." Sirius said as he motioned for her to sit on one of the chairs opposite of Sirius on the same rectangular table Remus was at. Lily walked over and nervously sat down. "Now do you wish to start or shall I?"

"You can." Lily replied quietly. Remus noticed her nervousness and flashed her a more reassuring smile.

"Woods...I wanted to talk to you about your training." Sirius said casually as he moved a pawn forward. Lily's eyes didn't leave the board as she replied.

"My training Sir?"

"Remus was not lying when I spoke of the skill you have shown in your training?" Lily was confused, she never thought of herself as having this vast skill in fighting. "I must as where you learned to fight." Lily smiled as she moved her own first piece and thought of the countless hours she practiced with her father.

"My father was a soldier once...he taught me a lot in between chores around the farm."

"Well I must say, for one so young he taught you well." Lily was trying to figure out what he was getting at as he moved another piece.

"My father was a skilled swordsman. His father had been a black smith and had taught him when he was a boy." Sirius nodded with a smile as he moved another piece.

"Sir...I was curious. Are the rumors the other men are talking about true?" Sirius looked up from the board and met Lily's emerald eyes.

"What kind of rumors have you heard?"

"That...that we are leaving to fight soon. I was...I was on duty the night the injured soldier reached the castle. And I know something bad is going on. I just don't know how ready we are to fight." Lily said with full honesty. Remus and Sirius made quick eyes contact as Sirius leaned back against his chair.

"You are only half right on your assumptions Mr. Woods. I agree that the majority of the new recruits I have seen are not ready to fight and I will not be sending them all to fight only die because they couldn't hold their ground." Lily let out a sigh she hadn't realized she had been holding. "I will however be sending a select few. Do you remember when I held that sword to your throat and asked if you still wished to fight?" Lily nodded as she played back that moment in her mind. "You told me that I would need every man I could get to help fight this war. You were right on that statement. That is why a select few of the new recruits will be shipped off, but only if I feel they are ready."

"Oh." Lily replied lamely as she made another move."

"Mr. Woods...though you may not believe so, but you are ready to fight. The determination in your eyes and how well you handle yourself against an opponent shows me that you are ready." Lily looked up sharply from the board.

"Sir? I don't understand." Sirius was surprised to see not fear, but confusion flash through the young boy's eyes.

"Tomorrow General Lupin and myself are setting out with our fleets with a matter that was brought up when that wounded soldier showed up. You will be going along because I feel that you are more then capable of handling yourself when needed to. I would not allow it if I felt you were not up to par. It would only endanger yourself and possibly those around you."

"But...but what if I'm not?" Sirius raised an eyebrow as he moved another pawn forward.

"I feel that when the situation arises you will see that you are very much capable. You see, war is quite simple. It's like chess. You have the King who you protect, the pieces around move for the Kings objectives. The pieces on the row of the King would be the Generals, advisers, yada yada ya. Then you have the pawns. These are the soldiers. When the game is set, every piece is used to complete one ultimate objective, check mate." Lily nodded as she moved another piece after Sirius had taken out one of her own. "Now when the game begins, every piece sparks into action, and no matter the importance the piece may seem to have, they all share a fair chance in accomplishing their objective. Even something as simple as a pawn has the potential to take down a King. Check Mate." Lily looked at the board to see the Sirius had her in checkmate after using a pawn to do the job. She couldn't help but smile. "One would never willingly put someone in the game who may not have the potential to help in the broad objective at hand. I hope that after awhile you will see the same potential that I see when I watch you practice."

"Thank you Sir." Lily said while still smiling.

"There is no thanks necessary for the truth. But I appreciate the sentiment. Now please, join me and Sir Lupin here for a cup of tea before you leave for your shift tonight."

000000000

James paced his chambers as Dumbledore watched him sadly from near the door.

"I'm afraid if you keep pacing like that you will run a whole right through the floor." The old man said with a sad smile. James faced the man with a passive expression.

"It is getting late Sir Dumbledore, shouldn't you be trying to sleep soon? You do have a long road ahead to your return to the Southern Lands."

"I will not be returning yet. I feel that I should stay here for now my young King." James shrugged his shoulders before pacing again.

"You need not stay to remind me of the Council's requests. I will find a bride within a year just as they wish." James' words came out more harshly then he had intended them to.

"It is not because of their request that I stay my young King. I worry about the troubled times you are now in, I wish to be of some help in some way." Once again James shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"It is your choice Sir Dumbledore. Do as you wish." Dumbledore sighed before turning to leave.

00000000000000

Lily was pleased to see that she was to be standing watch with Weasley and Burke again. The two were laughing over jokes as she arrived.

"Ah, Mr. Woods, how are you faring this night?" Weasley asked with a familiar was smile.

"I am doing good, tired, but good." Lily followed the two men to the top of their perch. She was surprised how less she feared the climb this time. She had always hated the idea of being this high up from the ground.

"So how has training been handling you? General Black can sometimes over work a soldier to the point of exhaustion." Burke said with a smile as he remember how sore he had been every night after his training.

"It really hasn't been too bad, and I seem to be doing alright with it all." Weasley and Burke shared a knowing smile.

"But of course, or you would not be joining us Tomorrow morning when we leave." Burke said with another smile. Lily looked up at the two with surprise. She didn't think that they would have known.

"General Black informed the two of us that we were to calm your nerves if they were high. He said he had already informed you." Lily nodded silently.

"Yes, he had told me a few hours ago. I'm quite surprised actually." Weasley and Burke were still smiling warmly.

"Well don't be." Burke told her. "General Black is not one to send people off into possible dangerous situations without knowing for a fact that they can handle their own. If General Black feels you are capable of doing this, then you probably are." This relaxed Lily. It was one thing for General Black to say that but if the men working under his fleet said this then it must have some credibility to it. The rest of the night went along uneventful as the three talked of various things ranging from their favorite past times to where they see themselves in the future. Lily decided that if she did live through this, she would save all her money to buy a home. She would sit beneath the fire place every night and stay that little cinder girl her father had loved so much.

0000000000

Petunia Dursley walked the grounds that once was her parent's home. She loved her parents but was still consumed with anger of their easy acceptance of their other daughter's choices. Lily had never been the lady she should have been Always reading and studying while working with their father out in the farm land around the house. She had been nothing that Petunia had strived to become and yet their parents had loved Lily more. Petunia glanced at her expensive dress with a smug smile. Her eyes scanned over the ashes before her smile quickly disappeared. There were footprints on the ashes. Judging by the size it was of a girls. Petunia's eyes narrowed as she noticed the trapdoor that should have been buried was revealed. Lily...Petunia shook her head quickly as she banished any thoughts of her sister being alive. Lily deserved to of died in that fire as far as Petunia was concerned.

"Petunia darling, we really should be off. We have very important noble men coming to dinner this evening." Her husband Vernon Dursley called from the carriage. Petunia smiled at her husband. It didn't matter that he wasn't handsome like the husband Lily had sought, Vernon had money and power, and she did in enjoy the benefits. She quickly banished any thoughts of Lily being alive as she made her way back to the carriage.

000000000000000

Lily stood with the other men of Sirius' fleet ready to face whatever was out there. Burke stood beside her and she could make out Weasley's hair from the distance. She felt more sure then the night before which caused her to smile a bit. Her fingered the sword she had sheathed to her side. She felt for the locket, the very symbol of why she was here. She could almost feel Jack standing next to her. He wouldn't have been afraid, so neither was she. She was doing this for him. Up ahead General lead the march perched up on his black horse. She couldn't see the determination that filled his eyes as he looked forward. The board was set, it was time to play chess.

000000000000

"James, you can't do this." Remus said as he watched the young King mount his horse.

"Why can't I? I am King after all." James replied stubbornly.

"Exactly Sir, you are King! What if something were to happen? If the enemy recognized who you are..."

"They won't!" James replied stubbornly. James was dressed in all black with a sword to his side. Unless you saw him on a regular basis you really would think he was just a normal Lieutenant or something.

"But what if something happens to you?"

"Peter was my brother too Remus! Don't try to make me stay behind. I am as skilled as you or Sirius on the battle field, I can hold my own!" Remus shook his head as he backed up slowly. "You can't change your mind Remus. I suggest you lead your men and don't worry about me. Everything will be fine." Remus still wasn't convinced as he mounted his own white mare.

"Just be careful James."

"The same goes to your Remus, after all of this, Sirius, you, myself, and _Peter_ will sit down for a few pints of ale and laugh this all off. You will see." Remus wished he could carry the same confidence the young King held. Remus turned and watched as Dumbledore came rushing out of the castle.

"Your Highness, stop!" James ignored his mentor before riding away to the front of the fleets.

"Lupin! You are just going to let him go and possibly get himself killed?" Dumbledore asked with anger. Remus turned to the man with a frown.

"Sir, understand that I didn't let our King do anything. This is his Kingdom and he will do as he will." Without another word Remus rode ahead to the front of his own fleet. Dumbledore could lecture him later, he needed to think of the plans ahead.

000

Hope you liked, drop a review and tell me what you thought. Also, tell me your opinion on this. I want a roommate, but my fiancé and brother disagree with this, what is your take on me getting a monkey?


	6. Strikes at night

1Just my luck for my computer to completely crash and me not be able to do anything till now. Well I am truly sorry for the wait and plan to do as much as possible update wise while my internet is still functioning. You are all free to chew me out but please understand I could no nothing about my computer crashing:(

However I do want to throw out my thank you's before continuing.

Queenofrootloops- Yep, battle starts, lol. And yeah, L/J interaction very soon

Padfoot's Sidekick- yeah, I have a thing about Vampires but I think it's cuz I secretly wish to be one.

James-s2-lily- Thanx:)

Pesche- luckily the monkey thing wouldn't be for a very long time in my life if it were to happen and I'm aware of the dedication and work involved, and not matter what I know...alas my poor soul is troubled with the need for a monkey, lol.

Miss-mags-ak- I've actually never read any of the Tamora Pierce books but I wish I did, I have heard many good things.

RB140990- magic comes later:)

Ladydot- Thank you so much:) I am really glad you like, sorry for the wait:(

mimi4- a blacksmith is someone who makes like swords or works with steel and stuff. Mainly known to make weapons though.

Animals Are My Life- lol, well of course James is stubborn, and we all love him for it:)

Firewalker32- Thank you:)

random-lemon- lol, thanks for the boost of confidence in my monkey decision

laughingManiac- but I have a ferret:)

choco-crush- definitly time for an L/J meeting

Ruby89- sorry for the wait but im glad you like:) hope you enjoy this chapter too

000000000000000

The air felt colder then it should have to Lily as she walked around the camp full of fires, tents, and laughing men holding up ales to each other. She wished she was quieter as she walked. Each step caused a soft crunching noise from the leaves beneath her feet. She let out a soft sigh as she looked up to the cloudy sky. It would start to rain soon, she could already smell it in the air as the humidity picked up. A small smile graced her lips. Jack had loved the rain. He used to have Lily stand with him out in an open field with their arms out wide as the rain came crashing down. Those had been some of the best times of her life. Petunia would scowl when ever she came to visit at the sight of the rain drenched Lily running into the house looking like a drowned rat or something. Lily shook her head softly as if to block out such memories, that was no longer her life.

She continued walking through the large camp not really knowing a destination. She liked it better that way...to not really know. It meant that anything could happen at any moment leading her to a new path for new discoveries. She held out her hand as the few first drops of rain fell down. The wind picked up a bit causing the trees in the distant to dance with the night's silent rythem. To dance for no reason had to be bliss. She would have loved to dance at her wedding, the dancing was the best part. Lily knew there would be no wedding dance for her ever, but she could think of what could have been, and then her dreams could be less clouded.

0000000000000000

"James, this is stupid!" Sirius said in a harsh whisper. He had to be careful not to yell so no outside ears could hear then.

"Sirius, I know you worry but this is my right! Nothing will happen to me!" Sirius slammed his fist angrily on the small table he had set up in his personal tent.

"That is the ego talking! Anything could happen, we can't risk our King's life. Now I have already set up some escorts to lead you back to the Kingdom safely."

"I'm not returning! I will stay, Peter is my brother too!"

"James." Remus said with a softer tone. "We are not questioning your loyalty to Peter, we are asking for the sake of the Kingdom that you return." James looked at the two angrily.

"The answer is no! I will stay and fight, and I will not change my mind!" James stormed out of the tent angrily feeling the harsh drops of rain wash over his body. He kept walking while ignoring all the curious stares. The only ones who knew who he was were Remus and Sirius, to everyone else he was just a regular soldier. James kicked a barrel over in hopes to relieve his frustration. He stopped when he noticed the curious gaze of the young soldier Sirius had felt the need to watch over.

"Ello." The boy muttered quietly before beginning to walk off. James quickly jogged up to catch up with the boy.

"Hey...sorry about that. Temper got the best of me." The boy looked up to James and shrugged his shoulders. His emerald eyes showed no emotion to the situation.

"You don't have to explain to me." James was surprised at just how young the boy truly was. He couldn't see how Sirius had chosen this boy to come with when he barely looked strong enough to lift a sword.

"No offense...but aren't you a little young?" James asked curiously. The boy looked offended for a moment before turning around to walk away.

"What matters is that I am capable" Lily turned to face him for a moment and noticed the apologetic gaze in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...it's just that most boys your age...are not quite suited for war." James watched as a wave of anger flashed through those emerald eyes.

"Well lucky for me people with your ignorance have no right to decide that." Before James could respond the young kid stormed off leaving James feeling even worse then before.

0000000000

"Maybe if we just tie him up and gag him, then throw him in a wagon...then..." Remus shook his head with a small smile at Sirius' idea.

"We can't just force him to leave."

"Why not!" Sirius whined. His eyes were filled with worry.

"Because if any of us were in James' shoes we would do the same." Sirius hated how logical Remus could be at times.

"But it's not the same." Remus leaned against the wall as a few strands of hair brushed in front of his sea blue eyes.

"Because he is King, or because you worry about his experience?" Sirius looked at Remus with a guilty expression.

"He hasn't fought like we have."

"Neither has some of the men who are here tonight. I want James to go home just as much as you do, but we cannot force him." Sirius let out a heavy sigh as he listened to the rain pound against the tent.

"This...I have a bad feeling." Remus walked up to Sirius and put a brotherly arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Then we will just have to be extra careful. We will make sure nothing happens to our young king." Sirius nodded his head with new determination.

"But we can't let James' know." Remus smiled thoughtfully.

"No...I guess we can't."

00000000000000

Lily listened to the rain carry on above her. She was sharing a large tent with three other men, she was happy that one of them was Weasley. He had just fallen asleep after talking for hours about his love back home. A women named Molly who was his world. It was nice hearing him talk about her. It helped her to relax around the soldiers around her. They were all human, with fears and emotions the same as hers. However she wished she could relax enough to sleep. It was like this haunting feeling had washed over her and was refusing to leave. The rain seemed to beat down harder above the tent around her. She shivered as tiny goose bumps appeared up along her arms. Something was wrong.

"Weasley!" Lily said in an effort to wake the man up. Weasley, please wake up." Weasley turned to Lily with half opened eyes.

"Wha the problem Woods?" He asked sleepily.

"Weasley...something's not right." Weasley shook his head and rested his head back against his pillow.

"Your probably just nervous to the new environment. Everything is fine." Lily wasn't convinced.

"Please...just trust me on this. Something isn't right here." Weasley waved his hand as he forced himself to sit up.

"Alright, but I'm telling you, everything's fine." As if on cue a loud horn blew from the south side of camp. "Shit!" Weasley said with a little more alertness in his voice. It was an alert of intruders in the camp. Weasley began throwing on his shirt and searching for sword. Lily didn't have to worry about changing. She had continued to sleep in her uniform to dodge any unwanted questions. Weasley was right behind Lily as she hurried out of the tent. The other two that were in the tent were still gathering their things in a silent hurry after quickly waking up. The sight around the camp wasn't much better. Sleepy-eyed soldiers scrambling around for their things, nobody knowing what was going on or why the horn blew. Lily was glad that she had always followed her instincts. The rain carried on, immediately soaking her body.

"Any idea what is going on?" Weasley asked sounding very much awake, Lily shook her head no.

"Whatever it is, it's coming."

0000000000000000000

Sirius scrambled through the chaos searching for James. Voldemort's Death Eaters surprised them as they came rushing in through the South side of camp. Sirius hurriedly checked every body lying in the cold mud hoping desperately that he never saw the face of James lying among them. A Death Eater tried to sneak up to Sirius before the man found a sword through his chest. Remus pulled his sword out of the now lifeless body just as Sirius turned to face his friend.

"Any sign of James?" Remus asked with evident fear in his voice. Sirius shook his head no with a grim expression. "Well we must keep searching. James would never give up hope." Sirius nodded with the same grim silence.

0000000000000

Lily couldn't keep count as wave after wave of death eater rushed around killing any soldier in their path.

"Hey, watch your back." Weasley called out as his sword pierced through a Death eater that was about to slice off Lily's neck.

"Thanks." Lily muttered as she raised her father's sword to block another oncoming blow. Her arms were growing tired, she had not yet had enough training, but she had to keep fighting. Her eyes glazed over with determination as she rolled on the ground to get away from another attacker. The Death Eater gazed at her with a evil smile as he went to strike, but Lily was faster. Her sword cut deep into his chest causing Lily to back up a bit in shock. The Death Eater's face grew pale as he fell to the ground. She had never killed a man before. She felt sick, but she couldn't stop. More men were rushing towards her. She couldn't understand how there was so many so fast. Her eyes caught sight of the raven haired man that had made her so mad. He was cornered and weaponless. Lily quickly dodged another blow before rushing over to the raven haired man. She forced herself to slice her sword through another enemy before reaching the man and pushing him to the ground. She felt the cold metal pierce through her leg. The raven haired man stared at Lily in shock, she had just saved his life. Another sword pierced her side before her eyes closed and the world went black. She couldn't believe how soon it all ended.

00000000000000

"Remus! I see him!" Sirius shouted with fear. James had no weapon and was surrounded, he would surly be killed if someone couldn't get to him soon. Remus and Sirius both charged forward but were stopped by three Death Eaters who intercepted the two men. Remus quickly cut through one of them while Sirius blocked a blow coming towards his neck. Sirius watched through the corner of his eye as Jack Woods rushed forward for James' defense. Sirius wasted no time in killing his closest opponent before moving towards James even quicker. One of the Death Eaters pierced Woods deeply but not fatally, Sirius couldn't believe this was happening. He fought his way through the group of Death Eaters until he could see James' face staring back at him.

"Sirius!" James shouted. The boy wasn't moving, his shirt was stained with blood. Remus was soon near them before he grabbed for James.

"Take him somewhere safe!" Sirius ordered. Remus nodded before lifting James up and leading the young king away. Sirius fought off another Death Eater but did not move from the boy. Jack Woods let out a pained moan causing Sirius to look over in the kid's direction. The distraction costed Sirius his ground though. With a harsh thud on his head his eyes slowly closed before it all went dark.

00000000000000

"Sirius...what about Sirius?" James asked as Remus hurriedly led him away.

"Sirius will be fine! We need to get you away from harm!" Remus replied. James shook his head angrily.

"We need to protect him!" Remus looked over to James sadly.

"Let us get you somewhere safe, Sirius knows where to find us." It wasn't long before James' was forced into his own tent. Remus was fighting valiantly using his speed as leverage. A low horn in the distance surprised him, it wasn't their horn. The enemy immediately began to retreat, a few had prisoners with them that they dragged behind them from their horses.

"What is happening?" James asked with confusion. Remus shook his head with his own sense of confusion.

"I have no idea...maybe Sirius saw something we didn't." James nodded his head numbly in response.

000000000

Lily woke up groggily as she struggled to see where she was. The sun was now up and the atmosphere seemed off. Her head hurt as she struggled to remember what had happened. Sirius' voice brought her back to reality as it all came flooding forward.

"I almost thought we lost you," Sirius joked with a whisper. Lily looked over to him noticing her hands were tied behind her back. It was then she noticed she wasn't at the camp anymore. She was tied to a large pull with Sirius and a few other soldiers in the middle of a Death Eater camp. Lily gasped as pain rushed through her body from her injuries. "You should keep still...movement will make it feel worse." Lily nodded slowly as she watched a Death Eater move towards the bound captives.

"Well look here, the one who wouldn't quit bleeding is awake." He joked as he referred to Lily. Lily glared at the man as she tried desperately to find a way to get out of this. "So do we kill them yet?" The Death Eater asked curiously to one of his officers. His officer peered at Lily and then Sirius. He knew Sirius was his highest ranked captive, and the fact that Sirius had fought for one puny kid caught his attention.

"Keep those two alive for questioning...the rest can be killed however you wish. Just do it before we leave." The Death Eater smiled as he looked at the rest of the captives.

"With pleasure."

00000000000

James leaned his back against a near by tree. The camp was being packed up after hours of roll call. 12 were captured, Sirius included in that count, with too many more dead. Remus walked beside the young King but did not look at him. Remus kept his eyes forward towards the sunrise.

"James...he may still be alive." James laughed bitterly as his eyes stared forward.

"If Voldemort values his life...then Sirius better be." James replied with harsh determination before standing up beside his friend. This war had just taken a whole new turn.

000000000

so drop a review, let me know how I did. Hopefully You all are not too mad about the wait


	7. Faith

1

Well hello again. I hope you all enjoy what's to come but before I begin let me say thanks to my reviewers.

Padfoot's sidekick- Thank you, but I must ask...how did he become an honorary Vampire? Lol

Hanna- Thanks for the review and I'll try to do as you suggested.

I Love Fred And George- Thanx:)

Sehkmet of Hades- yeah, I know, grammar sux...and I should go back and fix it, but I don't want to pick at it and end up changing things in the end. That's why the grammar eats horse shit, sorry.

Ladydot- thank you, I'm glad your not bad about the lateness:) I hope you enjoy this just as well.

Rohosluvsrolos- Thank you:)

lillygrl28- have patience, James will meet Lily soon enough, lol:)

firewalker32- Thank you:)

Animals Are My Life- hope this was soon enough, and I hope you like:) thanx for the review:)

mimi4- thanks, I try not to right overly happy stories, mainly cause life doesn't work that way, and I hope you continue to like the direction of the story as much as you do now. Thank you:)

Chelle-Lynn- Thank you:)

Calcgirl- Thank you:)

Miss-mags-ak- hope you enjoy the more:)

-Scp- - I agree, and if I could get past the nagging notion that I shouldn't kill Peter because he is needed for the whole boy who lived stuff, I'd of off'd him 5 chapters ago, lol. Thanks for the review

And now, we shall continue, thank you:)

Lily walked in silence with Sirius walking beside her. The two each had a sword to their back just daring them to slow down or even protest their treatment. The men were taking them to meet Voldemort. Lily already saw her fate. When the wizard saw that she was of no use he would surly have her killed. Sirius' future didn't look to bright either, at least Lily could look forward to this all ending so much quicker. Lily held in a slight gasp as a branch through the thick forest smack against her face. Sirius glanced her way but said nothing. The Death Eaters took pleasure in finding the simplest excuse to beat either one of them.

The forest thickened as the sun hid behind the oncoming storm clouds. The wind began to pick up a bit causing Lily to shiver after a loud gust blew past the marching troop and it's two captives. Lily looked over to Sirius who continued on as if he felt nothing. His expression was unreadable as he stared strait ahead with a calm silence. Lily masked her own face as she thought of what was to come. She only wished for the chance to drive a sword through Voldemort's chest. A large Death Eater wearing an odd mask ordered Sirius and Lily to both sit on a near by rock as the group to a rest for water and food. The path was thin causing most of the men to crowd around one another. They laughed as they talked of upcoming raids through near by towns. Lily was disgusted at the pleasure these men took in a kill.

The small break did not last long before the two captives were ordered to stand and continue their march. Lily and Sirius both once again remained silent as their thoughts trailed to what was to come. Lily wished she could read minds, she knew that Sirius was racking his brain for some sort of idea to escape. She heard cold laugher from ahead that sent a shiver through her body. Sirius seemed to notice her discomfort because he sent her a concerned glance before looking strait again. The path narrowed even more to the point that Lily was forced to walk behind Sirius. She could feel the pointed tip of steel to her back just daring her to resist.

The forest was unusually quiet. It reminded Lily of death. Not a creature too close in fear that it would be sucked into the same blank void the Death Eaters brought all their victims to. She wondered for a moment if Jack had felt that void before he had died. She hoped not, she hoped that it was quick and painless. She truly hoped he was with the God he so devoutly believed in. Were he parents with him? They would be disappointed if they could see their daughter now. Parading as a boy but for what? Lily closed her eyes for a moment. Now was not the time for regrets. This was something she needed to do wether she saw that now or not.

The Death Eaters pushed on until nightfall before they stopped again. They had now reached a sort of clearing deep within the forest's depths. Lily was pushed to the ground next to Sirius. A quiet moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. All day she had paid no mind to her injuries but it seemed now she could no longer ignore the searing pain.

"Is something wrong?" The Death Eater who pushed her down asked with a twisted smile. Lily remained silent not wishing to provoke him. This only angered the man causing him to kick Lily harshly in the stomach. Lily flung on her back trying hard to hold in a slight gasp that threatened to escape her lips. "Pathetic!" The Death Eater muttered before spitting on the ground before Lily. Lily stared at the dark sky with anger. This wasn't like her to sit back and take this. She had made the choice to go through this task through death and if death came to her tonight then so be it.

"Tell me, what's so pathetic? Fighting without fear against a force who's sole purpose is to cause misery and pain, or to be in that opposing force who rather then facing the world like a man chooses to show his might by attacking an injured and worn out kid?" Lily smiled mockingly showing off a perfect row of white teeth. The Death Eater kicked Lily again, this time his iron boot hit her side. Instead of falling back into pained silence, Lily mocked the Death Eater with a loud laugh. More Death Eaters seemed to notice the conversation as there was now a crowed surrounding the Death Eater and his captive.

"You dare mock me boy? I can kill you right here if you wish." The Death Eater replied as he pointed his sword to Lily's neck. His hand was shaking with obvious anger.

"What's the difference, to die tonight or to die later, I do not care." Lily was no longer laughing. There was neither fear nor pain in her eyes, just a solid expression of hate. The Death Eater grabbed Lily by the collar of her over sized shirt causing it to rip slightly. Lily's face was now inches from the Death Eater's whose breath reeked of alcohol.

"You should really learn your place boy and mind your surroundings" Lily smiled before coking her head to the side.

"You don't say." Lily mocked again before swinging her foot into the Death Eater's groan. A loud painful cry shot out through him before he tossed her aside. Her shirt was now ripped even further revealing a hint of the bandages wrapped around her chest. Another Death Eater came forward swinging his sword down towards Lily's head. Lily forced herself to roll to the right barley missing the deadly blow. She knew that she would die this night, but she swore she was going to make them work for it. She was completely surrounded. She carried no weapon of defense and her hands were still bound behind her back. This was not the fairest way to kill someone but Lily knew these men did not believe in fair. A Death Eater charged for her but Lily was quicker. She dove to the side rolling again to avoid yet another blow. Her wrists started to bleed from the tight rope tied around her wrist. She kicked a nearing man away as she struggled to stand. Her side ached with pain as the wound reopened revealing a growing wetness of blood. Her vison blurred as she began to feel light headed. Still she did not stop maneuvering herself away from as many attacks possible. She couldn't escape forever though. She was unarmed and the circle around her grew smaller. She was grabbed by four pairs of large rough hands forcing her to stand. She watched as another masked Death Eater walked closer holding a black whip in his right hand. Lily had to keep herself from shaking in fear.

"It is not yet your time to part from this world boy." The Death Eater crackled as he let the whip unravel. "Remove his shirt and hold his body up strait. He should be happy not to die so soon." Lily tried to struggle as she felt the cold steel glide against her skin as it ripped along the fabric of her shirt. It was now reduced to mere cloth as it fell to the floor revealing the bandages completely that wrapped around her chest. Lily could also get a clear look at the bleeding wound on her side as the pain began to make her more light headed. Her eyes met Sirius' who was staring at her in complete shock. Well...he was more staring at her bandaged chest. He could see that Lily was no young boy, but a young women. The Death Eaters noticed this too as there was a strange silence that filled the air, It was that same silence that Lily had noticed earlier, not even the sound of the wind rustling the wind of surrounding trees.

"Well! What are you waiting for?" Lily shot out in hopes of getting this over with. The Death Eater made no move forward, he seemed to be considering his options. The Death Eater rolled up the long black whip before tucking it onto his belt.

"Well men, it seems the dear King James has now resorted to woman to fight his war!" He called out causing a chorus of laugher. The Death Eater took off his mask revealing a cruel smirk, his eyes narrowed on Lily's petite figure. He walked up to Lily till his face was inches apart from her own. "It seems I have changed my mind for your fate. You shall live even longer then expected. You should be happy." Lily's eyes narrowed coldly on the Death Eater before her.

"And how long might that be?" She asked with a harsh tone, but the Death Eater had already turned around from her.

"Clean her wounds and when this women is well enough she shall be brought to me. I promise that when I am done with the lass you shall all have your fun with her as well." A loud cheer followed his command as Lily found herself being brought right back to Sirius so her wounds could be tended for. Lily bit back the cry that threatened to spill out. However pain overwhelmed her as she began to once again feel dizzy.

"Jack..." Lily whispered before closing her eyes and welcoming the dreamless sleep.

0000000000000000000

James looked over the numbers once again. So many were wounded and unable to stand let alone fight. This war seemed overwhelming in this moment as he thought of his friend's possible fates. First Peter and now Sirius. He looked over to Remus and wondered if he would lose him too over this damned war. Remus caught James' gaze and returned with a sympathetic smile. He knew that they wold surly torture Sirius for information as they probably had Peter. This thought sent a cold sense of dread through out James' body. He had to ask himself...how had things gotten so bad.

James' thoughts brought him to the boy from earlier. He had saved his life and for that he was probably dead. How many must die before this was all over. James sighed before running a hand through his thick unruly hair. It was a habit he had developed early in life for whenever he was worried. Remus finished with whatever he was discussing with one of his lieutenants before making his way over to James.

"The men are curious as to what our next course of action is." Remus said quietly. James nodded before leading Remus back to the King's tent. James did not wish to be over heard until plans were final.

"What do you think we should do?" James asked.

"This is not in my control...this decision is yours."

"Remus...I only ask for advise. Please...I...I don't know what I should do. I have been racking my brain trying to conceive a plan of action that might work but..," James stared at the closed entrance to his tent as he took a seat on a wooden stool. "I just don't want it to be too late." Remus kneeled beside James in a matter of seconds.

"James...we must have faith that our friends are alive."

"But how many must die in our efforts. I was foolish to think we could win this. I have now thrown away Sirius' own life for my own selfish reasons. I will never be the King my father was...the King everyone needs me to be." Remus stood up and narrowed his eyes sternly at the young King. He was now looking upon James not as his King, but one of his oldest friends.

"How can you expect to be that King if you do not hold the same faith Sirius, Peter, and myself have always held for you? You are still young and still learning, but do not doubt yourself. War is not supposed to be easy, and there are always casualties, but I will follow you anywhere even if it leads to my death. I know that where ever that path leads, it was the one I was destined to take, and I am honored to of had the chance to fight along side anyone of the men I have fought beside. Most of all though...I am honored to of fought under your ruling. You may not see it, but you are already the King you need to be, the King we need. You just need to see it yourself and have faith that what you are doing is the right thing. You must trust in yourself." James looked up at Remus with a small smile.

"Thank you Remus...thank you."

000000000000000

Petunia stirred her soup lazily as her husband ate his own from across the richly long table. Vernon glanced up to his wife with a small sigh.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Petunia looked up towards Vernon in a bored manner.

"This soup is bland...I have told those cooks over and over...but all they can do is stand around and talk all day. They talk of war and politics, but it is not there place. Honestly...they have no respect for the ones they work for." Vernon nodded in agreement before having a bite of his own soup.

"I do agree but that is the help that is out there. Tomorrow I can will take you shopping, get your mind off such matters and then I shall speak to our cook. The best deserves the best and I only hope that I can give you that." Petunia smiled lovingly at her husband before taking a sip of wine. She complained of the soup but her real problem rested with her sister. She could not ignore the nagging feeling that she was alive out there. This angered Petunia greatly, if her parents had to die then Lily should rot with them. Petunia continued to eat in silence while Vernon went back to his own food with the same thoughtful silence.

0000000000000

Sirius sat still as he watched the Death Eaters eat with drunken laugher. Few would send lustful look Lily's way but dared not touch her till she was well again. Sirius glanced down to Lily's figure with confusion. How had he not seen it? He almost wished the Death Eater's would just kill her now for the same fate was due to her if they ever managed an escape. Death was the penalty for any women attempting to disguise herself as a soldier. Sirius had to wonder why she would risk it though. Why any women would wish to fight baffled him. Lily stirred slightly as her brow furrowed with pain. This should never be the fate of a women. Sirius sighed as he looked around at his own surroundings. He knew escape was far from likely, but if he could, he would find out what happened to Peter, that was his only wish.

0000000000

When Lily awoke she could feel the cold sweat of a fever all over her body. She shivered causing every muscle to ache with pain. The Death Eaters slept silently and Lily only wished she had the strength to stand. Her eyes focused on a sword that was resting behind a sleeping Death Eater a good six feet away. She then looked up to see Sirius too sleeping. They needed to escape. Lily could no longer feel the slight pain of the bandages holding her breasts back and could see that someone had removed them and used them to bind up her wound. Dry blood covered the filthy bandage. Lily forced herself to be quiet as she tried to will herself to stand. Her body ached to bad from fever and she was still dizzy from all the pain. Still, she could not yet give up. Her eyes narrowed on the sword. She needed that sword before she did anything. She attempted to move towards before another wave of pain rushed through her. Lily paused for another moment before looking back at the sword.

"Jack." She whispered with pain. "Please Jack, help me." Lily watched the sword with determination. She almost jumped when she saw the sword shake slightly. "Jack?" Lily questioned softly but knew she was imagining things. There was no help for her, she could only count on herself. Her eyes focused on the sword before she closed them. The vision of the sword was still fresh in her mind as she watched it come to her. She opened her eyes and saw the sword was shaking again. She knew she had to be crazy for trying this but she felt it was right. She felt as if a new power was flowing through her body giving her a little more strength. "Come to me." Lily whispered. She almost screamed as she watched the sword shake once more before it came sliding towards her stopping just close enough for her bound hands to grab. She didn't move for a moment, she only stared at the now unmoving sword with disbelief. Reality hit her before she could think on this too much further and her mind reeled to her next plan of action. She glanced up to the Sleeping Sirius, she could not leave him behind. She slowly positioned herself so that the roped were close enough to the sharp blade of the sword so that she could unbind her hands. She wanted to shout with joy as the ropes fell to the ground and her hands were finally free. She weakly grabbed the sword at it's hilt and used the sword to help her stand. Her knees were shaking as she took deep breaths to control the overwhelming sickness that was taking over. She looked to the still sleeping Sirius and then around to the sleeping Death Eaters. Hope filled her as she saw that she could possibly do this. She slowly crept to Sirius and brought the blade to the rope around his own hands. Sirius awoke with a start and was startled to see a weary Lily resting on the hilt of the sword. Her eyes met his for a moment before she caught herself from falling. She could not pass out quite yet.

Sirius looked around and immediately saw the plan in mind. He took off his own shirt and handed it to Lily who took it gratefully. She had not yet been able to cover her naked breasts. Sirius stood and began to walk before catching Lily's wobbling figure. He could feel her skin burning from the fever. He wanted to curse out loud for their luck. Lily steadied herself and began to move forward, she could not stop to rest just yet. Sirius silently followed closely behind .They left the clearing into the darkness of the trees hoping to leave this all behind them.

000000000000000000

James hadn't slept the entire night. Thoughts of Sirius and Peter plagued his mind as he thought of what torture they may be enduring. Remus caught maybe an hour but the same thoughts clouded his mind. The packed everything and tried to lead the troops as if everything was alright. The injured that could still walk willingly followed refusing to return home. James tried to ignore the unsettling guilt...he was King, he had to just move on. However James could not, and he couldn't understand how one would just expect him to. He was after all only human. Remus walked beside him with the same silence. They were following the Death Eater's trail that they had found. Hopefully it wasn't too old.

000000000000000000

Sirius and Lily were now running. Their disappearance had been quickly noted and with Lily's state of health and Sirius' minor injuries it was hard for the two to make it far. The two began to run down a sloping hill when an un welcoming figure blocked their path.

"Voldemort!" Sirius said with a hint of fear behind the name. Lily looked up at the snake like face she hated so much. Voldemort smiled back while motioning for a few Death Eaters to come forward.

"And you are Sirius Black...you shall prove to be very useful." Sirius looked offended at Voldemort's assumption.

"What makes you think that I would help you?" Sirius asked angrily. Voldemort only smiled before turning around. Death Eaters came from behind to grab both Lily and Sirius.

"What you must understand Mr. Black is that everyone has a price. All you have to do is slice deep enough to find it." Sirius gave out a low growl. The Death Eater behind him promptly hit the two captives on the head sending them both into a dreamless sleep. "Come." ordered Voldemort. "We have much to do and I have yet to release their little friend back to his King. I feel that he will be able to help more in the long run for us. Now hurry." The Death Eaters nodded before following their lord deeper into the forest.

00000

I'm actually semi proud of this chapter. Well anyways, drop a review and hopefully I'll have the next one out soon enough:) Thanx


	8. Worth fighting for

I hate my internet connection and it hates me but I finally have this out for you. Let me first start by thanking my wonderful reviewers and you can get on with the story. Thank you for your patience and once again I do hope that this was well worth the wait.

99

-Scp- --Don't worry, there will be plenty magic to go around eventually:)

greengrl- thank you:)

Padfoot's Sidekick- lol, I have a few friends obsessed with Vampires, but then again the majority of my friends are still waiting for zombies to attack.

Rohosluvsrolos- I hope you enjoy and I'm glad you like. Thanx for the review:)

mimi4- it's going to be awhile before James knows. Keep in mind that Prince charming didn't find out about Cinderella before he did a little work:)

maruthefairu- I know, update was too long for even my liking but I hope you enjoy:)

I Love Fred And George- I promise I am trying to work on these updates, unfortunately I steal my internet connection, lol. I hope you enjoy

Animals are my LIFE- the bad guys won't be revealed too much till later, but I do have to hold some secrets:)

Chelle-Lynn–Jack did die, that's why Lily used his name, but I am over looking the first chappie to make sure I didn't fuck that up, lol. Glad you enjoyed:)

WitchyMage- yeah, my grammar does suck, lol. Glad you enjoyed though and I will try better at watching my editing.

Anonymous- thank you:)

miss-mags-ak- Hope you enjoy:) I'll try not to take so long with the next update.

MoonPuppy4eva- don't worry, we'll get plenty of shirtless James later, among other things...but that's cause I'm a pervert and refuse to have it any other way:)

Ladydot- can't have it too easy for them to escape:)

Blossom1098- I know, my updates suck:) hope you enjoy though

firewalker32- thanks:)

yyyyy- Much appreciated:)

libaka- See im weird about that, I live with all guys and I think all of them have seen me nude at least once (nothing sexual I just get lazy after taking a shower about getting dressed, lol) but I don't think anyone but James is going to get to see any more of Lily topless...for now anyways:)

anna- thanks:)

EM3191- hope it was worth the wait:)

LilyJamesAddict- guess you'll just have to keep reading:)

MoonGoddess97- it's going to take James a little while, but you'll see:) glad you enjoyed.

And now without further ado, on with the story.:):):)

99

When Lily awoke she was on stone pavement. The sound of even breathing caught her attention through the silence. What little light there was in the mysterious room revealed a sleeping Sirius. He was curled up in the fetal position, his hands tied tightly behind his back. Lily's own hands had been tied, she could feel the rope closing tightly against her skin every time she moved. She was out of options. It was obvious she could not outrun these men, not in her current state. She wasn't even sure that she could fight any of them off. She wished she could stop thinking like this, like she was powerless. But that was how she felt. She had only joined the war so she could make a difference for her family, all she had done was injure herself and waste energy when she could have been healing. The thought of what would become of her after she healed plagued her. Would she be just another rape victim...Lily tried to remember the term she had heard before. A spoil of war. She could hear Sirius groan as he lifted his head up from the pavement. His eyes were scanning his surroundings as soon as they had opened. His eyes stopped on Lily.

"Jack?" Sirius questioned...but he knew her name wasn't Jack. The boy that had won his attention from day one was actually a woman, a woman close to his own age. She should be tending to her family, having kids, not fighting in a man's war. Lily did not answer him, she couldn't begin to think what to say to him. She had deceived him, and punishment would surly be death if they were to ever make it back alive. Then again, the chances of survival were pretty slim. "Answer me!" Sirius demanded, his voice was cold and distant.

"What do you expect me to say?" Lily asked. She sounded defeated and lost. Sirius was unnerved by hearing her voice. He was so used to the Jack voice she had probably practiced so hard to maintain.

"Why...why would you...I don't understand."

"Do I need a reason?" Lily challenged. What came next surprised Lily. Sirius began to...laugh. It wasn't mocking or angry...in fact, Lily couldn't describe his laugh. It was as if Sirius had seen everything and this was just the icing on the cake.

"A woman...we couldn't see it...you're a...a woman." Lily winced as a sharp pain came from her injured side.

"Do we have to discuss this now, I don't think me being a woman is a top priority." Lily couldn't see the smirk that appeared on Sirius' face. The little light that there was seemed to dim a bit.

"For all we know they could have left us here to die, I'm sure now is a perfect time as any." Lily shook her head.

"I doubt that. If Voldemort wanted us dead...he would have done it by now. I've seen his handiwork with the living." Lily's voice showed no emotion as she said that. No pain nor sadness, not even regret. She had cut herself off from such emotions, it was all she knew how to do in such situations.

"I just...I just don't understand why."

"But I told you before...when you had first asked me why I wanted to join this war. Have you already forgotten what I had said." Sirius hadn't forgotten, he remembered that day clearly in his mind.

"You had told me...it was for revenge." Lily nodded as she found a wall to lean against.

"Do I need any other reason to want to fight. Even if I am...but a woman?"

00000000000000000

Peter awoke just as he was told he would. He knew he was exactly where he had fallen asleep at, but it looked completely different without an army to occupy it's space. His back was sore from all the small rocks that had dug into his back while sleeping on the hard earth. His leg was wrapped in bandages from being sliced by a dagger, and his face was covered in scratches. His hair resembled James' in the fact that is looked like it was trying to run from his head in every direction possible. All and all Peter Pettigrew had had better days. The sun was just beginning to rise above the trees and he knew he would need to leave soon. He had to find James, Voldemort had said they had made camp just to look for him. This thought sent Peter in a wave of guilt but only for a moment. He could feel guilty later, he needed to find James now.

0000000000000000

Lily and Sirius had remained in silence for what seemed like an eternity. They both strained to hear any kind of sign of life in the distance, they didn't really know how to feel when they found none. Neither wanted to be the one to voice that this could actually be the place they died. This is why when they did hear something, neither knew what to do. They could hear someone coming down what sounded like a flight of stairs. Lily wondered if they were maybe underground, that would explain the lack of windows and the smell of earth around them.

"Well well well, what have we here?" A cold voice asked. It was a Death Eater, Lily could make out the vague outline of his mask.

"Come to finish us off?" Sirius asked coldly. The Death Eater ignored Sirius as he made his way closer to Lily.

"My Lady, I don't know if anyone has let you know, but tonight is your lucky night. Me and the men held a lottery, and I won. I am glad to see you awake, the sleeping are never as much fun."

"You don't say." Lily responded angrily as she caught on to the meaning behind his word.

"Ay, they warned me that you were a real bitch, but I'm sure we can take care of that." Lily tried to scoot her back as close to the wall as possible. She never wanted her first time to be...like this. Sirius fought to loosen the rope around his wrists. His morals could sometimes seemed fucked up, but rape had never been high on his list of things to do to women. The Death Eater moved closer to Lily before kneeling down in front of her. His face was a mere inches from her own.

"Does the lass want to tell me her name before we do this?" The Death Eater asked mockingly.

"Go to hell!" Lily shot back. The Death Eater laughed as he pulled her closer to him by her hair.

"That's good, I never cared for names anyway." Sirius almost cried as he freed his hands. He quickly stood and rushed the unprepared Death Eater. The man fell back, the smell of cheap rum filling the room. Sirius could see the glint of the Death Eater's sword. The Death Eater noticed this, a cruel smile appeared on his lips as he pulled the sword out of it's sheath. "You wish to kill me?" The Death Eater taunted before tossing the sword on the ground. It landed with a loud clank before the Death Eater stood and quickly rushed towards Sirius. Sirius blocked the heavy blow that came at him but was unprepared for the dagger hidden in the Death Eater's left hand. Sirius almost cried out in pain as the Death Eater stabbed his arm and sliced downward. His arm was rapidly dripping with blood. The Death Eater laughed as he turned around to face Lily. She wracked her brain as she tried her best to as quickly as possible formulate some type of plan. She could not depend on someone else to save her, she would have to do it herself. A soft cry escaped her lips as the Death Eater dragged her by her hair to the center of the room. He roughly forced Lily on her back as his eyes strained to see the body beneath him. It had been far too long for his tastes that he had been with a woman.

"You're a pig!" Lily shot out as she struggled beneath his much larger figure. The Death Eater laughed as he roughly parted her legs.

"Ever here the expression that women should be seen, not heard." Lily snorted as the Death Eater began to slide off her pants with great difficulty seeing as Lily was trying her best to kick her feet every which way. "Go ahead, struggle, that's the best part." As to emphasize his point he quickly undid the rope around her wrists. Sirius struggled to stand as his right hand clutched the gash on his other arm. With one hand the Death Eater pinned both Lily's hands behind her back, the other was trying to control her legs. "Understand lass, I am bigger, stronger, and smarter then you!"

"I don't know about smarter." Lily replied coldly. The Death Eater's grip loosened just enough around her hands while trying to force apart her legs that Lily was able to free her right hand. Using what little time she had she felt around for something and what she found was the discarded sword. "I don't know what it is about you men, always leaving a sword around a woman who has something to protect!" Lily hissed before using as much strength as she could to pick up the sword and bash the hilt of it against the Death Eater's head.

"You Bitch!" The Death Eater shouted as he fell back a bit. Lily kicked him in the groin before inching away so she could stand, but the Death Eater was still quick. He quickly dove to pounce on her as Lily brought the blade upwards. The sword slid through his body like a knife going through butter. Lily could see the white in the Death Eater's eyes as he struggled to say something before death took grip over his now lifeless body. Lily winced as she pushed the heavy man off of her, her breathing harsh and quick.

"Can you stand?" Lily asked Sirius as she relaxed against the cold floor.

"I may need some help." Sirius replied honestly. His whole body felt like it would break at any moment. Lily nodded as she forced herself to stand up. She didn't understand how she kept making it alive in situations where she should be dead, she almost swore she had the devil's luck. She made her way over to Sirius and made sure to grip his uninjured arm to pull him up. Sirius was grateful for the help, but unable to admit it at the moment. He had just somehow been bested by...by a woman.

"We need to move quick...I'm sure someone would have heard us."

"Right." The two made their way as quickly as possible to the stairs the Death Eater had used to get to them. They wasted no time as they took each step with a quick stride. Their lives depended on them getting out of here before anyone else came down.

000000000000000000000

Remus and James began making orders for the men to stop for camp. The sun was lowering behind the trees and it would do no good to continue on in the dark. Not to mention that the men were exhausted, though none complained. It was evident on their faces as they forced themselves to keep moving. James knew that their would be no laugher this night, they could not afford to let any bit of guard down while the enemy was still out there. Remus began making orders for roll call as he walked around making his own inspections. First of those was to scan the surrounding area. His eyes narrowed as he tried his best to see as deep into the forest as possible. He did this for about an hour before getting ready to let the scouts do their job when a messy blur caught his attention. He focused his eyes a little more before he made out the outline of a man. Someone was running towards them. A smile broke out on his flawless features as he rushed towards the oncoming man. Peter had survived and found his way to camp.

00000000000000

"Sir, I have some...bad news." A Death Eater said as he knelt down in front of Voldemort. The Dark Lord smirked as he sat down on his throne like chair.

"What is it Francis?"

"The captives...they have escaped." Voldemort let out a bored sigh as he relaxed deeper into his chair. "Would...would you like me to assemble a team to go find them?" The Death Eater asked meekly.

"That won't be necessary, we already got what we needed. We shall pack up in the morning and head out, we will deal with them later."

00000000000000000000

Lily and Sirius dared not stop in fear that someone might catch up to them. The moon hung high above them as they charged forward. It wasn't until they were sure they had made a safe distance that they even considered stopping.

"Do you think...do you think that they are going to find us?" Lily asked timidly as she looked all around her. Sirius shook his head.

"Not this time...we would of at least heard something by now." Lily nodded as she allowed herself to sit down on the soft grass. A cool breeze helped relax her as she tilted her head up towards the sky. Sirius carefully sat beside her, his whole body seemed to embrace all the pain it had been holding back. Lily looked at him with concern when she saw him wince. His arm would need stitches or his wound would easily reopen.

"You know...I'm still not quite sure why you did this." Sirius commented as he closed his eyes. Lily continued to look at the night sky.

"Voldemort took away my family...my life. There was nothing else to do."

"So you chose to fight...in a man's war." Lily seemed thoughtful for a moment, her silence caused Sirius to open his eyes and look at her.

"It's not just a man's war anymore. He made it that way when he decided to attack innocent people just trying to live out their days as peaceful as possible. Do I not have the right to fight for the people I loved, to avenge them in the only way possible. I lost my parents and my love all in one night...it is not a pain that could be washed away so easily." Sirius smirked as he laid his head back on the grass.

"Then in that case you might want to tighten those bandages around even tighter. You won't be able to keep fighting if you got such perfect breasts to distract the rest of my men. You can never be who you once were...you have to remain Jack." Sirius paused as he looked Lily in the eye. "I can not be responsible for what happens if anyone were to find out that your...that you're a woman." Lily stared back at Sirius with shock.

"You...are letting me keep fighting." Sirius nodded, his expression grave.

"The way you handled yourself back there, I doubt I could stop you even if I wanted to. I knew there was something about you when I first met you, no sense holding you back. Might I ask just one request."

"Sure."

"Your name...your real name." Lily continued to gaze at the sky, the stars painting the perfect picture of the stories her father told her as a kid.

"Lily...Lily Evans." Sirius smiled as he re-closed his eyes.

"Well Lily, I hope you don't expect me to start going easy on you. As long as you serve under me you are expected to keep up with everyone around you. I wont allow any slacking." Lily smiled, it was her first real smile in a while.

"I would be disappointed if you expected any less."

00000000000000000

James walked out of the tent where Peter was currently being nursed back to health by one of the healers. They said that Peter was lucky to even be alive at all considering how Voldemort usually operated. James prayed that Sirius had not reached a more grim fate. He watched as Remus came walking towards him, he carried two cups in his hands.

"Tea?" Remus offered. James gratefully took the mug that was handed to him and quickly began to drink the welcoming hot tea.

"Remus...do you think that Sirius...maybe he got away too?" Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Peter says he never saw him...so maybe." James nodded his head sadly.

"If we can't find anything in the next couple days...I can't keep these men out here for no reason." Remus let out a tired sigh, he felt much older then he really was. He understood what James was saying, and Remus, as much as he hated to admit it, would have said the same thing if it were his call. Still, a feeling in Remus' gut told him that Sirius was still alive and out there. He just hoped it wouldn't be too late when they knew where that out there was.

"James..." James forced a smile before taking another drink from his tea.

"I know Remus...I feel him too." Remus smiled at his friend before preparing to take off. There was still much to do before either men could sleep.

0000000000000

Soooo, wacha think. Drop me a review and let me know, thanks:)


	9. Safe

1Wow, it has been awhile hasn't it. Sorry bout the wait, though I seem to be doing this whole long time between updates a lot more frequently now. But alas, I am sincerely sorry and I hope this chapter is well worth the wait.

Btw- I don't own these characters, JKR does, hence why she has the money and I do not.

And now for my thank you's:):):)

0

_Ch. 5 reviews_

Kawaii-rini- I'm glad this is in your fav's and I'm sorry this took so long but if you ever find me you have full permission to beat me with a spork:)

Chelle-Lynn- This did take WAY too long to update, but I do hope you enjoy as much as you have:)

0

_Ch. 7 reviews_

Ranawe217- Thank you:)

yyyyy- I'm sorry, I just keep getting so preoccupied but I can promise you that this story will not be forgotten and it's always in mind.

0

_Ch. 8 reviews_

greengrl- I keep meaning to read those books but I think sometime before the summer ends I'm going to sit down and do it:)

Chelle-Lynn- lol, too bad it just wouldn't be me if I made it that easy for Lily or James:) thanks for the review.

Mimi4- Voldemort will change throughout the story as you get to know more of him. Trust me, your in for a long haul with this one. Thanks for the review:)

LilyJames addict- Ah, Peter's story will be revealed all in good time:)

hpfan0012345- I'm glad you love it:)

Padfoot's Sidekick- Aliens, hmm, guess I'm gonna have to get started on that tinfoil hat, lol. Thanks for the review.

Firewalker32- Thanks:)

Ladydot- yeah, I agree. I could have done better with that. I'm sorry I left you hanging for so long, I hope you enjoy this:)

missak- thanks:)

cosmopolitan- thanks, I will try:)

Lanetk- it took long enough but here it is. Thanks for the review:)

scowlingpixi- thanks a bunch:)

Isolde Eris- Thanks:)

Athena's-Spirit-207- nope, this story actually started with a little thing called sleep deprivation:)

alexandria black- I know, it had been forever, but I do hope this was worth the wait:)

0

And without further ado, Ch. 9, Safe...

The first thing Lily did when she awoke was tighten the bandages around her chest. She would need to replace these soon before there was nothing left of the tattered cloth to hide her breasts. Her eyes scanned uneasily over Sirius' sleeping figure. She was half tempted to take off and run. After all, they had both been through a lot the last couple days, maybe his acceptance of her being a women had been out of weariness. She grabbed the shirt he had given her and pulled it over her head. Her side burned with pain but she ignored it. The sleep had done her some good, but she knew she wouldn't be able to go too much further without some sort of medicine.

Sirius stirred causing Lily to glance in his direction. She couldn't leave...they had helped each other, and they needed to continue to help each other if they were to get out of all this alive. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before leaning her head against the tree she was propped against. Her sister would be laughing if she could see the stubborn Lily Evans now. Lily shook her head as if that would shake loose all thoughts of her sister from her mind. Petunia was probably ecstatic right now...for Lily Evans was dead. Replacing her was Jack. A young kid with no future but the will to live. But for what? Lily had pondered that quite frequently over the night.

Even if the war is won and Voldemort is pushed back, what is to become of her? Surly she can't be expected to just marry and have a bunch of kids. She had turned her back on that life. Would she stay in the army? Too many questions. A light chuckle escaped her lips as she took in everything. Somehow, she knew Sirius would keep her secret. This gave her a little hope. Sirius stirred once more, this time his eyes fluttered open. He didn't move for a moment, as if trying to remember how he got wherever it was he was at. Lily understood, she had felt the same way when the sun's early rays had woken her.

"Hi." Lily said quietly. Sirius glanced over to her, his head not leaving the soft mother earth as he remained still.

"How long have you been awake?" Lily shrugged her shoulders.

"About an hour or so, I thought you could use some more sleep." Sirius nodded before staring up at the morning sky.

"I guess I half expected you not to be here." Lily smirked, it wasn't like she hadn't considered leaving.

"Well I find that someone has to watch over you before you get yourself killed." A trace of a smile graced Sirius' lips before he propped himself up on his elbows. Lily watched as he cringed from the pain such little movement had caused. Sirius turned his head to face her before offering another smile.

"I'm ok, we should probably get moving though." Lily nodded. She looked herself over once more to make sure she still possessed that boyish look. No longer a women. The two silently forced there selves to stand, both ignoring the sharp pains from such extensive injuries. They had both been through their share of pain the last couple days, but now was not the time to allow it to hold them back.

00000

James let out a heavy sigh as the troops moved on. He knew Sirius was alive out there, he could feel it. When they set out from camp that morning he found himself filled with new hope. He would know it if something happened, he would feel it. When they had left camp that morning, James had been filled with hope and new resolve. Now all he could do was feel guilt towards his lack of faith. The troops had been marching for six hours now without rest, James rode along the side on his horse. They were all tired, sleeping little at night in fear of an attack while constantly moving while awake. James wished Sirius were there now, he always seemed to make the bad times seem ok.

"James!" A frantic voice shouted from up ahead. James eyes met Remus' own excited ones. Remus urged his horse to move faster.

"Remus?"

"James! It's Sirius, he's safe!" A large smile covered James' features. His Sirius was safe.

0000000000

Lily allowed herself to be pushed aside as a wave of troops encircled General Black, each hoping their eyes were not deceiving them. She found herself smiling while leaning on a near by tree for support. The two had not stopped moving since they started out early morning. Each setting aside their own pain and injuries. They had not spoken since their early conversation, but in the span of 24 hours, an understanding had crossed between the two, one that didn't need anymore words, one that instead, embraced the silence. She met Sirius' gaze for a moment, catching the small smile directed towards her. She knew he wouldn't tell, he would stay true to his word. But with that said, Lily also knew he would not fight to keep her secret. She had made the choice to enlist in the army, so she would carry the consequences for it on her own.

"Jack! Your okay!" A new voice called out as more men came rushing forward. It was her fellow redhead, Weasley. "I won't lie, I thought you were dead for sure." Lily laughed in a deep voice that she forced herself to use while leaning against his shoulder for support.

"What, and allow you to miss out on my exciting presence during Night Watch duties?" Weasley gave her a hearty pat on the back while chuckling softly. He missed how her body tensed up from the wave of pain that went through her.

"Were there anymore survivors?" A sober look crossed Lily's features as she was brought back to the original group that had been captured.

"No...only General Black and myself." Weasley nodded in silence while trying to catch a glance at their General.

"All the men have been talking about you. You saved the King's life." Lily's head jerked up as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Excuse me, but who?"

"The King, King Potter, he had been disguised as one of us. He was the one you were protecting before getting knocked out the night of the raid." All Lily could make out was a silent "Oh" as soldiers began to part for the forwarding King. One by one soldiers began to bow, Lily quickly did the same. Weasley didn't miss how she still held onto his shoulder for support. He wasn't going to ask her about it then, but he made a promise to himself to make sure his fellow comrade got the help he needed from a doctor.

"Sirius!" James called out with joy. He was greeted with a warm smile from a man he had grown to call his brother. "Your okay! And Peter, we found Peter!" Sirius quickly rushed over to his friend's side, his injuries ignored for the moment so he could hug his friend.

"I knew we could get Peter back!" James laughed as he returned the bone crushing hug. The soldiers around the men smiled before spreading out to preform tasks they knew would need to get done.

"Remus said there was someone else, did only one other survive?" Sirius nodded towards Lily who was slowly standing up, her side felt like it was on fire. James looked the soldier over, it was the one who had in one night insulted him, and saved his life. He understood why Sirius gave this recruit so much praise. James patted Sirius on the back before the two walked over to a very pale faced Lily.

"Woods?" Lily nodded quickly trying to remember that Woods was her name again, but the pain wasn't going away causing her to feel woozy. "I want to thank you, for putting myself before you without knowing who I was, for fighting with bravery and honor. When we return there will be a banquet and you are to sit with the Generals. You have earned it." Lily forced a smile as she forced herself to stand up strait.

"It would be an honor your majesty." James smiled before looking between Sirius and Lily as if just realizing something.

"You two need to get to a doctor. Come, I will walk you both to one." Lily nodded before following wordlessly behind her General and her King. Never in her life did she ever expect to be this close to the King considering the status she was born into. Her sister was married into a wealthy family, Lily had never dreamed that life for herself, she was always happy with the one given to her. She did not regret her decision though, if she could help to avenge her love and family, then it would all be worth it.

James brought them to two chestnut colored horses and ordered them to each take one.

"We have not set up camp yet and we still need to head back a bit before doing so. Ride these until we stop for camp, and then you are to see the doctor, I want you both checked out and on your way to being fully functional by the time we make it back to the castle.

"Yes your highness." Both Sirius and Lily responded at the same time. Lily was just grateful to not have to walk at the moment, she didn't know if her body could handle it. She didn't understand how Sirius could bare to sit so proudly with wounds such as his, must come with years of this kind of stuff, Lily wandered if she ever would get used to it.

00

"Master, what is it you wish of me?" one of Voldemort's Death Eaters asked as he bent low on one knee.

"I want you to bring a group of three to the Northern Lands, meet with my rat, and find out what you can. He will know the information I seek." The Death Eater nodded quickly.

"Yes My Lord."

"You are to also find a man named Dumbledore, he has been stirring up some trouble with the council for me, earn his trust."

"Yes My Lord."

"And Snape..."

"Yes?"

"If you screw this up it will be your life, now leave." The Death Eater called Snape nodded his head quickly before hurrying out of the room. He dared not ask questions about his assignment, the punishment was not worth the curiosity.

00

Sirius helped Lily gently off the horse as they stopped before the tent that had immediately been prepared for them. Lily could barely keep her eyes open but still she held on. The sun was beginning to set and it would not be long before it got dark. It would be in their best interests to be seen as soon as possible. Lily seemed unaware of her surroundings as Sirius led her into the tent. The doctor had already set up two beds and any tools that might be necessary. She had been tough for so long, all she wanted now was to collapse on something soft. Her head felt heavy and vision blurred. She vaguely wandered if Sirius felt the same. Sirius guided her to the closest bed, his arm draped around her waist as he carefully helped her to lay down. He could see where her blood had soaked through his shirt she was wearing meaning some of her wounds must have reopened. Sirius could not help but feel pride for his fellow soldier. Lily was no longer some women, and though Sirius knew what she was, he would not fault her for it. Lily had the heart of a fighter, one who carried honor and bravery.

It didn't take Lily long to completely pass out. He watched the even rise and fall of her chest for a couple minutes. His mind flooded with questions. Why had Voldemort not come after them? Though he kept running as if they had been pursued the honest to God truth was, if Voldemort wanted them tracked down, they would be back in that bloodied cell to rot with the Death Eater corpse. The fact that Peter had also made it back safely made him relieved but puzzled at the same time. The odds of that happening were slim to none and Sirius made a mental note to ask Peter about it later.

Sirius heard the swish from the tent opening revealing a tall and lanky built man dressed in simple military armor. He couldn't have been any older then 25 but his two years of service for the King proved him more then qualified. He swept a hand through his thick brown hair as he looked the two patients over. This was Doc. He never went by anything else, not even James had ever gotten the man's real name.

"Well Mr. Black, I must say it is good to see you alive." Doc. Said with a smile as he glanced at his parchment with Sirius' detailed medical background information.

"What can I say, I have the luck of the stars." Sirius replied with a hint of humor. Doc. Continued to smile as he made his way to Lily's bed.

"So this is Woods...the one who saved Lord Potter?" Sirius nodded as he stood beside Doc. He reached in his pocket revealing a small pouch of gold coins. Doc looked at the pouch curiously as Sirius dropped it into Doc's gloved hand.

"For your silence."

"Silence?" Sirius nodded before looking towards Lily.

"Woods has a secret...one that I want remained a secret. For your silence." Sirius replied before patting the patch and enclosing Doc's fingers around it.

"Of course." And without another word Sirius walked to his own bed to lye down. For now he could rest knowing that when he awoke everything would be okay.

00000

_**To Mr. And Mrs. Dursley,**_

_You have been formally invited to a banquet in honor of the returned Sir. Pettigrew. We also honor the brave soldiers who risked their lives to bring him home. We expect your response as soon as possible. His Majesty thanks thee for your support,_

_Sincerely, _

_General Remus Lupin._

Petunia squealed as she read the letter over again. It had been ages since his Majesty hosted any type of banquet or ball. Though her husband had told her stories Petunia had to admit that she herself had never attended one. Giving the messengers a couple of silver coins, she sent the boy off with her response. Of course she and her husband would be attending, this was part of the perks of being wealthy and married to one with noble blood.

0000

The Doc had kept his word and did not alert a soul to Lily's secret. Though he knew, how could he not, he never brought it up to Lily. She had a suspicion that Sirius had something to do with it but was unable to really prove anything so she let it drop for the time being. Lily was much relieved to find how much better she felt when they returned to the kingdom. She did not get a chance to really speak to many on the way back, though Weasley did visit her when he had a break proving that even men liked to gossip.

It only took a few days march to return back to the Northern Kingdom. Lily watched in fascination as the townspeople flocked to rejoice their King's return. James didn't seem aware of any of it. He and Sirius talked in hushed tones now that the young General was almost back to full health. Lily tried not to stare openly at the two men from atop her own horse, but the grave expressions on their faces left Lily feeling curious yet at the same time, terrified. A chill ran down her spine as her mind worked through it's own thought process.

Living so far out from the main town left Lily and her family blissfully ignorant to the world around them. They spent their days doing honest work not just for themselves, but for each other. One's biggest worry involved the weather or questions about crops coming in on time. You didn't constantly worry about war, though Lily now understood why her father wished to shield them from such knowledge. Lily would never understand how one could get pleasure out of killing another.

It would be spring soon, Lily could almost feel the cold air being pushed back by the much warmer. Just a few more weeks, Lily wandered if she would have been pregnant by now if Jack was alive. Jack...she found she didn't think of him as much lately, but with everything that had been going on she didn't have time to. She vaguely wandered what he would say if he could see her now. A peasant girl pretending to be a man using her dead lover's name. She hoped that he could still love her as he looked down on her from the heavens, even with what she had become.

The castle became clearer in the distance and Lily found she could almost make out the barracks. Most of the men had been granted leave to go visit their families. Weasley had even asked Lily if she were to go see her own, but Lily's voice had gone dry and she found it difficult to respond. She couldn't see her sister, and she wouldn't be able to bring herself back to the ashes quite yet. There was one person though...one who deserved to know Lily was ok. He was the only would alive who cared, and Lily missed Hagrid terribly so.

So it was decided, tomorrow night was the banquet, so tonight would be Lily's night to go. Hagrid didn't live far, even owned a little hut outside the kingdom where he lived as a horse breeder. Yes...for one last time Lily would take off the mask of Jack and be Lily...just one last time.

0000

Peter scurried through the halls, his eyes darting about nervously. He knew Sirius was looking to talk to him but he was not ready to share that ordeal quite yet with anyone. The things he had been forced to watch...the beatings he had been forced to receive. No...Peter would not share any of it quite yet. The sun was setting, the castle grounds more or less empty as soldiers left to return to their loving families.

Peter made his way up another flight of stairs leading directly to the South tower. This was his spot since childhood but tonight it would be used for a different purpose. Peter let out a sigh before glancing down at the long red scar on his left arm. How could he ever explain to his brothers what had happened to him his time in captivity.

0000

Lily had been careful when walking through town. She had chosen to change in a deserted alley so as not to draw too much attention to herself. With some of the money she had made from the army she had boughten herself a floor-lengthen long sleeved dress made out of cotton. It was simple and inexpensive, something her father would have bought her as a treat when she was a little girl. She wore her military black boots however, they were a small reminder as to what she now was.

She avoided eye contact as she kept moving towards the end of town. The sun was setting in the distance and Lily did not want to startle Hagrid by coming to the door dressed as a man. It was bad enough her friend thought her as dead already. Shops soon become fewer between as Lily made out the winding road leading to different farm areas and huts. Hagrid's would not be far now.

With her head held high she listened as the loud bark's from Hagrid's dog fang rang out towards the distance. Hagrid's lights were on showing the giant of a man was still awake. With a nervous glance behind her Lily forced herself to keep moving forward. Tomorrow she would be Jack again, but tonight...she could be Lily.

000

Well, love it, hate it? Let me know and I assure you, I have already started writing the next chapter:) Ps...im sure there are a lot of grammer mistakes...so let me say sorry now

im sorry


	10. Of rats and Weddings

Wow do I deserve to be chained down and beaten with a stick for taking this long or what. I deeply hate not having a computer. I want to thank everyone for being so patience and I hope you all enjoy this chapter that has taken way too long to post. So let's begin with some thank you's to those that reviewed and we can begin this chapter

0

Chapter 1 reviews-

Tkdchick- Thank you

Xmushie133x- Yes I agree, Petunia is a very big bitch, lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy.

0

Chapter 2 review- SadieBabe0102- I think I tried to send you the first chapter, if not let me know so I can fix that

0

Chapter 3 review-

Xmushie133x- yep, I said it, liquefied meat and I still stand by that it's the most stupidest thing to be typed from these fingers, heehee

0

Chapter 4 review-

Xmushie133x- now where would the fun be if I left Peter to die?

0

Chapter 5 reviews-

Scarlet- you are one of the rare few who agree with my monkey idea…and you rock!

Xmushie133x- yes sadly I am one of the worst when it comes to my grammar and all that. I will try to keep working on it

0

Chapter 6 review-

Xmushie133x- I agree

0

Chapter 7 review-

0

Xmushie133x- don't worry, I've had my men suck moments as well

Chapter 8 Review-

Xmushie133x- lol, see, they got to come back

0

And now, for my chapter 9 reviews

Scarlet- banquet will be soon enough, I promise

Chelle-Lynn- Thank you

Jules- I actually have not read her work but I do keep meaning to

IHeartJamesPotter-Thank you and I'm so sorry for the slow update

Jenn-Thank you

Isolde Eris- oh come on, I had to bring in Hagrid, everyone loves Hagrid, 

-Scp- -nope, not as Lily

kawaii-rini-water bottles are evil for they represent something healthy…such an evil threat, though I guess it is worth it for the wait I put everyone through

One with the Wind- Peter is well…Peter

Scowlingpixi-Thank you

Purplepanda7-I know, this update took too long, sorry

Kody Leigh- thank you

LilyJames addict- thank you

Libaka- thanks

Ruby89- now you know I'm too evil to just give away answers

Random-lemon- I know, I kept you waiting and I'm sorry, I will try to be better about these updates

MoonPuppy4eva- lol, thank you

Ladydot- thank you

Choco-crush- I was excited to bring in Hagrid so I'm glad you were happy by it, thanks for the review

Mimi4- lol, hey, I have to do things with this story to cause a scene

Xmushie133x- why yes, I have indeed enjoyed your reviews, and I thank you for everyone of them

KhanomAna- Thank you

Cosmopolitan- I'm glad you enjoyed

Lady Knight Keladry- I know, way too long of an update, I hope you enjoy

Estrelas- Thank you

StoryAddict- Thank you

Zhangie-Thank you

Merrymow- I hope you enjoy the update

zEthHPfrEak- Hagrid rocks

anonymous- Thank you

buttonbit- Thank you

Molldollbaby- I hope this helps ease some of your questions

Jennie Rose M.- thank you

The Arrow That Missed- Thanks, and here's the update that I must have

0

now on with the chapter

0

Lily raised a cautious fist as Fang's barking continued in the house. She forced herself to let out a breath she barely noticed she had been holding before. She knocked loudly three times and wasn't surprised by hearing Hagrid immediately shuffling about from within. She tried to convince herself once more that this was a bad idea…a very bad idea. Still she couldn't stop herself from committing all of herself to this decision. Hagrid had been a friend for far too long and deserved to know the truth.

"Who is it?" a loud voice asked from inside. Lily smiled to herself; she couldn't turn around to leave even if she wanted to. She had missed her friend far too much to just leave now.

"Just an old friend Hagrid…now open up!" Lily dared not say her name allowed. Sirius was right when he said she would have to remain as Jack now.

"Oh yeah…prove it." Suspicion littered Hagrid's voice from behind the door. Lily paused for a second. She smiled as a memory came to mind.

"When you were 13-years-old you claimed to have found a talking spider. You even had a name for him…Aragog. Nobody believed you, even your dad just smiled and nodded, but I did. Even though Aragog refused to speak to me I believed you…I remember taking you to the old forest out west so we could let Aragog roam free. I don't think you ever told a single soul about that…I know I didn't." The door opened with unimaginable speed revealing a very pale face man hidden behind a bushy beard. Though many had been known to refer to Hagrid as a giant due to his abnormal height, he had always been plain old Hagrid to Lily.

"Lily…" The name slipped out no louder then a whisper but Lily could hear it all just the same.

"May I come in?" Hagrid numbly moved aside, the doorway now free of any optical that could hinder Lily's entrance. Lily quickly walked in not surprised at all to find Fang rushing over. It was odd seeing the once injured pup she and Hagrid had only found by chance now jumping up and down while barking fondly at her as a full grown and healthy companion. "Why hello Fang." Lily said with a smile while getting down on one knee so she could pet Fang properly. She didn't dare turn to look towards Hagrid; she wasn't quite ready see the hurt in his eyes just yet.

"I'm sure…I'm sure you have some questions for me." It was a lame attempt at conversation, even to Lily's own ears but she could not find anything else more suitable to say at this moment. Fang took one last opportunity to lick her hands affectionately before rushing off, probably to grab some toy of some sort. Lily took this opportunity to stand up.

"Ah saw the house…the ashes…how…and…I searched for you. Went back several times but you were never there." Lily forced herself to turn; her eyes never left the floor. Hagrid's height had never once ever affected her but for the first time since they met she felt significantly small compared to her long time friend.

"I've missed you." Lily confessed, her eyes still avoiding his intense gaze. "And you deserve an explanation."

"Damn right I do!" Lily flinched at his words. He only swore when his emotions ran high.

"Then…then I guess I should start by explaining that night. Have…have I said sorry yet?" Hagrid shook his head no as he pulled up a chair. Lily noticed he didn't sit down. "Oh then…well in that case I'm really really really sorry. I just, I panicked that night and…" Hagrid watched as she nervously fidgeted with her fingers. His anger slowly vanished as his eyes welled with tears.

"Tea." Lily's head perked up with confusion.

"Tea?"

"Yes…tea. This story needs tea." Lily watched fondly as Hagrid hurried off to fetch his kettle. He snuck a glance and for the first time in too long their eyes met. Lily could no longer hold on, the dam broke releasing tears she had long forgotten she needed to shed. Hagrid immediately rushed over, his large arms pulling her into a comforting embrace, soothing words escaped his lips before he could even think of stopping them. For the first time in so long, Lily almost felt at home.

00

Severus Snape was not a man of great patience. He was almost positive it showed on his face as he glared darkly into the dark ally before him. The rat had yet to show and he still had to meet with that Dumbledore twit before returning back to his master. The air was stale smelling of the poor that littered these parts of town. Snape had to stop himself more then once from lifting up the hem of his dark cloak like a woman to escape such filth. Loud footsteps inside the ally captured his attention, the rat had finally showed.

"What have you got?" Severus demanded angrily. He would waste no time in pleasantries with a man who was not only late, but refused to show his face as well.

"There will be a banquet tomorrow, though the guest list is too small for anyone outside the Northern Lands to get in I'm afraid."

"Our master does not care for dancing, he wants something important, something you have been lacking as of late." The shadowed man let out a nervous cough before continuing.

"But…but of course. I was merely just…"

"What you are doing is wasting my time. Keep in mind when you waste a servant of the Dark Lord's time you are essentially wasting the Dark Lord's time, he does not respond kindly to incompetence." Snape interrupted angrily, his eyes narrowing into two dangerous slits. "Now what is it that you have that's important?"

"But of course…you are right." The man responded, fear etched behind each word. "Messengers…tonight are leaving to the two brothers of the Western Lands. Lord Cornelius Fudge has refused to offer any help. He denies any existence of such Dark Lord, even with the evidence right in his face. His lands could easily be controlled through such ignorance."

"And to the west?" The man was silent for a moment before reaching his own opinion on the matter.

"Their army is strong, their lands protected by the mountains and flowing rivers." Snape nodded before turning to leave the stench filled ally.

"I will let our master know of this."

00

"I must confess…this banquet will be a splendid opportunity for you to start thinking of a bride my Lord." Dumbledore commented as he casually glanced around James' private study. The place looked no different then it had when James was a boy. The circular room was surrounded by tall shelves holding countless books relating to anything from science to art. An oak desk sat near the back where James casually sat, his legs hanging lazily over the side.

"You don't say." James muttered sarcastically. Dumbledore sighed before reaching for a leather bound book from a near by shelf.

"You knew you would have to marry eventually My Lord."

"Yes, and I always figured that since I am King after all, it could be to my very own choosing."

"We are at war My Lord, this kingdom needs an heir."

"No, what this kingdom needs is resolution. A stupid wedding and some kid will not stop people from being killed." Dumbledore shook his head disapprovingly before putting the book back.

"This land needs an heir. Your father knew this when he first went to war."

"Yes, and we all know how well that worked for him and my mother." A knock on the door interrupted the two angered man, James was secretly grateful for the distraction.

"Well My Lord, I guess I shall see you tomorrow."

"I guess so." Dumbledore didn't dare glance back as he opened the study doors. A very tired looking Remus took his place as he closed the doors behind him.

"I'm guessing the old man is still pestering you about getting married." Remus commented casually. James glanced up with a weak smile.

"Is it too much to ask to not end up as miserable as my parents were with each other." Remus sat down in an empty chair before resting an elbow on the oak desk.

"Sometimes I think Peter is the only one of us who ended up just right." James smiled in thought of Peter. It was him who got James thinking that there was more to marriage then just the benefits of status. Peter had married the love of his life two years prior, even had a baby of his own on the way. James didn't want to even think about what would have happened if Peter had died. His wife would have been devastated.

"Remus…do you think I need an heir?" Remus smiled before shaking his head no.

"I think that things should be allowed to work as they were meant to…never rushed.

"Thank you Remus." Remus chuckled before standing up.

"Now enough of this marriage nonsense, Sirius had demanded you and I both for a good game of rock fight." It was James' turn to laugh as he stood up off the desk. He followed Remus to the door trying to leave behind any silly thoughts of marriage or children.

00

"My lord Lily…you went through all that?" Hagrid asked in disbelief. Lily shrugged her shoulders casually before taking a sip of tea.

"So you understand why it is I can't come around as Lily ever again." Hagrid frowned as he set down his glass.

"I don't have to like it." Lily smiled as she shook her head no.

"No…no you don't." Hagrid snuck a glance towards Lily. She was different now, not just appearance, but her whole demeanor. It saddened him to know how quickly her innocence got snatched away.

"You could always hide here…the military would never be looking for a Lily Evans." Thoughts of Sirius knowing her secret flashed through her mind for the briefest moment.

"And what good would I be doing then?"

"Jack wouldn't want this!"

"And it is because of this Kingdom's enemies that Jack is now unable to voice that opinion." Hagrid watched as Lily's face hardened with determination.

"Alright Tiger Lily…just, I want you back alive and well. Won't be doing him or yourself much service if you end up dying." Lily nodded, a lone tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'll be back one day."

"And when will that day be Tiger Lily?" Lily reached up to cup his large face with her much smaller hand.

"When I can go on living again like I used to."

000

Peter snuck into his room quietly, his eyes wandering to where his wife slept carrying his child. A small amount of pride filled his chest as he thought about having a child, boy or girl it didn't really matter. He was going to be a father, that statement alone was its own testament. He flinched as a small footstep made a loud enough creak to wake his beautiful wife. She sat up slowly, blonde curls falling around her heart shaped face. Her features immediately broke out into one of joy. Peter hoped he could hide the guilt from his own; he may have very well thrown his own love to the wolves without even meaning to.

00

Severus marched down the streets in anger. Trying to meet with Dumbledore had been a waste, the man hadn't even showed, and why he was to meet with the rat was beyond him. He hated this running around doing work meant for followers below his own rank. Still, he dared not anger the Dark Lord, he had more then once been subjected to the punishments that went with not following instructions. He glanced up and was almost startled to see someone else walking these streets this time of night. He had no time to deal with passing guards and without a second thought about it hid behind a near by home. He sat in silence as he listened to the approaching footsteps. They were silent, not loud and commanding like a guard or drunken commoner returning home from the pub, but of one who did not wish to be noticed this late at night.

He snuck a small glance and was surprised to find not a man, but a woman out by herself. She was common alright, the short unstylish haircut and bony features hidden beneath a cheap farm dress showed that. Still, there was a beauty he could not deny fit for something more. He watched as she passed by, never once noticing the watching stranger. Severus had never had much luck with the ladies; he doubted he would meet such luck tonight. Still, his eyes lingered longingly for just a moment before he remembered where he must go. His master was waiting, and Severus was in no mood to upset his master tonight.

000

I know, took way too long. I just don't have a computer of my own anymore but I do want everyone to know, I have not abandoned any of my stories, and I thank everyone for their continued support and patience. Please R/R, I look forward to what you all have to say


	11. All in a night

So I did it! I actually managed to update without making you wait practically an eternity.

Remember, I don't own Harry Potter characters, but think about how cool it would be if I did. I could make the men fight constantly in mud or oil rings for my own amusement while letting the girls throw out dollar bills!

Now without further ado, my thanks.

Lionella- yeah, I figured I would give a little twist to Peter's character. I mean, I know he's a slime ball but there had to be some reason James and them still hung with the kid.

Lady Knight Keladry- Thanks, I hope this chapter brings you just as much excitement while answering some questions in the process

AnitaPotter- Thank you very much, I'm glad you enjoy

35words- thank you

Love is the key to the world- thank you, and don't worry, I will make time for this story

LilyJames addict- don't worry, I won't be dropping this story

Angel-Miko- I know, my last update was too too long, I hope this was quick enough though.

1BigRomantic- Thank you

buttonbit- lol, I tried to make this update very quick

Isolde Eris- Thank you

WhiteCamellia- thank you

0

So now for what I know you all have been waiting for, Chapter 11

Lily glared at the mirror before her as she looked over her appearance. Visiting Hagrid as her real self had reminded her how much she missed the feel of looking like her own self again. As she looked herself over now dressed in her soldiers training uniform all she could do was scowl. Her hair had grown a few inches since she originally hacked most of it off, she was forced to start tying it back in a low ponytail in the back. Her eyes seemed to of lost some sparkle to it, something Jack used to love about them. Her brown tunic and loose pants now felt odd compared to the feel of the cotton fabric from the dress she had worn just the night before. She tried to ignore the guilty feeling of doing something she shouldn't have as she straitened her shirt. Going anywhere dressed as her true self had been a horrible idea. She justified the thought by telling herself that Hagrid deserved to know the truth, but the consequences of her actions could have been more severe then that visit was worth. She shook her head as she thought of the night before, visiting Hagrid had been worth it. She knew if given the choice she would have done it all over again.

She glanced around at all the empty beds around her. She woke up not really in the mood for breakfast, choosing an extra fifteen minutes of sleep instead. This also allowed her the time to get ready without worrying about prying eyes. She needed to be more careful now; it was bad enough her commanding officer knew the truth already. She needed to be Jack and remain that way from now on. With new determination she looked herself over one last time before taking a step away from the mirror.

"I must say, you look too glum considering your now the hero who saved their King's life." Lily turned to find Weasley standing in the doorway of the barracks.

"I'm just tired…long night." Lily scolded herself mentally, her lame excuse sounded like a lie even to her own ears. Weasley flashed a boyish grin before making his way towards her.

"Out late celebrating at the local brothel with many of our other young soldiers I see." Lily tried to hide the blush that immediately rose to her cheeks. Could he really think her capable of going to such a place? It was then she reminded herself that it wasn't a she Weasley was talking to, but the "he" Lily had become.

"No…I was just visiting an old friend, ended up out much later then originally intended." Weasley immediately mistook the rosy blush on her cheeks to be some hint of a lie. He could only offer a boyish grin before stepping deeper into the barracks.

Nothing to be ashamed of there, we've all been there. Hell, even Lord Black has his own private room and everything." Lily glanced up quickly, the shock clearly evident on her face.

"His own room?" The very thought of a Lord having his own room at a local brothel just seemed outrageous. Men like Lord Black had a name and reputation to keep up; surely they couldn't throw it all down the drain for a few good rides.

"Well what can I say, our Lord does love the ladies, and surly this can not come as that big of a surprise." Lily forced a laugh before quickly shaking her head no. She was not ready to accept quite a rumor just yet. Still, she didn't want to see weird by denying such rumor to begin with. She had an image to keep up with, who was she to start going against the wave just yet due to her own womanly views of the world. Weasley kept walking towards her until he was centered in front of the small rectangular mirror. He couldn't help but start straitening his hair as he looked over his messy attire.

"Well I guess we should hurry, that is if we plan to actually be on time for training." Lily glanced over, her eyes questioning his very statement.

"But my training doesn't start for another couple of hours. Surely I have some time to relax before hand." Weasley shook his head no in response, the same boyish grin plastered on his face.

"That was why I came to fetch you myself. Lord Black has decided it's time to start training you with the big boys now. Of course it means longer hours and harsher opponents but if Lord Black sees you capable then I'm sure you'll do just fine. Your sleeping arrangements have also been changed of course so I would suggest getting everything packed before the banquet. No sense in trying to get it all done to late at night."

"But to where?" Weasley wrapped a brotherly arm around her shoulder before leading her towards the outside.

"That is where you are in luck. There is Burke and myself, two people you already have met of course. Then there is a bloke named Moody. Now he may seem a bit scary at first, but don't let that demeanor or fake eye of his harsh eyes scare you. Deep down the crazy fool is nothing more then a cuddly old teddy bear. Then there will be you of course, so no more of sharing a room with thirty other men nonsense. You're moving on up in the world." Lily nodded in shock. She really wasn't sure of what all she should say right now. She opted for silence as Weasley began explaining the difference that would now occur in her daily routine. Her change in rank would now mean longer training hours, more frequent duty sections, and a large amount of women that would now be willing to flock to the man Lily had made herself out to be. It all seemed like a dream as she listened to Weasley go on. It felt like her world was moving all too fast, and yet still she didn't dare wish to object. If this was the wish Sirius wished to put her through then so be it, she was not going to back down now.

00

"You don't think that you might be pushing the kid too fast?" Remus asked in disbelief. Sirius glanced down causally towards the boy in question from the balcony the two stood lazily in watch,

"Woods can handle it."

"Listen, I know he and yourself both went through some shit while being held in captivity, but that doesn't take away from the fact that he's barely even a man yet."

"And he can handle it." Remus shook his head almost in pity for the boy.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Sirius' gaze never left the boy as he watched him go blow for blow with a man twice his own weight. With weight aside, his opponent had also been under Sirius' command for a couple of years now making him more then a capable fighter. It was times like this when Sirius found it hard to look at the boy and see him for what he really was, not a young soldier, but a woman very scorned by the war's events.

"Have faith in the kid my friend, I think you will find him more then capable." Remus could only shake his head. He could never deny that Sirius was almost always right about his judgment, leaving him to be stuck on faith and faith alone. Still he could not stop himself from looking at the boy sadly. He glanced towards Sirius who looked in no mood to change his mind. Remus wanted to laugh, Sirius and James could both be too stubborn for their own good. Still, there was nothing to do now but quickly change the subject, trying to get his point across would do no good and both men knew it.

"So have you decided on the lucky lady who will partner you with tonight's events?"

"I was thinking of just taking tonight solo…I'm sure I'll find someone more then willing once I get there." Again Remus found himself in shock by his friend's decision.

"What? No bubbling blonde to guarantee a welcoming dessert and warm bed?" Sirius smirked as both he and Remus' minds drifted to the very blonde who had shared his bed that morning. She had been fun, but nothing special enough to invite out in public eye.

"Actually I was thinking that James might like the solo support for once." Remus nodded in understanding.

"He has not been handling this marriage thing too well."

"And why should he?" Remus shook his head in pity for how true that statement was in both men's eyes.

"I only wish the council saw things that way." Sirius glanced over towards Remus who had always been much more a brother then a friend.

"And you?" Remus gazed up questionably.

"And me what?"

"Well will you be inviting Lady Tonks or what?" Remus smiled in thought of the only woman to ever make him think romantically.

"I am afraid she is ill, though I do plan on making a trip after tonight's festivities. I do however worry that it will seem to forward for me to just show up." Sirius could only laugh before clapping Remus on the back.

"My dear Remus, I'm still curious of how you have not managed to just fuck her yet. Surly the opportunity has come about a time or two." Remus' face immediately reddened in thought.

"Sirius! You don't just…you know, bed a girl like Lady Tonks…she's not that type of girl!"

"Well are you going to marry her or something?" All Remus could do was scoff at the very thought.

"As if she would ever have me." Sirius tsk'd softly, the grin still plastered on his face.

"You must have faith my friend, even a blind man could see the way she looks at you. Speaking of which, did you hear about what the blind man said to his deaf wife?" A loud laugh escaped Remus' lips as he began heading back inside the castle.

"Alright Sirius, I shall see you tonight, try not to push young Woods too hard while I am away." Sirius smirked as he waved goodbye to his long time friend.

"See you tonight." The smile vanished as soon as Remus left leaving Sirius to contemplate the young man below known as Jack Woods. Sirius knew the kid was capable, he only hoped he was making the right decision letting a woman fight in this war at all.

00

James could only sigh heavily at the reflection before him. He had long since stopped at trying to control the unruly black hair before him choosing to instead let it be as it stuck out every which way. Even though his black suit was made from the finest fabrics around the world it still felt wrong, like he was dressed and prepared to arrive at a funeral. It was an odd reflection, to stare blankly at a man who should be looking for a bride but instead looked prepared for death. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at such a thought. This banquet almost did feel like a funeral.

"Well there you are, the guests have all arrived and are awaiting your arrival." Peter said as he opened the double doors to James' chambers. When the young general got no response he decided to walk further into the room. "Hey mate…you doing ok there?"

"How did you know she was the one?"

"I'm sorry?" Peter asked in confusion. The question just seemed so out of the blue, even for the unpredictable King before him.

"When you got married…how did you know…that she was it? That Maria was forever going to be the one and only one…till death do you part?" Peter couldn't help but smile at the mention of Maria who was now currently waiting for him along with the many other guests down below.

"I don't know…I just did." James turned so he could now face Peter fully.

"I'm afraid that I won't ever get that privilege." Peter offered a weak smile before stepping closer.

"Just because you are King does not mean you cannot find love." A bitter laugh escaped James' lips before the young Prince could stop it.

"But isn't that what I am being forced into? A loveless marriage with a woman I will most likely grow to despise."

"You have a year James."

"Yes! Only one single year to meet the woman I will be destined to spend the rest of my life with. What with the war, fighting to gather cooperation from other lands, all while trying to keep my own people from getting killed needlessly, where in the world can I find the time?" Peter immediately felt horrible for thinking of no words to comfort his friend. He had lucked out with Maria…how could he help to predict that James could do the same? James used the silence as a chance to turn back around and give himself one last look over.

"James…" Peter could only sigh; this all just didn't seem fair.

"Let's just go Peter…my guests are waiting." James could not help the bitterness that laced his voice, or the way Peter's face fell slightly from being able to offer no words of comfort. All Peter could do was nod before leading the way out of his King's chambers so James could follow.

00

"Oh Vernon! Isn't this all just too splendid!" Petunia exclaimed as her eyes lingered on all the expensive paintings lining the walls of the Grand Hall of their King's palace.

"But of course my dear, only the best is to be expected from our King." Petunia smiled as she watched her husband nod in recognition to fellow members of high society. She couldn't help but feel pride in the man before her. Her mind thought back to her foolish sister who had obviously always had it wrong. Truly this was the only way to live. She continued to walk further in the room noting how people did nothing but stand and chat politely while they waited for their King. Everyone dressed lavishly, for a noble's appearance should always be up to date with whatever styles had been set. Petunia beamed as she glanced down at her own light blue dress. How she had become so lucky was beyond her, but she knew somehow that she deserved this life. She quickly waved to a fellow Lady in the court, her grin becoming brighter. She was going to make the most of this life, and with Vernon by her side it seemed all the more possible.

00

"Well there you are Woods, Sirius and I were just wondering where you were." Remus called out as Lily made her way into the Hall. She hadn't meant to take so long getting ready, she just honestly couldn't think of anything to wear. It felt like such a womanly thing to fret over, but she couldn't help the nervousness concerning this evening. She had never before dined with the King's court before, this had always been more her sister's style. In the end she opted for her simple Soldier's uniform, it just seemed right.

"I must say Woods…you do make that uniform look stylish." Sirius commented with a lazy smirk followed by a wink Lily hoped only she had noticed.

"Why thank you Lord Black." She tried to sound as manly as possible, not like the nervous wreck she really felt like.

"Oh Sirius, do be nice to the poor boy." Remus responded immediately, though Lily couldn't help but notice that hint of a smile forcing itself one Remus' face as well. Sirius shrugged his shoulders in an unapologetic fashion before fixing his gaze around the room. Lily noted the few Ladies of the court giggling softly as Sirius glanced their way. "Well now, since it seems most of the guests have arrived I say we go up and take our seats. I'm sure the King won't mind if we go ahead and just start feeding ourselves." Remus remarked cheerfully. Sirius slung an arm around Lily's shoulder as the two trailed behind a very fast moving Remus.

"Well don't mind him; he's just in a hurry to get tonight over with." Lily glanced up, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Does Lord Lupin not enjoy such festivities?" Sirius let out a loud snort catching not only Remus' attention, but the attention of many guests around as well.

"No, our dear Remus here just happens to have a date with a very dear lady friend tonight. Isn't that right Remy boy." Remus could only roll his eyes earning himself a small chuckle from both Sirius and Lily.

"I have you know I just happen to be very hungry." Sirius nodded casually, a devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"But of course you are, if by hungry you mean thirsting for such perfect breasts and curvy figure of one Lady Tonks." Remus opened his mouth as if to retort but was forced to shut it quickly as Peter quickly strolled into the Hall followed closely by James Potter himself. "I must say," Sirius began muttering softly, "I honestly believed for a moment the bloke wouldn't show." Remus smirked in a way that led Lily to believe she was missing out on a very funny joke.

"Why would our Lord not wish to show up to his own banquet?" Lily asked curiously. Remus and Sirius both glanced to each other in amusement before facing Lily.

"Do you see the old man in the back corner, the one who almost steps on his ridiculously long beard every time her moves?" Sirius asked before pointing Dumbledore out who appeared to be in deep conversation with someone oddly familiar. Upon closer inspection, and much to Lily's utmost regret she identified the culprit as the very Vernon Dursley, he brother-in-law.

"Yes…but what about him?" Lily tried to hide fear behind her voice as her mind raced over the consequences of him being here. If Vernon was here then surly her sister would be as well. Lily felt stupid for not knowing better.

"Well that old git has just informed our young King that he is to be married within one year. Unfortunately James' has had to of realized that word has gotten out to almost all the unmarried Ladies in the court and it won't take long before they start flocking out young King in hopes of catching his eye." Sirius responded with a hint of bitterness to his voice.

"But if he's King…can't he just…refuse?" Lily asked with surprise, it seemed odd for a King to be forced into everything. Remus glanced over towards James quickly before thinking of an easy way to explain this.

"Unfortunately being King isn't that simple. It is because he is King that this decision has been made for him in such a rush. See…each Kingdom still reports to a higher council meant to keep peace between each nation. However…to go against the council could cause your Kingdom to now be at war with the very council meant to bring peace. In reality though…when you're at war with the council it's not just the council you are going to war against…but with every nation united with it. So I'm sure you can see why James can not simply…walk away from this demand." For the first time in Lily's life she found herself pitying her King.

"You know…I'm betting he leaves after an hour." Remus remarked casually.

"Five gold coins say he doesn't laugh thirty minutes." Sirius challenged with the same casual tone.

"Now Sirius, does our friend's discomfort mean so little to you?" Remus shook his head almost in disappointment. Sirius however was not fooled.

"Right, then I change my bet to twenty gold coins." Remus smirked before sticking out his hand in which Sirius eagerly shook it.

"And I am standing by my decision of one hour. If he lasts anymore then an hour and a half then we shall call it a draw." A barking laugh could be heard clear across the room as Sirius agreed to his friend's last demand to seal the deal. Lily could only shake her head in amusement. From the uncomfortable look on her King's face she found her self almost placing a bet giving him only twenty minutes before quickly thinking better of it.

00

"My Lord…the rat has just sent word." Severus exclaimed before kneeling on one knee before his Master. Voldemort looked down at the man with disdain.

"Something more promising then last night's report I should hope." Voldemort replied coldly.

"It is of their General by the name of Remus Lupin."

"Well get on with it." Severus had to stop the wave of fear that immediately hit him just from the impatience found in his Master's voice.

"He will be on his own with only a few foot soldiers for defense my Lord. He will be leaving by carriage to an estate just on the outskirts of the city my Lord."

"And when will this be taking place?"

"Shortly before the banquet ends My Lord." Voldemort smirked coldly as he let a small spark emit from his fingertips. It was time to show these fools just exactly what they were dealing with.

"Severus…I think it's time we sent out the wolves." Severus nodded before standing up.

"It will be done My Lord." Severus began to leave but was stopped at the sound of Voldemort's chilling voice.

"Make sure Fenrir Greyback leads the attack." Again Severus nodded before continuing on before Voldemort had the chance to request anything else.

00

Lily watched silently as she watched countless couples rise to dance. Remus had left minutes ago to meet someone who had been too sick to come out this evening and with Sirius off to socialize and flirt it left Lily alone to concentrate on what really mattered to her. She had long since lost track of Vernon and she had yet to spot Petunia. Seeing them she could handle, but not knowing where they stood at all completely disturbed the young woman. How was she to avoid them if she didn't even know where they were?

"I never did thank you properly." Lily glanced over to see her King sitting where Sirius had sat only minutes ago.

"It was my honor." Lily replied quickly, it felt like a lie even to her own ears. Still, she was in no mood to socialize, she had bigger problems to worry about. James didn't once look at her, his gaze too focused on the guests below him.

"I see Remus has already made his escape." He commented in a bored manner. Lily nodded silently, her eyes continuously scanning the Grand Hall for any sign of trouble. The young boy's silence seemed odd to James causing the King to finally take a look and glance at the boy who had saved his life. He definitely did not look suitable for fighting. He was too scrawny, like he hadn't had a decent meal in years. Still, James was never one to argue again his friend's judgment, he could only trust. After all, hadn't this boy already proven himself capable of something?

"Well…again….thank you." Lily glanced over to reply but James was already making his escape towards the floor where his guests were still dancing.

"So you're the charming young lad who saved our King's life!" Lily winced at the familiarity of the voice.

"No…you have the wrong lad." Lily replied with the manliest voice she had ever managed. She dared not turn around, she wasn't ready to test he luck with Petunia just yet.

"Oh don't sound so modest, of course you are. The whole Kingdom has been talking of you." Lily closed her eyes hoping that silence would by some miracle make her sister leave. A small giggle left Lily quickly realizing this would not happen.

00

Across the room Peter waltzed with the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Maria gazed back at him lovingly making Peter feel like the luckiest man in the room. Maria didn't need to hear that to know that's how he felt about her, it was the way he looked at her and held her close that spoke volumes. She felt a small kick that seemed to agree with her thoughts about the man before her. Peter faltered as the smile on Maria's face soon turned to a look of pain that covered her features immediately.

"Maria…what's wrong?" He asked quickly, his arms holding tightly around her as she began to fall to the floor.

"The baby…it's coming." Peter's eyes widened in fear at his wife's words…this would make her two months early.

"James…Sirius! Get over here quick!" He shouted loudly, he was unable to keep the fear out of his eyes. Both the King and his best friend seemed to be by his side instantaneously as his wife gazed back in fear. Sirius looked up to any soldier near by that could assist immediately. His eyes landed on a very uncomfortable looking Jack Woods before calling out for more help.

"Woods! Get over here now!"

00

Lily frowned at the persistence of her sister who still babbled on loudly from behind. She only hoped that Petunia would get bored and leave…very soon. Luck seemed to be on her side however when the loud voice of Sirius Black could be heard calling her name.

"Woods! Get over here now!" Sirius called while kneeling before a very pregnant blonde who Lily could only assume was Lord Pettigrew's wife. Lily quickly turned, their eyes meeting for only a moment.

"I apologize, but I must take my leave now." Petunia nodded numbly as she watched the soldier leave, the boy with her sister's same emerald green eyes. She watched him leave with speed Lily didn't even think herself capable as she made her way to the center of the room.

"Woods, help Peter get his wife to the carriage immediately, you will accompany them to the doctor." Lily nodded while glancing to the woman before her.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius smirked before clapping a hand on Peter's back.

"Petey here is going to be a daddy." He responded as dramatically as possible.

00

Remus glanced nervously towards the blonde soldier before him as he felt the carriage stop immediately followed shortly by a loud howl in the distance. The young General cast a quick glance out the window only to be met with a large amount of fog.

"My Lord, stay in the carriage!" A loud voice commanded followed by the sounds of screaming mixed with howlish laugher.

"Come out come out wherever you are." A new voice taunted in the distance. Remus looked quickly towards the soldier across from him.

"We need to get this carriage moving…NOW!"

00

Lily watched as Peter nervously paced outside the room his wife was now being held. Sirius and James leaned lazily against the wall closest to the room's door; they had arrived only moments after Peter. No one said a word, only waited. Lily listened as a horse galloped urgently towards the group's location. It was odd to hear anybody out this late.

"Lord Potter! Lord Potter!" A voice called out frantically before letting the door fly open. His tattered uniform was covered with mud and fresh blood gathering the group's fullest attention.

"What is it?" James asked quickly, his calm composure seeming to diminish slightly at the sight of the soldier before him.

"It's Lord Remus…there was an attack."

00

Yes I know…I'm going to get some hate for ending this chapter the way I did, but I hope to have the next one out relatively soon.


	12. Mark of the Werewolves

YAY! I am so proud of myself for this quick update. Then again, I don't think I could have slept properly until I jotted down what was needed after such a horrible cliffie at the end of the last chapter. So allow me to get on with my thanks and again, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

0

Lionella- thank you very much, and you'll find all about Remus this chapter

WhiteCamellia- hope this was a quick enough update

Angel-Miko- got it, ASAP, lol. Hope you enjoy

LilyJames addict- It may take a little while for Lily and James, but I promise, it will happen. I'm just not going to make it easy for them

Buttonbit- lol, thank you

Eve1980- and I hope you continue to love where it's going

Cool-mulle- I'm glad you like, and I hope this was soon enough for you

AnitaPotter- though this is AU, I am trying to keep it as cannon as possible with the original story. I just like having a little fun with it adding my own spin to it, thanks for the review

1BigRomantic- lol, don't worry, I didn't make you wait too long this time

MadameProngs-(for every chapter review) – Wow, thank you for all the lovely reviews on every chapter. I already got to talk to you a bit last night, but again, thank you.

Girl- I'm glad you enjoyed and don't worry, this story is not stopping

0

So without further ado, Chapter 12

0

Woods, follow me!" James left as he quickly exited the doctor's home. Lily looked to Sirius helplessly only to be responded with a quick nod to obey their King. Keeping in the sigh she so desperately wished to let out, she quickly made her way to go outside where James was waiting. He did not speak at first, even after the door was shut safely shut behind her. He only gazed angrily into the distance where his castle could be seen clearly in the distance. Unsure of what to say or do Lily decided it was better to just wait for any orders to be given.

"I don't know why Sirius trusts you." He finally muttered, his hazel eyes taking in her full appearance. "To be completely you look nothing like a soldier with your status should. To be fair…you did save my life, but still…" Lily listened silently, her features calm and unaffected, inside she was fuming. She did not need criticism from a King who barely knew her.

"Will that be all My Lord?" she answered coolly. James seemed to consider her question for a moment, as if unsure of what to do next.

"Regardless of what I have just said, Sirius seems to believe you capable and trustworthy…or he never would have demanded you come help Mrs. Pettigrew get here." Lily stared blankly back.

"He only needed an escort My Lord…I hardly see why that would mean he trusts me." James smirked while shaking his head softly.

"Do you see any other soldier here? Outside the Generals and the bleeding man inside…do you see anyone else here to help?" Lily shook her head no, confusion still lacing her features. "It is because he trusts you to be here…and if he trusts you then…I guess I should too." He let out a heavy sigh before gazing back up towards the castle. "Sirius will stay here with Peter until Maria is okay, but you will accompany me back to the castle. I want it understood however that you are to speak to no one of tonight's events. I do not need this Kingdom in an uproar over this attack, is that understood?"

"Yes My Lord." James glanced back to the young soldier before him.

"Then let us leave, we are in for a long and busy night."

00

Vernon glanced worriedly towards his wife as he began undressing for bed. She did the same, but her expression remained blank and emotionless. She had been this way since he had met up with her towards the end of the banquet.

"Petunia darling…wont you please tell me what is bothering you so?" Petunia was silent for a moment, her mind racing over the night's events.

"I guess I'm just more tired then I had thought I was…that is all." Petunia replied trying to sound as honest as possible. Vernon nodded slowly; he wasn't in the mood to anger his wife so instead opted to drop the subject entirely. Petunia would tell him of her troubles eventually, he was sure of it. Petunia climbed into bed quickly before wrapping the covers tightly around her and pretending to sleep. How was she to explain her troubles of a teenage lad with eyes that matched her sister's? Never before had she come across anyone who had eyes that exact shade of green, and she had seen many. Yet here was this boy with eyes that looked so much like Lily's. Something wasn't right, and Petunia knew it. She would learn what she could of this boy and discover whatever mystery there was to learn of this green-eyed-boy by the name of Jack Woods.

00

Peter gazed lovingly at his wife's sleeping form, his baby boy wrapped snugly in a light blue blanket rested in his arms. He had a son…his very own son. He watched as the child wrapped a tiny hand around his much larger finger.

"He's so small." Sirius whispered in awe, he had never really been around a baby before.

"He's beautiful." Peter replied lovingly. Sirius could only smile as his eyes gazed over Peter's serene expression.

"He looks like you…and with any luck he'll grow up to be just like you." Peter smiled, his eyes never leaving his newborn son.

"I don't care how he is when he is older…I have a son, he can do whatever he wants."

"We are going to have to head out soon…James will be waiting." Peter nodded, his eyes again gazing over his sleeping wife.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Sirius nodded before clasping a friendly hand on Peter's shoulder.

"We'll make sure of it. Maria's a tough girl anyway, nothings going to touch that gal." Peter smiled in agreement before handing his new son Alexander over to the doctor's wife for her to now look after.

00

Lily could only gasp at the image before her. Remus Lupin, the kind hearted man she had grown to respect, now lay motionless on a blood stained bed before her. You wouldn't even know he was breathing if you didn't watch closely for the small rise and fall of his chest. Dumbledore now stood over the man in a desperate attempt to stop whatever bleeding he could, a grave look remained in his eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" James asked urgently, his voice sounded small as worry and concern took over him all at once. Dumbledore didn't answer, his hands moving quickly to wrap a new bandage around Remus' torn neck. Lily jumped as the door burst open revealing Sirius and Peter. They both froze at the bloodied mess that was their friend.

"What the hell happened?" Sirius demanded, his shock now quickly turning to anger. Peter put a hand on Sirius' shoulder in hopes of calming his worried friend. Dumbledore finished the bandaging before gazing quietly at the group before him, his eyes missing the usual sparkle they had all grown to know.

"I think it would be best if we make sure no outside ears can hear what I am about to explain to you, no matter how hard it would be for anyone to believe." Peter nodded before taking a quick glance outside the room and looking about for anyone that might be around this late at night. Once satisfied that they were indeed alone, he quickly shut the door before quickly locking it.

"There is nobody around." Peter confirmed before taking his place beside Sirius. Dumbledore nodded before letting out a heavy sigh. For the first time in his life he could actually feel his age catching up with him.

"You have all heard the rumors…regarding the Dark Lord." It was more of a statement then anything else. Everyone in the room nodded, everyone knew of the rumors concerning the Dark Lord who supposedly mastered the ways of Black Magic.

"What has that got to do with Remus…will he be okay or not?" James demanded angrily. Sirius could only nod in agreement to James' question.

"I'm afraid now that what he may possess is more then Black Magic, but the control of creatures we never would have dreamed existed." The group glanced at each other in confusion before looking back up at Dumbledore.

"What…what kind of creatures?" Peter asked slowly, his mind thinking back to the time of his own captivity.

"Werewolves." All but Peter looked at the man as if he had grown a second head.

"I'm sorry…Werewolves?" James asked in bewilderment. Surely the old man had finely lost it. Dumbledore nodded slowly before gazing down at the man lying injured before him.

"They seem nothing short of something you would find in a bad dream but I assure you…they do exist." James would have thought it all a joke if it weren't for Remus so badly injured and Dumbledore's serious expression. Dumbledore would never joke about something like this. Lily gazed sadly at the General before her, her mind trying to wrap itself around the thought of Werewolves.

"But…how would you know…I don't see Remus sprouting hairs and fangs." Sirius replied quietly just in case some outside person did happen to be close enough to hear. Dumbledore let out another sigh before loosening the bandage around Remus' left hand. Clearly visible was a large black circled with tiny yellow spots outlining the rim. The group looked curiously at the hand before looking back to Dumbledore for an answer.

"It is the mark that defines when one bitten will turn. It won't be tonight, he has only now been given the curse, but come next month..." His words trailed off sadly as he looked at the man below him.

"So what do we do…is there a cure?" Sirius asked, his eyes too trailing over his fallen friend. Dumbledore shook his head sadly before rewrapping the injured hand. James looked at everyone in the room, his eyes darkening in anger.

"We tell no one of this, I repeat no one. We will not have our friend's reputation dragged through the mud because of something that's not his fault!" His looked to everyone in the room, his eyes landing lastly on Lily who only nodded numbly in response.

"What do we do…when the next full moon comes?" Peter asked quietly, his eyes resting sadly on his friend.

"We lie…we say he's with relatives, or an important mission, or well…anything. This secret does not leave the room. Remus will have enough to deal with; he doesn't need to be bothered by this. Regardless of his condition, he is still and will always be our friend."

"He's going to have a hard time dealing with this." Sirius replied sadly before moving closer to Remus. "Of all the people, out of anybody out there, why Remus? He is probably the best of us all here…so why?" James shook his head sadly; he didn't know how to respond.

"Remus will be okay…because we will be there to let him know he's alright." Peter replied with determination he never felt before.

00

"It is done." Severus whispered as he watched his Master mount a black stallion.

"Then you shall hurry towards the Southern Lands, you will find their King waiting for you." Severus nodded obediently.

"As you wish My Lord."

00

James watched as the group filed one by one out of the room. It was now only he and Dumbledore who remained. With everything that has happened to this Kingdom, he felt there was only thing left to do. He was trapped in this decision, he knew this now. There would be no time to find someone. That just wasn't his fate. But if Voldemort could target one of his own Generals so quickly and do…this, then what was to stop the man from getting to James himself. He almost wanted to laugh bitterly at the thought of Voldemort as a man, he was beyond that. He was evil himself, for only evil could do what he did to a man like Remus Lupin.

"You win." James whispered quietly, his eyes remaining firmly on his friend. Dumbledore seemed caught off guard for a moment as he looked questioningly to James.

"I'm sorry?"

"You win…I will marry and produce an heir."

"Did you find someone…have you met someone suitable." James shook his head, an angry laugh escaping his lips.

"No but you will get the pleasure of doing it for me!" Dumbledore shook his head, how could his King, a man he had helped raise since birth, think him able to get any pleasure out of finding him a wife.

"And how would I do that?" James turned his angry eyes on the old man, his tone bitter and harsh.

"I don't know, pick a name out of a hat for all I care, it does not matter to me. I have no time for such things so therefore you can do it for me!" Dumbledore, for what felt like the hundredth time that night, let out a heavy sigh before sitting on a lone wooden chair.

"As happy as I am to find you ready for marriage, I believe it would be best if you were the one to choose your own wife." James took one last look before walking angrily to the door.

"Like I said, I don't care who, just pick someone. I however have more important things to worry about, like how to keep my friends for being killed."

00

"Ay, Woods, that you mate?" A familiar voice asked as Lily made her way into the small room that was now her new home. Lily looked to see Weasley, Burke, and the man known as Moody all still very much awake playing what appeared to be a very intense game of poker.

"Yeah, it's me, what in the devil are you all still doing up?"

"Well you see." Weasley replied with that same boyish grin. "Burke here just got back from the brothel and while feeling young, dumb, and full of cum, he has decided to test his luck on cards. Moody here finally got tired of yelling at us to keep it down so here he is, and I…I just wish to come out of this a richer man. Care to join us?" Lily shook her head no, she felt too exhausted from the night's events to really do anything but sleep.

"I think I may just go to bed, maybe another night though."

"Suit yourself." Weasley replied cheerfully before scooping up a few of his winnings off the table. "Best to keep your money anyways." Lily quickly forced a laugh before climbing into her own bed. She had to admit, it was nice not having to share a bunk anymore, and found herself much relieved by the comfort of the new mattress. It was much softer then the one from her barracks.

"So where have you been all night? I believe the banquet ended hours ago." Moody commented suspiciously before folding his hand. Lily glanced over making sure to clear her expression of any emotions.

"Lord Pettigrew's wife gave birth this evening, I was ordered to escort her to the doctor in town." Her answer seemed to satisfy the much older soldier for he didn't ask her anything more of it allowing Lily able to fall into a deep and undisturbed sleep.

00

Peter left Remus only to head strait for the Doctor's home. He knew his wife would still be there waiting and would worry if Peter didn't come back soon. Peter also knew that he himself would not be satisfied until he could see wife was perfectly fine with his own two eyes. His thoughts drifted back to Remus and the pain his friend had gone through. Since Peter had arrived back to his Kingdom safely he had tried desperately to forget his own experiences in captivity, but with the birth of his son and the savage attack on Remus, all his mind could do was dwell on the happenings before his escape. He had never talked about it, and was thankful no one had pressed him for information concerning it. Not even his beautiful Maria had questioned him, and she was the one he wished more then anything to be able to discuss it with. He knew now that he could never, it would only worry her further when all Peter wanted to do was make her feel safe. Still…the memory continually haunted him like a plague that he could not shake off.

_"Do you still deny what I want?" Voldemort asked as a new Death Eater came up quickly before kicking Peter roughly in the face. The captured General coughed up a mouthful of blood before glaring angrily at the Dark Lord before him._

_"I will not betray my Kingdom!" Voldemort spit angrily on the fallen General, his eyes burning with hate._

_"Then you will die here Peter Pettigrew, you will die!" Voldemort motioned for two Death Eaters to hold the General up, they wasted no time in obeying. Peter glared daggers as the Dark Lord drew closer, his mouth mere inches away from Peter's ear._

_"Oh I will, don't worry about that my dear Peter Pettigrew!" Voldemort spat his name like it was a disease, Peter's own expression remaining one of anger and hate. "But first I will kill your friends, I will kill your family, I will even kill that beautiful wife you have waiting for you at home. I will hunt down anyone who matters, and then, when you have nothing left but yourself, it will be only then that I allow you the death you will be undoubtedly seeking." Voldemort whispered, his voice chilling Peter to the core. Peter glanced over towards Voldemort, he couldn't help but believe every word._

Peter didn't notice he had arrived until he heard Maria's soft melodic voice beckoning him forward.

"There you are, I was just telling Alexander that you would be back any moment." Maria said cheerfully, their son resting snugly in her arms. Peter forced a smile before making his way to his way to his wife who now sat up comfortably on her bed, pillows rested snugly behind her back. "I heard Remus was injured, will he be okay?" Peter nodded trying to make his voice sound as honest as possible.

"It may take a few days but yes…I have faith that Remus will be okay."

00

"Bella...Bella!" Sirius called urgently from outside the local Brothel door. Moments later a light could be seen from inside before the door opened revealing a very angry looking brunette.

"Sirius Black, what are you doing?" She demanded angrily. It didn't take her too long to see something was wrong, she could already smell the strong scent of whiskey on his breath.

"Bella my love, I must say, you do look absolutely ravishing tonight. Is that a new dress?" Bella's eyes narrowed as she surveyed the man before her.

"What is it you want Black?"

"Well I was just wandering…no…well yes, wandering, if my room was available." Bella pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Excuse me?" Her voice sounding dangerous now causing Sirius to flinch for just a moment.

"Well you see, I was just making sure that…um, nobody was in my room tonight." Sirius stated quietly sounding much like a child trying to make sure that no one was touching his favorite toy.

"Well of course there isn't, why would there be?" Her hands were now planted on her hips while she fought to contain the anger within. Sirius grinned before quickly walking closer and tossing the beautiful woman known as Bella over his shoulder. "Black, what are you doing?" She asked angrily, though only Sirius could catch the slight amount of humor behind those words.

"Like I said Bella my love, just making sure my room is free. Thought you might like to keep me company."

00

Dumbledore shook his head; he could not believe he was even doing this. Before him laid the complete list of every single Lady living within the King's court. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and allowed his finger to land aimlessly on one of the many names before him. Dumbledore slowly opened one eye, followed by the other, before silently reading allowed the name which would now become the future Mrs. James Potter.

"Well Miss. Susanna Halls, I do hope you enjoy being queen."

00

So, love it, hate it? I know, things seem to only be getting worse for all of our characters but I promise, assuming I don't kill anyone off in my boredom, it will get better eventually:)

R/R, and thanks for reading.

BTW, me and my roommates were having an argument about this, is there really such thing as too much Chinese food?


	13. Hide your virgins

Wow, I don't know how I'm managing these quick updates but I am very proud of myself:) So I hope everyone enjoys and please do let me know what you think. Also, I agree, there is never such thing as too much Chinese food.

0

Angel-Miko- I hate making typos like that, but thanks for pointing it out

LilyJames addict- I know, Dumbledore is being stupid, but have faith things will eventually work out. It's just not going to happen all at once

-Scp- -Petunia wants Lily to be dead, but she's not completely sure. It will touch more on that later on in the story

heather12345- I hope the update was quick enough, and thanks for the review

Lady Knight Keladry- you are right, things will get worse before they get better

Lionella- I'm glad your enjoying the story so far, I hope this chapter continues to please

AnitaPotter- I know, my grammar skills are not the best, I'm trying to work on that. I'm glad you enjoy Bella, I plan to continue developing her more as the story continues

Buttonbit- I know, nobody was expecting a Susanna, I don't plan on making this easy on anyone in this story.

Isolde Eris- I hate how in almost every story Peter is nothing but some random kid in the side lines. I just want to be able to portray that he was at one point a really good friend.

Kkroonie- lol, isn't it odd the kind of discussions roomies have with each other?

White Camellia- thank you bunches:)

0

"Mm…my head." Sirius groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. The sunlight was beginning to creep through the window hurting his eyes even more.

"That's generally what happens when you drink that much whiskey in a short amount of time." An irritated voice replied from beside him. He glanced over to see a very naked Bella snuggled up close. He couldn't help but grin before closing his eyes once more.

"Thought you were done with me." Bella frowned, her eyes darkening slightly.

"Well…it's like you said last time we woke up this way. This is only a quick fuck, nothing else, why not indulge myself." Sirius slightly cringed at the bitterness behind her words.

"You make it sound so wrong when you say it." Bella shrugged before slipping out of the bed in search for her clothes.

"They were your words first." Sirius glanced over, her naked frame turning him on all over again, he knew it was more then a simple case of morning wood.

"Oh don't be like that Bella…you know how I say things without thinking." Bella shrugged indifferently before reaching for her black silk panties.

"But it was the truth…was it not?" It was more of a statement then a question, even to Sirius' own ears. He looked down shamefully because he knew…Bella was right.

"So then…why did you agree to join me?" Bella shook her head angrily, her brunette curls bouncing lightly over her shoulders.

"Was I supposed to sit and mope because of you? I've got news for you Sirius Black. Up there on that pedestal of yours you may be Sirius Black, the General, the war Hero, the Friend. But down here in the real world where the rest of us little people stand your still nothing but plain old Sirius Black, the good fuck and nothing else!" It took everything in her power not to scream those last words; she wouldn't allow the man before her to see how he really affected her. She was better then that, she didn't need him to notice for her to feel it.

"Bella…" Her name came out in just barely a whisper, his face looking crushed beneath her brutally honest words.

"Just go…you're a busy man…your King awaits you." She quickly slipped on her light blue dress before walking to the door. She was in no mood to deal with him today, not when her heart was still recovering for his last visit. Sirius watched blankly as the woman left the room letting the door slam shut behind her.

"Oh bloody hell, too early for this." He muttered darkly before leaning back into the comfortable sheets.

00

Lily woke to the light causing an immediate feeling of panic.

"Damn it I'm late!" she cursed quickly before jumping quickly out of bed.

"Late for what?" Weasley asked casually, he was still engrossed in the game of poker from the night before. He seemed cheerful enough as Burke sulked at all he had lost. Moody was passed out in his chair, a mug of rum in his hand.

"Well…for training…" Lily muttered, but from the boy's curious glances she found herself unsure of how to answer that.

"Oh that." Weasley replied with a smile. "Been cancelled, since General Black was out all night and has yet to return, we get to stay in." Lily nodded slowly, confusion still evident in her features.

"He was out…all night?" Weasley laughed as Burke once again lost yet another hand.

"Yeah, it happens from time to time. Remember when I told you about that room of his down at the brothel." Lily nodded slowly, her mind still trying to wake up. "Well if he has a bad night or something, he'll usually head over there, pass out, and come back sometime the next day. So I'm betting he just had one of those nights, wouldn't happen to know why by any chance?" Lily quickly shook her head no while trying to look as casual as possible.

"Don't see why he would have, seemed in a good mood when I last saw him." Weasley seemed to buy this before beginning to pocket some of his winnings off the table.

"Well I'm done with this, mind waking me up when our General does eventually show?" Lily nodded as she watched a sour looking Burke and a jolly looking Weasley head off to bed. Both man bothered waking Moody up from the chair, and Lily wasn't too keen on the idea herself.

0

"Where…where am I?" Remus asked groggily before forcing his eyes to open. He was faced with nothing but blinding light before slowly things began to come into focus. He groaned painfully as his whole body burned with each movement he tried to make, he just couldn't remember how he got in this condition. He remembered leaving the banquet, the nervous smiles on the newer soldier's faces, and then…it all went blank after that.

"Try not to move." The voice of James Potter ordered gently. Remus obediently complied.

"James…wha…what happened to me?" His voice felt raw, as if he had been screaming all night.

"There was an attack…you were on your way to see Lady Tonks…and …" Remus closed his eyes; he could already tell this story had no happy ending from the sound of James' voice. "You were badly injured, but Dumbledore says you're going to be alright…he says you'll…that you'll be just, just fine mate."

"Will I James?" Remus asked quietly. His body seemed to scream otherwise. Something was more then just wrong with him. He didn't know how to explain how he knew, but something wasn't right. James nodded before walking steadily closer to the bed, his hand reaching out for Remus' own marked one.

"Remus, I have something you need to know…something you're going to probably find very hard to believe. I just want to tell you that…well no matter what you may believe, you're still our friend. With that you are also still a true and loyal General that I have had the privilege of fighting with throughout the years. Nothing is going to change, do you understand me?" Remus nodded silently, he had to force himself to stop from asking any questions that were already bubbling forth.

"James…just tell me what happened to me." His voice sounded so small making James feel even worse about the situation. Still, it was with a heavy heart that James took a seat beside his friend's bed and began to cautiously reveal the truth.

0

Peter stood outside the door revealing the room that Remus now rested in. He had felt nervous about showing up all morning; he just wasn't ready to see his friend's pained expression when he learned the truth. Peter shook his head bitterly, he was being selfish and he knew it. His life had not been ruined by this tragic event, and it was Peter who needed to be strong now for a friend who had always been strong for him. Peter listened and was disheartened to hear silent cries coming from Remus himself followed by comforting words from James. Peter let out a sigh before pushing the door open. Remus was indeed awake, though he did not move as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. Peter could see where tears had fallen down his friend's face. James glanced over offering a weak smile before turning his attention back to Remus.

"Does he know?" Peter asked softly, his heart slowly breaking for his friend.

"Know what? That I am a monster!" Remus answered bitterly, his words making both James and Peter hurt for their friend.

"You are not a monster." James sincerely replied, his hand still holding Remus' own. "Your still the kindhearted Remus Lupin we grew up, nothing has changed." Peter nodded in agreement before walking closer so he could now stand at the foot of the bed.

"Yes I am!" Remus bit back angrily, his body aching in pain.

"You're not a monster." Peter replied, his voice sounding stern.

"Who's not a monster?" Sirius loudly asked as he made his way into the room. He let the door shut loudly behind him.

"Remus here believes he is a monster." Peter answered sadly. A few more silent tears rolled down Remus' face causing Sirius to tsk loudly before making his own way to the bed.

"Remus a monster?" he mockingly questioned before putting a dramatic hand over his heart. "Well hide you virgins ladies, Remus the monster is on the loose." Remus slowly opened his puffy and bloodshot eyes before glaring daggers at his friend.

"You know what I am…a…a….A Werewolf! Don't you dare deny it!" Again Sirius tsk'd before reaching out and grabbing Remus' other hand that wasn't being held by James.

"So you're a Werewolf." Sirius remarked casually. "We only got to deal with you what…three days out of the month? That's better then most woman. Have you seen how Peter gets, he has to avoid his wife for a whole week out of the month and she doesn't even transform or do anything cool like you. Being a Werewolf does not define who you are…it just…adds a little extra to your personality."

"You say that now, but what happens when those three days arrive, you won't be all smiles and jokes then. I'm sure of it.

"But of course we will." Sirius replied cheerfully. "Have you ever wandered what it would be like to shave a Werewolf? I for one am just dying to know. And look; now I even get the chance to learn."

"You won't be saying that when I'm tearing through your flesh!" James offered a gentle squeeze managing to capture Remus' attention.

"I think the point that Sirius is…badly trying to make here is…it doesn't matter that you're a Werewolf. When the time does come that we need to make precautions then we will, but we are not going to let this define who you are!" Remus returned to staring at the ceiling, James' words ringing through his ears.

"And what of my men…what will they think of me now?" He sounded like a scared child when he asked this.

"Nobody will no." Peter replied with a reassuring tone. "The only ones who know are the people in this room, Dumbledore, and the young Jack Woods. Sleep peacefully knowing they won't be telling anyone either." Remus let out a sigh with feeling slightly more at ease about the situation.

"And this…it doesn't bother any of you…at all?" They all shook their heads no, comforting smiles on each their faces.

"Remus, you will always be the kindhearted pussy too afraid to get his dick wet to me. Now I just have another reason the treat you even more like a woman." Remus scoffed. He regretted it immediately as shivers of pain went through his body from just that slightest movement.

"Being a Werewolf makes me…more womanly?" Sirius beamed before ruffling the top of his friend's hair.

"Well I can only conceive of telling a woman they had a furry time of the month." All men were relieved to hear Remus let out a small chuckle in response.

"Though you know…" Peter casually responded with a grin. "I do believe this calls for your very own nickname. I for one was thinking of calling you Moony, clever thinking on my part I know, no need for praise." Peter joked causing Sirius to let out a throaty laugh.

"That is just perfect Petey my boy, fatherhood has truly done you well. So Moony it is." Remus groaned at the new nickname before fully catching on to what exactly Sirius had said.

"Wait a minute; Peter is not a father yet!" Peter smiled proudly as he thought back to his son waiting back at him for him.

"Yes, it is true. Peter's super sperm has helped bring life to a healthy baby boy just last night before the banquet even ended." Sirius replied happily.

"Well I'll be." Remus responded cheerfully. "Anything else I might have missed during my short absence."

"I'm getting married." James replied bitterly. Sirius rolled his eyes in response.

"We already know that James. One year, you will marry some random Lady of the court who will hopefully be hot enough for you to stand making babies with. Do I have it all right?" James shook his head, his eyes darkening slightly.

"No I mean…its official. I even know who, I had Dumbledore pick someone and…"

"Whoa! I mean…whoa whoa! Sirius interrupted quickly. "Did you just say you had Dumbledore pick you a bride? What the hell is wrong with you mate? Go back there and tell the old man that you have changed your mind you bloody git!"

"It's too late; I've already had the letter sent out first thing this morning allowing my bride to know I've made my decision." Sirius shook his head angrily, his arms now crossed over his chest.

"And who dare I ask is this Lady in question?"

"Lady Susanna Halls."

"Over my dead body!" Sirius barked back angrily. "I know Susanna Halls, slept with her twice even. The woman is nothing more then a money hungry bitch who would probably gladly sell her own dying father if it meant a few extra gold coins in her pocket!" James rolled his eyes before releasing Remus' hand and standing up.

"Sirius, they are all money hungry. I know, I've met them. So please tell me what difference it would make concerning which one I married?"

"Well if you chose someone else then at least you would know that you're not stuck getting sloppy seconds." James rolled his eyes before leaning against the wall.

"Sirius, you have slept with almost every single, along with the few married, Ladies in this court. It would be far too tiring to find someone who wouldn't be considered sloppy seconds. Now enough of this, I have made my choice, there is no discussion necessary!" Peter coughed lightly before sharing disturbed glances with both Remus and Sirius.

"James…in all fairness, it's not like you actually…chose your bride. Dumbledore did that for you. We just think you might be…happier, if you found a bride of your own you know." Peter said in the most reasonable tone he could manage.

"This discussion is over; the choice has already been made!" James held a dangerous tone hoping his friends would get the message to just drop this discussion entirely. If he had taken a closer look in Sirius' eyes he would have seen that this discussion was in fact far from over.

0

"And where are you going?" Peter asked quickly while watching Sirius rushing around his cluttered room in the palace before throwing random articles of clothing into a large duffle bag.

"James has just sent me on some damn assignment to meet with the two King Brothers to the west. Didn't want to give me any warning in fear word might reach out to the wrong ears. He thinks we might have a spy in our midst." Peter smirked while leaning on the doorframe.

"Can you blame him? I was even wandering after what happened to Remus…seemed odd to get attacked on something planned just that day." Sirius looked at the man quickly before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I think this is just horse shit. James just doesn't want me trying to change his mind about this stupid marriage because he knows I'm right!" Peter shared a sympathetic smile; it was all could seem to do. He knew just as well as any of them what a bad idea this was, James could just be…so hard headed at time. "Peter…just make sure you and Moony at least talk to him about this while you're gone."

"Sure thing Sirius, we'll try our best." Sirius nodded before slinging the duffle bag over his shoulders.

"Well I guess I'll head off. Take care of that pretty wife of yours."

"Leaving so quickly?" Sirius nodded before letting out a sigh.

"I've got to let a few of my men know to grab what they can in three minutes and start following me to the stables."

0

Lily watched as Moody and Weasley both bickered loudly foolishly about a fake eye. Apparently Moody had drunkenly bet it over to Weasley the night before and was arguing angrily that he wanted it back. Weasley held it above his head jokingly only making Moody angrier.

"Weasley, give him back his damn eye already." Lily called out while lying back lazily on her bed.

"Oh come on Woods, lighten up. He would have gotten it back eventually." Weasley replied with a grin before tossing the eye back to Moody. Lily rolled her eyes before letting out a light chuckle. Men could be so weird at times. Lily glanced up to the sound of the door open thinking it might be Burke, she was surprised to find General Black.

"You three…where's Burke?" He asked quickly, his eyes scanning around the cluttered room.

"Not sure My Lord," Weasley replied quickly before standing up strait followed by everyone else repeating the gesture of respect.

"Hmm…no time anyway. You three, get what you can get packed in three minutes and meet me at the stables, we leave immediately."

"Where to sir?" Moody asked quickly, his missing eye still balled up in his hand. Sirius decided not to even comment on that before walking back out the door.

"Just meet me at the stables, we leave immediately.

0

"Were you going to give yourself enough time to say goodbye to anybody?" Sirius glanced over to see James walking closer towards him.

"Figured I would get an early start." James smirked, his eyes looking up to the sky.

"Or late, the sun will be setting in just a couple of hours." Sirius shrugged, he could see Woods, Burke, and Weasley all heading towards him in the distance. James followed his gaze with a frown.

"Woods is still new; do you really think it a good idea to bring him along?" Sirius shook his head in annoyance.

"Why am I the only one who can see his potential?" James could only look over with a cocky grin.

"So I see I am not the only one who has questioned your methods."

"And yet you ignore when anyone dares to question yours." James narrowed his eyes as he grasped what Sirius was saying.

"It's not like we didn't know I would have to choose someone."

"But that's just it James, you didn't choose! You let some old bloke do it for you. Do you honestly see nothing wrong with that?" James said nothing as he watched the three figures walk closer.

"Be safe my friend, I wish to be able to celebrate your return."

00

So, I am very proud of myself for my update speed:) I hope everyone enjoyed, just make sure to drop me a review and let me know what you think. BTW, another roomie topic discussion, anyone else here a Zombie survival plan?


	14. Traveling

Yay, another semi-quick update. This chapter was kind of hard to get out, I know what I want to happen and I have all these thoughts rushing around about it, it's just getting to that point that's getting to me. Still, I am very pleased with all the positive reviews and I hope everyone continues to enjoy.

0

Lionella- I'm glad you're enjoying Bella. I was a little confused in the beginning on how to portray her so I'm glad it seems I made the right choice.

TheArrowThatMissed- I'm sorry I had this story on hold for so long. I never meant to let that happen, I hope you continue to enjoy, and thanks so much for the review

Buttonbit- James is being an arse…but then again, if someone had told me I had to get married at age 20 I probably would have punched someone.

AnitaPotter- I'm glad you don't mind the grammar so much, and I will continue to try and get these updates out as fast as possible. I'm just glad I never stopped this story, I really like where I'm going with it.

Angel-Miko- girls do kick ass in my opinion, granted I live with three guys, but at least girls have to common sense not to leave porno mags all over the bathroom floor, lol

WhiteCamellia- I'm actually very shocked with my own speed myself. As for James, he is just being stubborn; I think rich life makes people act like children

Na1129- Thanks, and I'll continue to try with this speed

LilyJames addict- now what kind of person would I be if I made this easy for anyone? But I assure you, Sirius will not stand by and let his friend do something too stupid

Kkroonie- My roommies and I have way too much free time

1BigRomantic- Thanks, and I hope this is a fast enough update:)

zEthHPfrEaK- (for all chapters you reviewed for) Thanks a bunch. I know, the Susanna thing was a last minute decision, but in the end I think you will find it a good thing. I hope this update was quick enough and I'm glad you are enjoying:)

madamprongs- thanks for the review, you might want to send me that youtube link, it sounds funny

0

Sirius watched from the corner of his eyes as his three companions joked lightly beside the fire. For two days they had all traveled with Sirius in the lead. The three soldiers never asked where they were going or for what purpose. They only followed in awkward silence making sure to be ready for any order their General might have for them. Sirius didn't want to tell them what he really thought about this trip. James could have sent any number of diplomats in his place, but the King had chosen Sirius to speak personally with the two Kings in the West. Sirius never voiced his suspicion, but he had an idea that it had something to do with Sirius' feelings involving James' marriage. Sirius glanced over as another round of laugher erupted around the fire. Even Moody seemed to be enjoying himself. Weasley caught the General's eye before gesturing for Sirius to come over and join the three men.

"Come on Lord Black, join the group. We can't honestly be that repulsive or you never would have had the three of us join you on this mission of yours." Sirius smirked before making his way over and completing the small group beside the small fire.

"So what is it over here that has you ladies giggling so much?" Lily fought not to fidget under Sirius' intense gaze when he said this.

"Well I was just trying to give Moody here a little advice on how to approach the ladies. Woods however seems to feel more experienced in the matter and won't quit correcting me every chance he gets." Lily let out a snort before shaking her head in response.

"I just don't see how a happily married man such as yourself can give such crude advice."

"And what advice would you give?" Sirius asked curiously before warming his hands closer to the fire. Lily paused to think for a moment, her thoughts bringing her back to her own Jack and the things he had done to capture Lily's own attention.

"I would woo her." The men looked strait towards her as if she had grown an extra head before erupting into fits of laugher. Lily crossed her arms over her chest in irritation. "You laugh now, but there isn't a woman out there who doesn't want to be made special at least once in her life." Moody shook his head in amusement.

"Why waste the efforts? Every woman I have ever met was a heartless money-hungry wench!" Moody responded with a hint of bitterness to his voice. Lily's mind drifted to her sister and she couldn't help but kind of see where he was coming from. Still, she wasn't done with her argument just yet.

"And what about you Weasley, do you feel that way about your own Molly?" Weasley grinned sheepishly before shaking his head no.

"No…Molly's a rare find to say the least." Lily smirked, her eyes dancing slightly.

"It may come as a shock to some, but not every woman out there is after your wallet. But then again, if that perfect women was so easy to find then where would the fun be in the chase. It makes you appreciate her more so that when you catch her, you never give her cause to leave."

"Well my my my, if I didn't know any better I would have to say that our young friend here is in love." Weasley commented with a hint of laugher behind his eyes. Lily shook her head, her emerald eyes staring intently into the blazing fire before her.

"Once upon a time…I truly was."

0

"I just don't understand why you can't go ask the King for just a little time for yourself." Marie muttered with a pout while her personal maid began packing a few of her belongings. Peter sighed before kissing his wife gently on the head.

"I have a duty here, maybe if things were different…if Remus hadn't…" His words trailed off as he thought back to his injured friend. Maria frowned, her eyes watering slightly.

"I just wish you could join me."

"It will only be for a few weeks my love, and then we will be together once again." Maria forced a smile before kissing her husband lovingly on the lips. "Send your mother my love for me." Maria nodded, her face brightening some at the mention of her mother.

"She will be thrilled to see Alexander…she always wanted a grandchild." Peter smiled before walking closer to the crib where his son now peacefully slept.

"He really is beautiful." Peter whispered so profoundly that Maria couldn't help but feel like she was falling in love with her husband all over again. Peter thought of his wife and the journey she would be taking. He felt selfish for wanting her to stay, though he wasn't sure how much of that feeling was due to worry. Still, she had promised her mother she would visit as soon as the baby was born, he could not deny her the privilege of keeping her word.

"I will miss you my love." She said quietly before entwining her own hand with his own. Peter pulled her closer into a tight embrace before kissing the top of her head. He tried pushing back whatever fear was in his heart about her leaving into the back of his mind. His Maria would be alright, and this would only be for a few weeks. She would be okay on her own for just a few weeks. He nodded for one of the servants to go fetch a soldier by the name of Burke; he would have only the best protecting his wife while she was away.

0

Lily looked down warily beside her. The path was narrow, and the sudden drop in the cliff to her right seemed never ending. She only hoped nothing would frighten the horses enough to make them lose control.

"Do you not enjoy heights young Woods?" Weasley asked jokingly. Lily couldn't miss his own fear when he too glanced down the cliff.

"It is not heights that bother me as much as not being able to see the bottom." She replied honestly. Moody snorted behind the two, his own horse bringing up the rear. Weasley glanced back with a large smile before ushering his horse to move faster in hopes to catch up with the fearless Sirius Black. Lily did not change her pace, she preferred the casual tempo. She didn't want to be this close to the edge without allowing herself at least a small amount of reaction time. It didn't help that the wind seemed to pick up the more higher they climbed up the mountain path. In the distance she could see hints of snow covering the mountain tops. If it weren't for her fear of falling towards a very painful death, she would have found the vision quite inspiring.

Another gust of wind tore past her giving Lily the harsh reminder that winter was just around the corner. She glanced down at her Father's sword which she now had strapped close to her side just in case it would be needed. A year-a-go things had been so different. There was always much to be done when winter waited just around the corner. Of course there was the daily feedings involved with all the animals, the horses could be most difficult at times. Then there were all the last minute crops waiting to be harvested before the first frost of the year arrived. Still, Lily was always amazed how her father had managed to always find time to practice her skills with a blade. She vaguely wandered if he always knew what was going to happen to her…that she would end up a soldier fighting in a war she never cared about before that night. She thought back as to how her father had pushed her to be better, to be the best she could. Lily's mother had always disapproved but never argued, and Jack would sometimes join in the practices. He told her there was nothing more beautiful then a flushed woman with a blade in her hand. Lily smiled at the memory. For the first time in a long time Lily found it didn't hurt to think about him anymore.

They continued on like this for a few more hours before Sirius decided it was time to give the men a break. They would have to make it short if they wanted to cover any more ground before sundown. He had always hated this part of the journey. The dangerous and rocky terrain called for a slower pace, Sirius was not one to take anything slow. With the gracefulness of anyone born into a noble family, Sirius began to slide off the horse he had been riding. Each man took this as their cue to get off of theirs as well. Lily glanced around curiously. The path had widened and they had long since past the steep cliffs that had worried her so. Lily followed the other's actions by getting off her own horse before reaching for her canteen of water.

"Alright men, listen up!" Sirius called out before taking another gulp from his own canteen. He watched to make sure that all eyes were on him before continuing on any further. "I'm sure you have all been wondering why it is I have you traveling through this mountain terrain without any word of why."

"Got that right." Moody muttered earning a small chuckle from Sirius himself.

"Lord Potter has sent me on a task to speak to the two Kings, William and Joseph Doyles, in hopes that we might be able to explain our situation in this war. We believe that Voldemort has already formed an alliance with the Southern Lands, and sadly we do not think the outcome will look too good for our friends in the East." Each man listened silently as Sirius explained things they were never really officially allowed to hear. Sure they had all heard the rumors, but you could never fully trust the words that came from a noble's mouth.

"And what if they refuse?" Weasley asked quickly. He quickly regretted it; it was not his place to ask more then what was told by his superiors. Sirius once again made sure all eyes were on him before continuing.

"We will be going with the full intention of offering peace. If they choose not to be involved then it is not our place to pass judgment."

"And if they have already formed an alliance with the Dark Lord?" It was Lily who asked this time. Sirius looked back, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Then we return home to our King, he will tell us what to do from there. Are there any other questions." Each of the men shook their heads no; they had already crossed their rank by asking anything in the first place. "Good, let us continue then, I want to cross as much ground before dark." They all nodded silently before each climbing atop their own horse. Lily felt as if an air of tension had somehow been washed away now that everyone knew exactly where it was they were going and why.

0

"You seem troubled my friend." Remus commented as James continued to stare aimlessly out the window. The young King glanced over before forcing a smile on his face.

"I was just wondering how Sirius was faring…do you think he is still upset with me?" Remus chuckled softly, his body no longer hurting as bad with each shake.

"Sirius could never stay mad for long. Remember the time Peter pulled the prank that Sirius got blamed for." James let out a loud laugh, how could he possibly forget? It was supposed to be harmless, just a little bang to scare the nobles. By the end of it all the entire West Wing of the castle was in ruins and Sirius ended up with a nice visit from his mother. Not one soul envied being in that man's shoes then.

"I know Remus, I just…he's like my brother." Remus smiled kindly before sitting up a bit straighter.

"We all feel the same way James, but he'll be ok, he'll get over this." James shook his head, his eyes meeting Remus'.

"So enough about my brooding, how you feeling?" Remus smiled while lifting up a bandaged arm.

"I can officially move around. Dumbledore says I'm making a very good recovery considering my injuries. Though I wasn't thrilled when he told me just how long I would probably have to deal with bed rest. Don't suppose there is any chance of you sneaking me out of here early." James chuckled before walking closer to his friend.

"When I feel you are ready to get out of bed, I will see to it personally that you get to leave this room." Remus grinned before glancing around at each white wall around him.

"Any chance we could change the color in here while we're at it? White makes me think of sick people, and that's just depressing." Remus commented, though his tone gave off the strong hint of mischief behind his voice.

0

It was another two days before the group had successfully crossed the mountains that divided the Western Kingdom from the rest of the world. Sirius smiled with satisfaction. Now all that was left was the pesky rivers but that shouldn't be too hard, merchants often stayed close to either side in hopes of turning an extra profit by ferrying travelers across.

"If you don't mind me asking My Lord…how much further till we reach the Western Lands?" Sirius smirked as he turned to see the mountains gradually beginning to fade in the distance.

"We have already reached the tip of the Western Land's territory. Just another day's ride till reach the river. Then it's only half a day's ride after that." The three soldiers couldn't help but grin at the thought of knowing they would be arriving soon.

0

"Why Severus, I've been expecting you." The cold voice belonging to Lucius Malfoy called out as he watched Severus being lead into his library. Severus bowed quickly before glancing around at the guards around. Lucius glared at them all quickly letting them know they were to be excused. Without hesitation they quickly left leaving Severus alone with the Southern King.

"I assume you know why I am here." Severus remarked making sure his voice sounded as neutral as possible. Lucius nodded before taking a seat in his green throne-like chair.

"I have not had the chance to speak to your master as much as I would have liked, but his ambitions intrigue me. Tell me, what you think of his quest." Severus kept his face blank of any emotions before stepping a little closer.

"It is not my place to question his decisions or motives. All I can say is that My Lord is not a foolish or ignorant man. He knows what he is doing and he has my complete faith that he can accomplish anything he has in mind." Lucius nodded slowly, his eyes locking with Severus' own.

"I do however…find it hard to believe that the Northern Lands could be in possession of such an object. Why would it have not been brought up sooner?" Severus smirked as he thought about the object in question.

"When My Lord was a young boy he was tutored by a man you may have heard of, a scholar by the name of Dumbledore." Lucius perked up at the mention of his name.

"I have heard of him, the council has been trying to recruit him for years." Severus nodded with acknowledgment.

"My Lord claims to have seen it with his own eyes. He was just a boy, no more then thirteen, but he claims to have been with Dumbledore himself when the old man personally delivered it to the Northern Lands. If you date back, it would be right about the time all of the old temples surrounding the Council's sanctuary had been destroyed." Lucius nodded, that had been when the stone had originally vanished.

"So why has he not tried to go for it sooner." Severus smirked, his equally cold eyes staring back at the King before him.

"Would you alone try to go against the Northern Lands defense?" Lucius could only smirk. It was their defense that had kept the King from attacking himself.

"And if I aid him…he will share this power with me?" Severus nodded, his arms crossing over his chest.

"And so much more your highness."

0

Lily was amazed to see the vast difference between this city and the one from the Northern Lands. The Kingdom was set up in one giant circle and in the center of it all resided the castle. They didn't push the poor as far back as possible but kept them all in designated areas to the East of the castle. Sirius attempted to explain the defense purposes of it all but found his words useless on the three following behind. They were too busy looking around at all the different shops and pubs. It was when they got closer to the castle that found themselves a new target to stare at in utter amazement. To say it was big was an understatement. It had to be at least three times the size of the one back home. It was surrounded by vast gardens and sculptures with rosebuds running up the sides. Nobles strolled lazily through out these gardens, their eyes only lingering on the visitors for mere seconds. They reached a large wooden gate where two large guards stood waiting. Their uniforms were much unlike the red and gold uniforms Sirius had the three wearing now. There uniforms were deep blue with a bit of ruffles near the hands causing Weasley and Moody to smirk in amusement.

"We are here on behalf of King Potter." Sirius said with a hint of authority in his voice. The two guards nodded silently before parting to allow the men through. It was as soon as they made their way past that Sirius gave his first round of orders.

"Weasley, Woods, you two are to stay with the horses." His waited until they nodded in confirmation before turning to Moody.

"Your coming with me, I need someone to make me look like the nice guy when we are in there." Moody smirked before bowing his head in acknowledgment.

"Just lead the way My Lord."

0

I know, not the longest chapter ever, but I promise there will be more to come soon enough. Let me know what ya'll think, there is going to be plenty more to come soon enough. After all, James still has to meet his wife to be.


	15. Lillian

So, I'm back again, I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter and I promise to continue trying to get these chapters out as quickly as humanly possible:)

Remember, I don't own the Harry Potter Characters. If I did, I would be rich and getting drunk somewhere in Hawaii or something. Anyways, enjoy!

0

Buttonbit- Thanks for the review, I hope you continue to enjoy what's to come.:)

Na1129- glad you are liking the speed, I'm hoping I can continue with this pace before writer's block kicks in or something stupid like that.

Angel-Miko- I'm actually still unsure on how I want the scene with James meeting his wife to go. I have a million ideas but they all just seem to suck. Luckily James should be meeting Lily soon enough:)

zEthHPfrEak- Thank you, I'm glad the speed is working for you:)

choco-crush- I know, I have a lot of people wanting to see James interact with Lily but I can actually say that it will be happening pretty soon.

White-Camellia- I understand that, I feel stuck in a constant state of writer's block with all my other stories. I hope your spark comes back:)

ArrowThatMissed- Hope this was quick enough:)

AnitaPotter- lol, serves Moody right for being so damn grumpy

Chelle-Lynn- Where did this new setup come from anyway? Was there a vote, cause I sure as hell did not agree to it:( Anyways, thanks for the review, I'm glad your enjoying

LilyJames addict- I hope you enjoy this chapter as well:)

Marz bani- I'm glad your enjoying this, thanks for the review:)

0

"Why Lord Sirius, I must say this is quite a surprise." The King known as William Doyles called out before rising up from his throne. Sirius smiled before kneeling down on one knee in a show of respect. The large Throne room did nothing short but flatter the King's sense of style and wealth. Sculptures of beauty lined the walls displaying the stories passed down from generation to generation, each with the full intent of teaching that values and morals one must want for themselves. Sirius smiled once his eyes met the Lord before him. The King did not look much different then the last time Sirius had visited the Western Lands. His long red hair still hung carelessly over his shoulders making his face look even paler then normal. Silver eyes watched Sirius with sincere pleasure to see the young Lord. He was only a head taller then Sirius but still he felt tiny in comparison to William's strong muscular build. He dressed modestly in a pair of black slacks with a simple blue top. He motioned for Sirius to rise before sitting back down.

"Lord Doyles, it is good to see you well." William smiled kindly while leaning back lazily. Sirius glanced behind him quickly to see Moody still standing close to the door.

"Old friend, we have known each other too long to be so aware of our status. I beg of you, please call me by the name that was given to me." Sirius smiled apologetically in response.

"William, it really has been too long. I only wish this visit was made during happier times. I wonder, is your brother around?" William laughed before shaking his head no.

"I'm sure you remember how restless Joseph can get, he's taken a trip to visit the Western Sea." Sirius smirked at how true that statement was. Joseph looked almost identical to his brother; they often used this to their advantage as children. It was those that knew them best that could tell them apart without a moment's hesitation. William always conducted modestly in everything he did, his manners reflecting his royal upbringing. Joseph was a completely different story. He could never sit still for too long and often found any excuse to leave the castle walls. Today it would be to see the Western Sea, tomorrow could just as easily be for the chance to sleep in the mountains. Sirius knew better then to let Joseph's carefree attitude confuse him. The reckless King made an effort to be as involved as possible with his Kingdom's affairs, even when he looked like he had other things to occupy his mind.

"I had hoped he would be here…I have a feeling he would want to be here for this discussion." William nodded in silent agreement.

"Still, he will be home soon enough, if you have the time we could wait for his arrival." Sirius shook his head no, his face holding an expression of utmost importance.

"I am afraid that we can't continue to delay…my King wishes to bring up the matter involving the Dark Lord Voldemort." William nodded, his eyes darkening slightly.

"Yes…I have heard of him, been stirring up quite a bit of trouble." Sirius nodded solemnly.

"He has made a direct attack against our Kingdom…we fear that he will soon set his greedy eyes on yours." William chuckled before standing back up from the throne.

"And you wish to know if I will succumb to his demands?" Sirius bowed his head feeling slightly guilty for that was indeed the truth.

"I am afraid that anything could happen these days." William nodded, his face holding no ill will towards his friend.

"Well I assure you that we will not join an alliance with such a man. I most certainly wouldn't want this Kingdom associated with anything having to deal with black magic."

"So you have heard the rumors then?" William nodded before stepping closer.

"Joseph and I both have discussed this matter long before you arrived. My brother and I only want what is best for our people, Voldemort offers nothing but death. We have also decided to lend you our support should the Dark Lord cross too far. You are our allies, I have even had the privilege to call your King friend. You have had our support long before such rumors ever started." Sirius smiled before reaching out to shake William's hand once more. This had gone over much easier then he had originally expected.

"I'm sure if James were here he would be honored to hear you say that."

0

Lily and Weasley both waited patiently by the horses for their General to return. Both felt awkward under the curious stares emitted from various Noblemen scattered throughout the grounds. Neither had ever been flowered with this much unwanted attention before. They each stared directly at the ground with their heads bowed low. It was during times like this that both the young soldiers missed the company of Moody. His blunt demeanor was enough to scare off any curious eyes that might have glanced their way.

"It truly is a shame General Black didn't give us something more productive to do in his absence." Weasley muttered softly before continuing to gaze at the ground. Lily couldn't agree more. Not only was she left completely bored, she now found herself completely self-conscious of all the stares directed their way.

"How do you think things are going in there?" Lily asked just loud enough for Weasley to hear.

"Well…they're not being thrown out yet so I could only assume so far so good." Lily chuckled softly before glancing over towards the garden behind the two.

"Lily…" Lily froze as all the colored drained from her face from just the mention of her name.

"I'm…I'm sorry?" Weasley smiled before pointing to a patch of familiar flowers in the garden.

"Those flowers…they're lilies. My wife loves them." Lily let out a small sigh of relief now that she knew what it was he had been talking about.

"They are…quite splendid." Lily responded slowly, all the while trying to maintain a cool and manly voice. Weasley nodded in agreement, the smile still on his face. Both turned their heads however when they heard the castle doors opening.

"Well…they didn't die." Weasley said cheerfully before beginning to ready the horses for departure.

"I wouldn't worry about all of the horses just yet." Sirius called out from the distance. Weasley stopped what he was doing almost immediately. Lily could only watch silently as Sirius and Moody both strolled leisurely to the two of them. Weasley began shifting weight from one foot to the other before gazing firmly towards the ground. Lily supposed things looked like they had gone well, both men ahead were smiling, and Moody looked like he might have actually laughed. Sirius was absolutely beaming when he finally reached the two, his eyes darting back towards the castle for only a moment.

"What are your orders General Black?" Weasley asked before lifting his head to meet Sirius' own gaze.

"You and Moody will report back to the King immediately. You should find an extra map stuffed in your satchel that will lead you home." Weasley nodded, his face showing pure confusion.

"Will you not be joining us My Lord?" Sirius shook his head no before glancing Lily's way.

"I still have some stuff to take care of; I'll keep Woods here with me in the meantime." Lily almost wanted to argue; surely Sirius would want someone a little more experienced to join him when it was time to return home. Moody and Weasley seemed to be thinking along the same lines, though neither voiced their opinion on the matter.

"And what would you have us tell our King?" Sirius glanced over to Moody who had been with him to witness the entire exchange.

"Moody will be able to fill you in on the way, though I urge you both to hurry back. I'm sure you are both anxious to see home again. Why Weasley, I'm sure your wife has been missing you much in these past few nights." Weasley nodded, it had been too long since he had time to rest in the comforts of his own home.

"When shall the King be expecting you back?" Moody asked quietly. Sirius brought a hand up and began rubbing his chin as if pondering the end of the world.

"Tell him I will return when I can. If he doesn't like the answer then he can take it up with me upon my return." Weasley and Moody both nodded before beginning to prepare their horses. Lily found herself unable to move as she tried to figure out what possible reason Sirius would want her to stay.

0

James glanced out his balcony to see many of the Nobles still up and about, even though it would be nearing dark soon. In a corner he could see three women giggling like mad before pointing to a nearby available suiter. Behind them a man watched with greedy eyes before moving on to wherever it was he planned on going. These were not the Nobles he was interested in seeing. His eyes scanned through the group further before setting eyes on a smiling blonde by the name of Susanna Halls. She wasn't ugly, James would give her that. She let her shoulder length curls flow free, her face held high as she talked to a woman near by. James recognized her instantly as Mrs. Petunia Dursley. Susanna seemed to giggle at something she found funny before setting eyes on one of the younger men for just a moment. Her light blue dress seemed to cling to her body in attempt to flatter every curve and crevice. Even from his balcony he could see the large amount of cleavage just dying to spill out. He tried to ignore the feeling of dread as she released another high pitched giggle. Quickly he turned around in hopes of going to bed. There was no sense dreading the impossible.

0

Lily followed silently as Sirius began leading her deeper into the surrounding city. He had left the horses with a castle stable boy before slipping him a couple gold coins. He then nodded for Lily to follow, and she had been doing so ever since. Already she missed Weasley and Moody's company, things didn't seem so weird with them around. At least with them around she could explain why Sirius never again brought up her little secret. She glanced up, her eyes gazing intently at the back of his head. Against better judgment she decided to say something herself.

"You know…in a way I kind of owe you one." She whispered so only he could hear. He glanced around to see she had began walking faster so to get closer.

"For what?" He asked curiously, before turning back around and continuing to head to wherever it was he needed to be.

"Never telling anyone what I am." Sirius shrugged, his eyes landing on familiar shops.

"You don't owe me a thing darlin." Lily shook her head.

"You say that but I still feel like in a way…I do." Sirius chuckled before shaking his head.

"Feel however you want about it, makes no difference to me. I've said what I think about it." Lily didn't know how to respond and eventually the two slipped back into an uncomfortable silence. Lily could only try to keep up as her General led her into a local inn. It wasn't the nicest place in the world, but it was the kind of place Lily could feel comfortable in.

"Lord Black, what a surprise." A tiny old man called from a nearby desk. Sirius smiled politely before gesturing to him and Lily.

"Need two rooms for myself and my young soldier here, anything available." The tiny old man smiled before pulling out two separate keys.

"Anything for you My Lord."

0

The man watched as Severus approached slowly from the forest shadows. He knew the man before him had traveled with haste to have made it this far so quickly. Then again, to take your time when the Dark Lord demanded more was like an automatic death wish that no servant to his cause wished to be given. Severus slowed before pulling the reigns to his horse to make it stop.

"Has he agreed?" The shadowed man asked quickly, his voice displaying no emotion as he watched Severus step down from his horse.

"The Southern King will lend our master his full support, there was next to no convincing necessary." The man nodded slowly, his face remaining blank. "I must confess Regulus; I was not expecting to see you up and about so soon after your…incident." The man known as Regulus frowned when he remembered what incident Severus was talking about. He had learned first hand what happened to those who dared to question their Lord's methods.

"I recovered as quickly as possible so I may continue the service our Lord has so graciously allowed me to be a part of." Severus nodded, the answer seeming efficient enough.

"Has our Lord instructed where I am to go next?" Regulus nodded before walking back towards his own horse.

"He wants you to meet with Lord Cornelius to the East."

"Does our Lord wish to convert him to the cause?" Regulus smirked as he climbed atop his horse.

"Cornelius is an idiot; our Lord has no use for a man like that. No…he wants you to learn the layout of the city, discover its weaknesses and report back." Severus nodded before climbing back on his own horse. Regulus watched the man go before dropping his mask. His mind drifted to his younger brother living in the North before setting off to meet his impatient Master.

0

Lily glanced outside the window at the coble streets below. Sirius had given her orders to remain in her room till he return. She couldn't help but notice the mischievous look in his eye before he left. She stood up before making her way to the bed; it was a nice change from the hard earth she had been accustomed to these past few days. She leaned back lazily before drifting off into a much needed nap.

_"Papa, Papa! Look what I found papa." An eight-year-old girl shouted as she made her way towards her father. Edward Evans glanced down at his daughter who had in a matter of minutes managed to have her brand new dress completely covered in mud. He smiled softly before scooping him up into his arms._

_"What is it my sweet?" He asked, his brown eyes dancing with amusement._

_"It's a fairy papa, a real fairy." Edward smiled at his daughter's active imagination before continuing to play along. _

_"Well may I see it?" Lily frowned before tugging a strand of red hair behind her ear._

_"It's not an "it" papa, it's a she, and she is very shy. She doesn't just show herself to just anyone." Edward nodded apologetically before setting his daughter down._

_"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to call…her an it. Maybe she could allow me to see her just this once, I would never ask again." Lily looked unsure before glancing down at her cupped hand._

_"I dunno…maybe. I can open my hand but she might not appear." Edward kneeled down so he was now level with her. _

_"I'm willing to be patient, if she doesn't show herself right now; maybe she'll give me the opportunity another time." Lily smiled before opening her hand. Edward glanced at her empty hand before shaking his head sadly._

_"Maybe another time your friend will show herself to me." Lily nodded with a frown._

_"Maybe." _

_"Edward! Could you come help for a moment?" Rebecca Evans called out from inside the kitchen. Even smiled apologetically to his daughter before moving on to help his wife. Lily glanced sadly in her hand where only she could see the tiny wings shielding the tiny body from frame._

_"I wish you would allow someone else to see you too." Lily whispered quietly before releasing the Fairy and letting it fly away._

Lily immediately awoke to the sound of the door being opened. She glanced over to see Sirius stepping in before closing the door behind him. He held a large rectangular white box in his hands that Lily couldn't help but be curious about. Sirius said nothing as he looked her way before glancing sourly at the box in his arms.

"What time is it?" Lily finally asked. She glanced out the window to see the moon had long since graced the sky with its own appearance.

"Not too late, still early for this town anyway." Lily nodded while not truly understanding.

"May I ask about the box?" Curiosity seemed to be getting the better of her these days. Sirius smirked before quickly strolling over and having a seat beside Lily on the bed.

"I've been doing some thinking…ya know with the whole you not being able to ever be a girl…" Lily's confusion seemed to grow as she glanced back down at the box.

"But seeing that neither of us are in the Northern Lands where you could be easily recognized and I need to have some sort of female on my arm who won't be trying to sleep with me, I figured we could let that rule slide for once." Lily almost gasped when Sirius opened the box to reveal a simple yet beautiful green dress. Sirius smiled as he watched her expression turn to one of joy before continuing on. "You see, every time I visit the West I make sure that I go down to the local pub, it is one of the best places to go if one finds themselves in need of some local gossip or rumors. Usually I find a pretty face to join me during the day of my initial arrival, but tonight I'm just not in the mood to bed any pretty thing that looks my way. You however, won't be a problem seeing as how neither of us are seeking such companionship which allows me to keep up with my traditional appearance. So I guess whenever you get changed and fixed up I'll be downstairs waiting. I shall also send up someone to draw you a bath so you can get cleaned up as well." Lily nodded numbly, her eyes watching Sirius' retreating figure as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

0

Vernon entered his room for bed to find his wife already there. He frowned when he saw she was still in the same funny mood since the banquet. He had tried not pushing the subject but enough was enough.

"Petunia darling, I really must know what's on your mind. You just…haven't been yourself lately." Petunia glanced up; she couldn't even force herself to smile.

"I know, I guess I have been a little distracted lately." Vernon chuckled softly before sitting comfortably next to her on the bed.

"A little?" Petunia glanced over before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, I've been quite a bit distracted." Vernon smiled comfortingly while reaching out and wrapping her hand within in own.

"Please, let me know what troubles you. I feel awful not knowing how to help you." Petunia was silent for a moment and was thankful for Vernon's patience. She glanced up at the ceiling as he mind drifted over to what it was that really bothered her. It wasn't just the sight of a boy with her sister's eyes. That was just a horrible coincidence that she could eventually learn to get over. The problem was, and always had been, her sister.

"They had always loved her more." Vernon gave her hand a gently squeeze as a way of urging his wife to continue. Petunia glanced over, a small smile on her face. "I never understood why…she was such a frail thing when they brought her home. She rarely made a sound, just slept and slept all day not doing anything useful. Still, as she grew older they praised her for her beauty, for her strength, and then for a marriage with some stupid boy who would never offer her the life that you gave me. Yet still…they always loved her more. They loved a child that wasn't even theirs more then me." Vernon brought her hand up before kissing it gently with his lips.

"Then your parents were absolutely foolish." Petunia smiled before kissing Vernon's own hand.

"How did I get so lucky?" Vernon let out a soft chuckled before pulling her into a deep embrace.

"My dear, I believe it was I who is lucky."

0

Lily walked over to the tall mirror before her with slight hesitation. Her freshly washed hair had been brushed out looking like pure silk as it rested around her shoulders in little curls. The simple green dress seemed to accent her emerald eyes which seemed to be sparkling in pure amazement. Never had she worn a dress this nice in her entire life. A forest green sash wrapped tightly around her waist showing off her body's curves for the world to see. The sleeves clung tightly around the top of her arms before widening out towards the elbows, a fashion that had recently grown popular in the Northern Lands. Though she could have done without the amount of cleavage now showing from the dress, she was still pleased with the outcome. Glanced over to the box where a pair of forest green shoes waited for her. She almost wanted to cry at the sight of it all. With a girlish giggle she rushed over and quickly put on her new shoes. Sometimes it just felt good to be a girl.

0

Sirius stood patiently near the inn's front desk. He would never understand why women took so long getting ready. He grinned at the sight of the maid who had gone to help Lily now come down the stairs. She glanced at Sirius before giving him a thumbs up. This meant that she should be coming down soon. He turned his attention to the wooden steps that led up to the second floor.

0

Lily nervously stepped out of the room before closing the door softly behind her. She glanced down at her appearance one last time before making her way to the end of the hall and to the stairs. She could spot Sirius immediately. She ducked her head shyly as Sirius gazed at her appearance with approval. She couldn't understand why she felt so nervous under his unwavering gaze. She had never felt so naked without male disguise she had become so used to, which seemed completely unnatural to her. She slowly began to make her way down the stairs while mustering up more grace then she would have ever thought possible. She fought to hide the blush rising to her cheeks as other men around the room stopped to watch her approaching figure, Sirius walked over to her before offering a hand for her to take. She found him smiling reassuringly causing her to instantly begin to relax.

"I must say, you do clean up nice." Lily couldn't help but give a small smile before taking her General's offered hand.

"Well I did have years of practice as a woman." Sirius let out a warm laugh before leading Lily out of the inn. Both walked feeling content with the feeling of mutual peace between the two. Lily even chuckled when she spotted the innkeeper flashing Sirius a suggestive wink. The two began walking down the streets much like the couple they were pretending to be. Every once in a while Sirius would glance over with approval before falling deeper into confusion. Why would one so beautiful ever wish to fight, and how could one so delicate looking be so…strong. She could easily capture any man's attention; this much was obvious to the General, so why continue on with this war. He had to remind himself that Lily had been just a commoner, not some ditzy courtier living within their Kingdom.

"Why Sirius Black, you never fail to amaze me." A friendly voice called out managing to knock Sirius out of his inner ramblings. The man who was walking towards the same pub looked at Lily approvingly before turning his attention back to Sirius. Sirius smiled in return before pulling Lily closer in almost a protective manner.

"Why Joseph you old dog, William said that you had left for the night." Joseph laughed loudly before stepping closer to the two.

"That had been the plan, changed my mind though. I must ask, who is this exquisite flower standing next to you." Joseph said pleasantly before looping Lily's other arm in his own. "Us redheads have to stick together you know." He whispered silently causing Lily to chuckle softly. Sirius smirked as they continued towards the pub.

"This lovely flower is named Lily, but I did see her first so would you kindly stop trying to steal my date." Sirius joked causing both Lily and Joseph to laugh. Joseph snuck another quick glance at the girl, his features softening as he replayed her name in his head.

"Wouldn't happen to be short for Lillian I suppose." Lily glanced over, her emerald eyes shining brightly.

"Yes it would…but I have not been called that since I was a young girl." Joseph nodded, his features unreadable for only a moment before immediately perking back up.

"Well my dear Lillian, prepare for a night of fun, Sirius always does seem to attract the most interesting of characters."

Two hours and four drinks later Lily was finding out just how true that statement was. Joseph was currently seated to her left with what had to be his eleventh drink that night. Sirius sat on her right and was currently ordering his twelfth drink. Three unique individuals had joined the group around the small circular table. There was an old man by the name of Patches who reminded Lily of every pirate she had ever heard about in the stories told to her as a child. He fit the description fully beginning with his left eye patch all the way to his wooden peg leg. Beside him sat a young man by the name of Henry. Now Henry looked normal enough with his sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. He dressed modestly in cotton tan pants and a white shirt that hung loosely on his frame, but his feet he had left completely barefoot. It wasn't until he was talking that you really noticed his own personal quirk. The man only talked in third person. Lily found it odd at first, well until she started drinking, now she found it absolutely hilarious. The last to join their table was a young flirtatious drunk by the name of Mathew who continually reminded the group to keep a look out for his overly nagging wife.

"Now maybe Henry's wrong…which he never be, but won't your wife eventually catch on to where you be sneaking off to every night?' Henry asked logically before taking another swig of his drink.

"Nah! She thinks me cheating." Mathew replied proudly before flashing Lily a quick wink. "Then again, if Miss Lily wants to be helping by making a suspicion the truth…" Lily wrinkled her nose in mock disgust earning herself a round of laugher from around the table.

"I would say you had good taste for saying no, but then…why would you be here with Black of all people?" Joseph said jokingly making Sirius choke on the swig of ale he had been attempting to drink.

"I have you know that any woman would be privileged to be with me." Sirius remarked with a pout. Lily shook her head in between giggles before taking another swig.

"I know ye be thinking Man-whores need love to…but ye gotta take ya for what ye are." Patches replied with a smirk. Sirius stood up in mock outrage.

"I am not a Man-Whore!" This only caused the whole table to erupt in a fit of laugher. Henry was the first to calm himself down enough to talk.

"Then how do you explain the number of woman you have in here each time you visit, even Henry can't pull that off." Sirius sat back down trying to look as calm as possible.

"I have you know I only stick to one woman a night." Patches shook his head with a smirk.

"Yes, ye be havin one woman a night, you've had quite a few nights." Sirius shook his head before standing back up and grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her up with him.

"Wha…what are you doing?" She asked quickly before using her other hand to grab her ale.

"I'm dancing and you are going to dance with me." Lily chuckled before downing the rest of her ale in one gulp.

"What ever you say Mr. Man-Whore." This only caused the table to erupt in a new fit of laugher as Sirius led Lily to where other couples were dancing happily to the fast paced music. Joseph watched the two, his eyes resting on Lily as a smirk found a way to his lips. He would have to talk to his brother later…

0

Not as quick of an update as I originally wanted but I haven't really had too much access to a computer lately. I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to hearing what you all thought about it.


	16. A new plan of action

I knew the holidays would ruin my writing time. Anyways, here it is, I hope everyone enjoys and remembers I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, only the bitch Susanna Halls, enjoy : )

0

Marz bani- I'm glad you like it so far, thanks for the review

LilyJames addict- Well I can't make it easy for these two to get together : )

Lbeen393- I can't agree or deny : )

Chelle-Lynn- fan fiction needs to not change things around so much, lol. Thanks for the review

Jassyflower- I hope you enjoy

Lady Knight Keladry- It has a little to do with her past, yes.

AnitaPotter- I can't say, theres a lot I want to give a way, but honestly, I can't tell. I'm glad your enjoying though, thanks for the review

Allenterrill- Thank you

Na1129- I always enjoy Lily as a girl, and you will be seeing more of that soon

Angel-Miko- It wasn't the quickest update, but I hope you enjoy

WhiteCamellia- My boyfriend laughed at me when I tried to get this story down. I had made this stupid paper cube and began stabbing it with a pen, when he asked what I was doing I said I was getting rid of writer's block…apparently I am easily amused: )

button bit- the connection will come in time, I hope you enjoy

Eve1980- Sirius rocks my socks off, so I gotta have fun with his character

Madameprongs- I do have some James interaction for you, and some plotting by his friends, hope you enjoy

Jame'sFlower- thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy

.reading- Well if Voldemort can have magic, why can't others : )

-Scp-- all in good time, thanks for the review

1BigRomantic- Sirius definitely feels something for our dear Lily : )

Girl- sorry to cut it off like that, thank you for the review, and I'm glad your enjoying

Siriusblack2236- thank you

IsoldeEris- aww, thank you, I hope I continue to impress

zEthHPfrEaK- That will all make sense later, I'm glad you liked though : )

TheArrowThatMissed- thank you, and I'm sorry the update couldn't have come sooner

FunFlirtyFlute- lol, whoever tries to steal Lily would have to work hard, she is a stubborn girl

Mandaius Meander- thank you, I have been trying to keep it sort of like the books, thanks : )

Tripster05- keep me posted on that fanfic of yours, it would be cool to get a chance to read it

GumyGrape5794- Thank you, I hope you enjoy this just as much : )

The7kids2000- Thank you so much, and I hope you continue to enjoy, the twists will unravel soon enough so don't worry bout that : )

Saralynfara- I thought about making Peter evil but I can't, he had been their friend for a reason, and I'm glad you approve: )

0

Alrighty, chapter 16, I hope I don't dissapoint : )

0

He looked like shit and he knew it. Remus Lupin had always been the type who prided himself on not only acting and behaving responsible and in-control as often as humanly possibly, but looking the part as well. The reflection before him told differently. It seemed so unreal that after so much time in this awful white room he would be leaving…he just thought that if he didn't feel like his old self he could at least look it. The shitty appearance that reflected back at him did nothing to help. His skin looked unusually pale for Remus' tastes, probably having something to do with the heavy lack of sunlight. His usually well kept hair now resembled James' in the sense that it now refused to lay strait no matter what Remus did to it. He couldn't even seem to get his clothes to cooperate. It seemed with every move he made a new wrinkle would magically appear leaving Remus very tempted to throw this mirror out the window in frustration. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as the young Werewolf tried in vain to flatten his hair. There was no way he could meet with his men after so long looking like this.

"You look fine, so quit worrying." Remus turned to see Peter leaning casually against the doorframe.

"I look like shit."

"Aw…but you still smell of roses." Remus shook his head before glancing into the mirror.

"I look like shit!" Peter couldn't help but laugh at his friend's pitiful expression.

"Well we should get moving, your men have been waiting for a good half an hour now." Remus shook his head before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am not going out there looking like this." Peter couldn't help but let out a loud laugh.

"Now you just sound like Sirius!" Remus allowed his jaw to drop in disbelief before dropping his arms to his side.

"I do not, now take that back!" This only made Peter laugh harder.

"My my, when has the great Remus Lupin ever been so concerned of what the rest of the world thought of him?" Remus frowned, his eyes suddenly clouding over.

"What if they can tell…just by looking at me?" Peter shook his head, he suddenly wished for Sirius or James…they always seemed so much better at saying the right things.

"Remus…no one will know." Remus turned so he was now staring Peter strait in the eye.

"But what will become of me…if they did?" The pain in Remus' words tore Peter's heart in two. He cleared his throat before regaining his composure.

"Nothing…because there is nothing wrong with you. You are Remus Lupin, the most level headed and kind man I have ever met. Most of all, you are my brother, and if you need it to be by blood to prove that then I offer you this chance." Remus' eyes widened momentarily as Peter reached down to retrieve a dagger from his boot. Peter's eyes never left Remus' own as he slid the blade across his hand revealing a thin line of blood. "We can be brothers by blood too." Remus shook his head quickly before rushing over to lower the dagger.

"You know what my blood would do to you…what it would turn you to…" Peter smiled comfortingly.

"I know, but unlike you, I understand that you being a Werewolf does not make one a monster." Peter was taken aback as Remus wrapped two arms around Peter's neck. Peter said nothing as his friend shed tears the world would never hear.

0

Lily followed Sirius wordlessly, the Northern Land Kingdom quickly coming into view. The trip back home seemed somehow shorter then their journey to the Eastern Lands. Even more was how time seemed to have stopped in their absence. She could hardly believe that two weeks had really gone past since their original departure. She watched with a small amount of joy as snowflakes began descending from the sky. She had always enjoyed the snow, even as a small girl. She urged her horse on as Sirius began to ride faster. Maybe it had been Jack's love that had carried with her, either way she could do nothing but smile as a small snowflake grazed the side of her cheek.

0

"My Lord, Lady Susanna Halls has arrived at your request." James scowled darkly from behind his oak desk. It had been Dumbledore's request, if the young King had his way he wouldn't see his bride till he absolutely had to. Still, there was nothing he could do now, not with the bubbly blonde standing just behind the door.

"Then I guess you should let her in." James replied gruffly before standing up from his seat. The boy bowed his head quickly before leaving to retrieve his future Queen. He watched as Susanna waltzed into the room wearing a rather revealing blue gown. He couldn't deny the fact that she was indeed beautiful, that was until he heard her squeal-like giggle.

"Why My Lord, what a pleasant chance it is to see you." She whispered seductively causing James to internally cringe.

"Uh, yes, and to you as well." James had never had much experience chatting up woman, that had always been Sirius' department. It felt wrong just trying to force out the simplest things to the woman he was supposed to be sharing his life with. "And um…you look nice." Susanna seemed to accept the compliment with another obnoxious giggle.

"Why My Lord, you are such the charmer." James ran a hand through his untamable black hair before motioning for her to have a seat on one of the cushioned blue chairs.

"Right, so um…Lady Halls,"

"Susanna." She quickly corrected, her lips forming the most seductive grin. She mistook his complete displeasure for a simple act of shyness. "And I must say, you do look most dashing." James silently sat down, her comment ignored as he tried to come up with the best way to approach the situation.

"Right, Susanna, I think maybe we should discuss a little bit about ourselves…you know, maybe get to know each other." James knew his own words were nothing but a lie even as they came out. Honestly he just wanted to get her out of there so he could get on with more important business.

"All that you desire to know is yours My Lord."

"Uh…yeah, so why don't you just start with anything you might feel is important." Susanna nodded before giggling slightly.

"And would that something have anything to do with my skills in the bedroom?" She asked coyly before reaching out to stroke his hand with her own. "Or maybe I could let you see for yourself." James had to stop himself from rolling his eyes in aggravation.

"That won't be necessary." The coldness in his voice caught Susanna off guard, but only for a moment.

"But of course my Lord, we will have plenty of time for that." James nodded before sitting up straighter.

"So why don't you start by telling me a little bit about your childhood, how you were raised. Just something general, we don't have to make this too personal." Susanna nodded before she continued talking at such a fast pace James was momentarily reminded of Sirius. He leaned back to get a little more comfortable before staring back at her. James decided to spend this time in hopes of being able to find something at least remotely interesting in his bride to be, unfortunately all he could do was sit and wonder if she ever took a chance to breath between sentences. He didn't even bother trying to keep up with her words as she went in detail about her entire life story. Was this how marriage was going to be? Just a never-ending battle to be able to just tolerate the woman sitting across from him? Was this what his own parents thought about the moment they took their emotionless vows to one another? James remembered to nod at all the appropriate times, making sure Susanna was sure she had his utmost attention, but inside he was filled with a new state of panic. This was really the one he would be sharing his life with, and already he couldn't stand her. Every girlish giggle, ever lame attempt at a flirtatious wink, it only increased his growing anxiety. Susanna of course was completely oblivious to the inner turmoil going on directly across from her. She was to be future Queen, a symbol of power and wealth, this was the life her mother had always taught Susanna to shoot for, this was the ultimate win in life. A loud knock on the door, one that couldn't have come a moment too soon for the young King, was what finally got Susanna to quiet for a moment. James quickly stood up without even glancing towards his soon-to-be wife.

"Come in." He called out all while making sure to not sound too happy about the intrusion. The same boy as before poked his head in with an apologetic expression.

"Lord Black has arrived and wishes to speak to you My Lord." James had never been so happy to have his friend request an audience. James turned towards Susanna before offering a small smile while moving towards her she he could walk his future bride to the door.

"I apologies for our time being cut short and so soon after your arrival. There are unfortunately many urgent matters I must discuss with Lord Black at once." Susanna hid her displeasure by replacing it with a coy smile in response.

"Well if my Lord wishes anything else with me, he has but to send word." James nodded with a quick assurance he would before rushing her to the door. He didn't have a chance to even touch the handle before the door was burst open by Sirius Black himself. A flash of red told James the Woods boy was somewhere behind. Sirius glanced darkly towards Susanna before giving his full attention to James.

"I was hoping to speak to you in private." Sirius blurted out, all the while showing absolutely no regard for his rudeness.

"But of course, Lady Halls was just leaving." Sirius nodded before opening the door wider for Lady halls to depart.

"Splendid, young Woods can escort her out." He glancing behind him to see Lily scowl for just a moment. He tried to send her a look conveying his deepest apologies before pointing to where Susanna would be taking her leave. Susanna wanted to stomp her foot in anger but suppressed the urge. It was bad enough that Lord Black would shower her with such blatant disrespect, but that her King would allow it only added insult to injury. Still, she didn't want to do anything to anger James so with one last flirtatious wink she made her departure. Sirius gladly slammed the door behind her.

"I can't believe your really going to marry her!" Sirius exclaimed with slight disgust. James groaned before running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"What would you have me do? Can you honestly think of anyone better?" Sirius frowned for in truth, there was no better. He had personally met every lady in their court, and sadly they were all the same as Susanna Halls, if not then worse. Not one of them deserved a minute of his friend's attention.

"I just…I don't understand why you felt the need to pick so soon, and then to go so far as to have your own personal little meeting with her…what the hell is wrong with you mate?" James shrugged his shoulders before making his way over to his desk.

"I didn't, Dumbledore set up this little play date, I couldn't just send my future wife home." Sirius scowled as the two took seats opposite from one another.

"Could you please not refer to her as your future wife, you make it sound so…so….official."

"That's because it kind of already is official." Both men scowled darkly resembling the brothers they felt they were.

"I just…doesn't seem right. Like…I know that eventually you have to get married…but you deserve someone who is going to be your equal in everyway. Susanna Halls is nowhere close to that." James again shrugged, his eyes clouding over for just a moment.

"So tell me…what news did you bring from the East." Sirius noticed the change in topic but chose to ignore it. Instead Sirius offered his own shrug before leaning back lazily and propping his muddy boots on James' desk. Is James had any problem he didn't show it in any way.

"All is good. They see Voldemort as a threat and are willing to send support if need be." James grinned, this was at least some good news.

"And the trip, I hope all went we" Sirius nodded quickly.

"Yeah, we were completely threat free." Again James nodded, his grin growing wider.

"And as for the ladies, any more special then normal?" It was Sirius' turn to grin as his thoughts drifted to a carefree Lily who had brought a smile to so many faces in just that night.

"There was one." Sirius did not elaborate and James never pushed it. Though it was a shock to hear Sirius refer to any woman as special, it was still comforting in someway to hear it be said.

00

Lily had tried to hide the scowl that had formed when she had been told she was to escort Lady Halls out of the castle. Sirius' blatant distaste for the woman was enough to tell Lily that this was a woman she would not be getting along with.

"Would you not walk so fast! These are very expensive shoes and I would hate to wear them out so quickly!" Lily nodded quietly before obediently slowing her pace. "I keep forgetting people like you have no concept regarding modern day fashions, though it is not like you could afford it. That much is obvious by such poor tastes." Lily remained silent as she fought to keep her feet from bolting to the door. Susanna huffed loudly when she got no response from the young soldier in front of her. "Are you mute or just stupid?" She asked angrily. Lily glanced over, a broad smile replacing the scowl she really wanted to show.

"I wasn't aware My Lady wished me to answer." Susanna sneered angrily, she needed someone to punish to lighten the mood Lord Black had already darkened. This boy was doing nothing to help.

"What is your name boy, and this time, do answer!"

"Jack Woods." Lily replied with as much politeness as she could muster. Her plastered smile did nothing but fuel Susanna's rising anger.

"Woods? As in the mutt who had saved our King's life?" Lily stuck her hands inside of her pockets in order to hide the balled up fists she was now making.

"My King gives me too much credit." Susanna laughed sarcastically.

"Well that much is obvious, I find it hard to see what help a boy like you could be in any situation. You probably don't even have hair on your chest."

'_Ah, but you probably do,' _Lily thought angrily before leading Susanna Halls around another corner. Her smile faltered for just a moment, Susanna never noticed.

"Not to mention how scrawny you are. Probably smaller under the amount of filth covering your body. I don't see why Lord Black would have you escort me anywhere, I could very well catch a disease just by standing too close."

"I'm sorry my appearance displeases my Lady so." Lily forced out, her anger steadily rising.

"You should be, it would only be respectful to at least clean up before entering your King's home. Just look at you, your tracking dirt everywhere. Luckily when I am Queen I can put a stop to your kind ever entering these walls." Lily quickly coughed in order to hide whatever comment she really wanted to let out. Inside she was wondering how anyone, let alone their King, could ever put themselves through so much torture by allowing themselves to be married to such a…bitch! Lily's first genuine smile since meeting Susanna Halls came when they reached the doors. Susanna glared heavily at the continuing snowfall before storming out and leaving Lily behind.

"Ah Woods, I see Sirius and yourself both made it back safely." Lily turned to see Sirius walking towards her with a slight limp in his step. He looked in much better condition then the last time she had seen him, it was good to see Remus walking around again.

"Lord Lupin, it is good to see you up and about." Remus couldn't help but smile at the sincerity in her words. He had half expected fear or disgust, but the soldier known as Jack woods only smiled before walking closer.

"And I see by the looks of it Sirius really had the two of you roughing it on the way back." Lily tried to hide her own embarrassment before glancing over her own appearance.

"Is he always so anti-comfort when traveling?" Lily asked jokingly earning a slight chuckle from Remus.

"I'm afraid so, now please, walk with me. I have something I wish to discuss with you, perhaps over a game of chess?" Lily nodded before following Remus who had already began walking. Lily smiled, any company was better then Lady Halls. The two walked in a comfortable silence before entering an all too familiar library. Lily closed the door silently behind her before making her way further into the room. The board was already set out, it's pieces scattered about just waiting to be put back to their rightful spots. Remus took a seat at one side of the door before motioning for Lily to do the same opposite of him. The two set up the board in continued silence. Lily snuck a glance over, her eyes taking note of Remus' tired appearance.

"You mention you had something to discuss with me." Remus looked up, his expression now filled with nervous questions. Lily had never seen him look this way.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened before your departure…about my attack." Lily's face softened, she had almost forgotten about that.

"What about it?" Remus frowned, his hand shaking slightly as he ran it through his hair.

"You…I was told you know what I am." Lily nodded before sitting up a bit straighter.

"Yeah…I know." Remus let out a shaky breath before glancing up towards the ceiling.

"Please…I want your complete honesty about this. Has…has what I've become made you think…any differently about me? Could you serve an army with a monster in it?"

"I don't see a monster." Remus glanced over to the soldier before him who wore an expression of complete seriousness.

"You can't honestly…think that." Lily rolled her eyes before finishing the process of setting up her own pieces.

"Your not a monster Lord Lupin, you just got dealt a raw deal is all. Your still the same person I knew before, and you have my respect, not out of fear, but because you are a good man." She paused while making sure she had Remus' full attention. "And that's what you are…a man, not a monster, but a man." Remus smiled, and Lily was glad to see it reached his eyes.

"Well my boy, I do believe I told you a game of chess would be played, would you like to make the first move?" Lily nodded before moving a pawn forward. Remus was filled with more ease knowing that someone other then his brothers was okay with what he was. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Before he could be left to ponder it in the door was thrown open with a fuming Sirius right behind it.

"How can he Remus…how can he just agree to marry that…that…" He threw his hands up in frustration before shutting the door behind him.

"Ah yes, I heard he would be meeting with Miss Halls today…how was that?" Remus asked completely unfazed by Sirius' loud outburst.

"How was it? He still plans on marrying her, that's how it was!" Sirius quickly grabbed one of the plush blue chairs before pulling it over to the two playing chess.

"This is James' decision…there is nothing we can do." Lily thought back to her brief encounter with Susanna Halls, her nose scrunched in disgust. Sirius saw this before grinning with a loud "Ah ha!"

"What?" Remus asked with a sigh." Sirius grinned further before getting up and slinging an arm over Lily's shoulders.

"Even Jack knows she is a horrible rotten woman, don't you Woods. Now come on, be honest." Lily glanced over, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Mama said if I didn't have anything nice to say then I shouldn't say anything at all." Sirius let out a loud laugh before sitting back down.

"We have to stop James from making this huge mistake, and I can't do this without your help Moony." Sirius whined making sure to use his friends new nickname. This caused Lily to chuckle, her eyebrow arching up in question.

"Moony?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"They thought it would be…cute." Lily nodded, a smile on her lips.

"So are you going to help?" Sirius asked, his eyes pleading for a yes. Remus glanced over before letting out a long sigh.

"I don't even know what could be done, James is already sure that it doesn't matter who's queen, he'll never find anyone better." Sirius frowned before folding his arms over his chest.

"Then we have to show him someone who is." Remus frowned before leaning back in his own chair.

"And how are we going to do that, you have personally met all there is to meet when it comes to the women of the Northern Kingdom, none will do the trick. James would have to meet someone who isn't after money or power…someone who will treat him more like a human being then a God. Someone who won't pretend to be in love with him when they don't." Sirius' eyes lit up causing Remus to groan.

"You mean all it would take is James just meeting someone who is not like the rest, someone to get him thinking that maybe it is worth looking around?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Well in theory yes, but as we have already pointed out, you have met all the ladies in the court, none of them will work." Sirius shook his head, a plan forming in his mind.

"Then we don't use one of them." Remus shook his head.

"Then who?"

"A commoner." Sirius announced proudly. Again Remus shook his head.

"Again, that won't work, we would need someone who isn't going to treat him like a God, you won't get that from them." Sirius only continued to smile before looking over towards Lily.

"What do you say _Jack, _want to help keep your King from making the worst mistake of his life?" Lily's eyes shot up wide as she struggled for words to speak.

"Now how would Jack be able to help?" Remus asked with a chuckle. "We need a woman!" Sirius ignored him, his eyes still set on Lily.

"What do you say, you did mention how much you wanted to be able to repay me."

"But not like this, not by messing with people's hearts." Sirius clapped his hands before standing up proudly.

"See, this can already work, your not out to break our King's heart, just show him that there are better women out there." Remus glanced at the two with a confused expression.

"But…you said I could never be Lily…not here, not ever. That was the deal!" Sirius grinned before releasing her hair out of it's tie and letting it fall freely onto her shoulders.

"Then I guess we are just going to have to turn you into Lillian." Remus shook his head with a frown.

"Does someone mind telling me what is going on." Sirius and Lily both glanced over, one with a look of joy, the other with dread.

"Jack Woods is…well he is in fact a woman, a woman who is going to show our King a new class of Woman." Remus allowed his jaw to drop as realization dawned on him.

"Do you have any idea what the punishment is for pretending to be a man in the army, not only that but allowing it?" Remus asked, his eyes on Sirius. Lily looked to the ground with guilt.

"Are you going to help or what?" Sirius asked while rolling his eyes.  
"Well of course I'm going to help but damn it Sirius, you are an idiot!" Sirius grinned before looking towards Lily.

"And you? Are you in?" Lily looked over, a frown on her lips.

"This will never work." Sirius tsk'd softly before tilting her chin up gently with his hands.

"We will never know unless we try."

"But I'm not trying to marry him."

"And we are not asking you to, just…give him reason to believe that there are better people then Susanna Halls for him to meet." Lily nodded before folding her hands over her chest.

"I really hate you right now." Sirius smiled.

"Is that a yes?" Lily rolled her eyes before tying back her hair.

"Well of course it's a yes, but I still hate you."

00

So, what does everyone think. I have been planning this chapter for so long and it has been difficult to get out but I am happy to have it done. Things can finely get into motion. So, drop a review, let me know if you love it, hate it, or just strait disappointedJ


	17. Lady of the Court

Let me start out by saying how very very very sorry I am!!!This year has been rather hectic for me but now that the boyfriend is on deployment till December and I have all this extra time outside of work I feel I can really get some stuff done with this story. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to get this chapter out.

Now because of the number of reviews ( 50, I don't know how I deserved it but THANKS!!!) I am not going to be able to reply to every review this chapter. When I started this story I never expected to get 50 reviews for one chapter and I have to say how absolutely grateful I am and how happy I am to know how much people enjoy my story. I will however still give out my thank you's!!!

0

LilyJames addict, Eve190, rosesxnxrain, Chelle-Lynn, Jassyflower, random_lemon, Lady Knight Keladry, FunFlirtyFlute, lovin potter, WhiteCamellia, Allenterrill, flowerpetal, Emily, button bit, Mandaius Meander, AnitaPotter, Angel-Miko, Lbeen393, marzbni, ArrowThatMissed, hazeleyes20, -Scp-, Em3191, .reading, Avid Reader, GumyGrape5794, tazaloo, 1BigRomantic, Prong's- flower, Isolde Eris, hyagdiusakadlk, someone, ksb, soar2survive, zEthHPfrEak, firewalker32, MoonPuppy4eva, kitty, robinhoodthegirl, jj, 35words, Benita Fudge, joanith, Riane's Codex, Freakiess, guildinglily, Ladydot, DanceDiva, and

Thank you all soooo much, I really appreciate the feed back and love what you all have to say. Thank you very much.

And for some good news,

0

Chapter 17- Lady of the Court

They had never really discussed when this special plan was supposed to go into motion, and after a week Lily was beginning to hope that Sirius had simply forgotten all about it. Knowing her luck, things wouldn't be so easy. Still, Lily couldn't help but wonder if Sirius had found a better way of going about things. For her own sake she wished he would. She glanced over to where Weasley and Moody both sat huddled together under thick layers of blankets. Burke had yet to return from his own trip with Mrs. Pettigrew leaving the group once again without it's fourth member. She returned her attention to what was going on outside their quarters. Lily couldn't help the smile that graced her features at the scenery before her. The mounting snow really was beautiful, even if it was getting to be too much.

"You know…since Lord Black has canceled training, you would at least think he could allow us to visit home." Weasley muttered bitterly before reaching a shaky hand out for his tin of hot soup.

"Oh relax, today is the first day he canceled anything, one would think you could manage to just enjoy not having to deal with the snow and work all in one day." Moody replied gruffly before reaching for his own tin of soup. Weasley scowled, obviously not happy with the predicament no matter what excuse he was given to enjoy it.

"Well at least at home I could be warm." Weasley grumbled causing both Lily and Weasley to chuckle.

"And what about you Woods, you haven't touched a bite of your soup." Moody remarked with just the slightest hint of concern. "Are you too unhappy with what break we have been offered?" Lily glanced down at the full tin in her hands.

"Just enjoying the snow." Lily replied quietly. She knew it wasn't the answer Moody wanted to hear but she did hope it would work. Moody was nice enough, but he was too nosy for his own good, constantly watching for what others were doing. Damn paranoid if you asked her. Weasley scoffed before wrapping his blanket tighter around himself. Obviously the answer didn't sit well with himself as he tried in vain to gather more warmth.

"How can anyone enjoy snow? It's wet, cold, and virtually useless." Weasley argued causing Lily to smirk at his discomfort.

"Can't be totally useless, it did get us out of training." Lily responded cheerfully. Weasley ignored her smug look while continuing with his incoherent rants against snow. Moody shook his head with another chuckle before taking another bite of his own soup. This is how things had been since the three woke up. Weasley would mutter darkly about the weather, mostly due to homesickness, while Moody would add in his own two cents here and there allowing Lily to get lost in her own thoughts. Right now she couldn't stop thinking about Sirius' plan. She wasn't completely sure why she had agreed, but the possible consequences weighed heavily on her. She knew she should be more concerned with the knowledge that Remus now knew her secrets, but what terrified her more was the possibility of her King, Lord James, ever learning the truth. Lily was not stupid, she knew very well how it looked for any woman to be daring enough to pick up a sword. With that, she knew how much worse it was for a woman to try and join battle after knowing the strict laws against it. For the first time in awhile, Lily felt truly terrified. Then of course there was the thought of Jack. Lily had thought of him most since she had agreed to Sirius' outrageous plan. She couldn't help but feel she were betraying her love by agreeing to fool another's heart, no matter how many times Sirius had tried to assure her that she would not be playing with his head. She couldn't help but wander what Jack might say if he were before her today. Lily was almost positive that Jack now sat in the heavens frowning darkly upon her for the decision she had made. She shook her head as if trying to rid herself of such thoughts. She was not out to marry the King, nor was she out to trick him in some way. Sirius had allowed her the peace of mind in knowing she was not expected to lead the King on, only give light to other options that might be open for him. Still…Lily couldn't help but feel wrong by the entire situation. If it weren't for the fact that Sirius had done her a tremendous favor by keeping her secret, Lily would have said no right away. She glanced back to see Moody now curled up in his bunk with blankets tied tightly around his frame while Weasley hurriedly finished his soup. She wished she could call out and ask for their opinions and advice, but the reality of the situation was too great. If the King could not know her identity then surely they could not either. She felt very alone in her thoughts as she reminded herself of this…just what had she gotten herself into?

"You must really like the snow." Weasley called out as he caught her eye. Lily's silence caused him to grab a chair and pull it next to her. He may not be able to read minds, but he could see when someone had something troubling on their mind. Lily only let her eyes wonder to him for a moment before looking back outside.

"It reminds me of a better time." She forced out. It wasn't the best answer but she hoped it would work. Weasley let out a yawn in effort to make the conversation seem impersonal and insignificant.

"Well…if there is one thing I have learned, it is that we cannot spend our times looking to the past, it does nothing to brighten the future." Weasley responded while glancing outside.

"And you? Do you see a brighter future?" Lily questioned causing Weasley to grow silent for a moment. After what felt like minutes instead of seconds Weasley finally nodded his head yes.

"All I have to do is look at my boys." Weasley responded confidently. "Though I'm sure they have grown much since my absence…. They always do, but they bring me plenty of hope whenever I see or think about them." Lily could only force a smile.

"I guess it's good…to be able to have such hope." Lily tried to hide the bitterness in her tone, luckily Weasley never seemed to notice. He only smiled before standing up as if ready to leave.

"I find that without hope…it is rather hard to see all the good things awaiting us." Lily chuckled as she remembered the angry mumblings she had been forced to endure all morning.

"Does this good include snow?" Lily teased with a small smile. Weasley smiled widely before placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

"The snow made you smile, surely there has to be good in even that…even if I'm just too blind to see it at the moment."

00000

James paced his chambers in frustration. Sirius had been avoiding the young King like a plague for the past week leading James to only one conclusion. His friend absolutely had to be plotting something and it had something to do with James. He glared angrily towards his open window imagining that Sirius was now standing in front of it so James could push the young General out of it. James hated when Sirius meddled with his life and he was positive that was what the General was trying to do now. James needed to know what was going on, but unfortunately that was a task much easier said then done. When Sirius wanted to disappear then that was exactly what he managed to do.

"My Lord…I was hoping to find you here." A familiar voice rang out from his doorway. James glanced over to see Bellatrix Black watching him with a familiar look of lust in her eyes. If asked how the young King had ended up bedding the likes of Bellatrix they would find themselves without any redeeming answer to go with their questions. James had met her through Sirius, something his General regretted greatly to this very day. She came from the Black family, daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, Sirius' Black first cousin at that. Though James had always disagreed with her ideals over the years, he couldn't bring himself to deny the good mistress she made over the past year. She smirked knowingly as he black hair cascaded over her shoulders almost on purpose. Lustful grey eyes watched him like a cat about to pounce on it's favorite toy.

"And to what do I owe or even deserve this pleasure?" James asked with a smirk. "After all, you haven't visited my chambers in weeks." Bellatrix grinned as she shut the door forcefully behind her. The guards outside the door smirked knowingly as they listened to the familiar click of the lock. James couldn't help but appreciate the beauty before him. The little black dress she wore clung to every curve leaving little to the imagination, not that James really needed it to know what exactly was underneath.

"Have I ever really needed a reason before My Lord?" She questioned while slowly walking closer.

"You should know by now that I always enjoy your company." Bellatrix smiled even wider after his words. She was now close enough to touch him but refrained from doing so. She had always made James make the first move in the past. James too refrained from reaching out, just as he too had always done in the past. He would never allow himself to seem too eager for any women.

"Now tell me my King, what has you so bothered that you choose to lock yourself away from a world that so desperately wishes to see you." She seemed even closer, their bodies almost touching. James could now feel the faint tickle of her breath on his neck.

"Maybe I was just waiting for you." Her eyes seemed to glow to his response as she sucked in his words.

"I'm sure my dear cousin would hate to hear you say that."

"Your dear cousin has hated many of the things I've had to say lately." His rough hand reached out to stroke her soft cheek gently. "Does it really bother you so much to worry about what your cousin may think?" Bellatrix could hear the light teasing laced in his words. Her right hand reached up to cover his hand now cupping her own cheek.

"I live only to please you…not him." Though the words were meant to sound seductive, James couldn't help the feeling of wrong that crept through him. He pushed back such feelings before forcing a smile. "Plus my Lord…I will be leaving for away on a trip for awhile…I may not get to see you again before I go." James found his other hand reaching for her waist, his fingers tugging lightly at her silk dress.

"Then we shouldn't waste anytime…should we?"

0000

Lily's dreams of Sirius forgetting the whole plan were crushed that afternoon. Weasley and Moody both had left earlier that afternoon for a watch they both forgot they had leaving Lily time to herself for awhile. It wasn't often she got a chance to relax without a constant set of eyes on her, and it was the quiet time she secretly craved. She had just made herself comfortable with a hot tin of soup and book in hand when the door open bringing in both Sirius and the cold. She could see Remus standing behind him looking apologetic while Sirius wore a smile that just screamed trouble.

"Aw Woods, would you please not look so glum, your taking all of the fun out of this." Sirius whined before taking a couple large strides towards her to offer his hand. She questioningly rose an eyebrow as she refused the offered hand and decided to stand on her own.

"Fun?" She questioned, the annoyance dripping like acid from her tong. "You want me to fool the King himself, a man who could very well have me killed just for looking at him the wrong way, and expect me to find the fun in all of this?" Sirius waved the words off like they were nothing before glancing back towards Remus.

"She sure has spirit, wouldn't you agree Moony?" Remus forced the small smile before shaking his head in response.

"Surely you must understand her worries." Remus reasoned, but Sirius seemed to hear none of it. In his mind, a plan without risks wasn't really a plan at all.

"Nonsense, I've already figured out our perfect cover story for all of this." Sirius replied with a smirk. "Now come, we have much to do and too little time to do it in." Lily exchanged a worried glance with Remus before following her General wordlessly out of the barracks. Almost an hour later she found herself in front of a large brothel, supposedly it was one of Sirius' favorite places.

"I'm supposed to get the King to change his mind at a brothel?" Lily asked with disgusted disbelief. Remus looked equally confused by their destination. Sirius wore a knowing smirk while shaking his head no.

"Of course not, but if we are to make you into the perfect girl then we are going to need some female expertise." Lily let out an aggravated sigh, still not sure of this so called plan.

"And just how am I to find that here?" Whatever she was about to say next was quickly cut off by another voice from the doorway.

"Why General Black, didn't expect to see your ugly face so soon." Sirius only grinned as Bella made her way closer to the three. "Though I must admit, I'm actually surprised to see you actually brought customers this time." Lily tried to stop her cheeks from reddening from what the other girl was implying. This only caused Bella to smirk. "Fresh meat?" She questioned eagerly. Sirius shook her his head no before wrapping a brotherly arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Actually Bella my dear, we need your help. Could we maybe find somewhere a little more…private to talk about this?" Bella said nothing as she led the three into her establishment. Lily tried not to stare too much at the familiar faces now standing in a long single file line leading into what Lily assumed was the foyer. She had no desire to know what these men did on their day's off. Bella brought the group up a large set of stairs lined with photos of all the past madams of the house, her own was positioned at the very top of the staircase. The hallway they walked down was lined with silver doors. Most you could hear noises from inside, Lily preferred the ones that stood silent. The door at the end of the hall was gold, a room Sirius had only walked into twice. This was Bella's own personal chambers. She ushered the three inside before quickly shutting the door and locking it behind her. Lily, was surprised to see how large and expensively decorated the room was. It had an exotic taste to it that was seldom found in the Northern Lands.

"Alright Black, you have two minutes to explain before I kick you out." Sirius nodded before sitting down on the edge of Bella's large bed. He had hoped Bella would have calmed down by now, it appeared she was still angry instead.

"We need your help." Bella's scowl darkened.

"Yes, so you've told me already." Sirius was quiet for a moment while choosing his next words carefully.

"You have heard about the King's marriage plans I assume?" Bella smirked before leaning lazily against the door frame.

"There is little I don't here." Sirius grinned, pleased to see Bella wouldn't be snapping at him the whole time.

"Did you know he has already chosen a bride, Lady Susanna Halls." Bella's scowl immediately returned as soon as the name touched her ears. She had been given the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Lady Halls, something Bella wished very much to forget.

"And just what would possess our King to do something so stupid?"

"To be fair, let's look at his other options…he doesn't see the point in even trying to look for someone better." Bella nodded her head understandingly. She knew just the type of woman the court seemed to breed.

"So why do you need me?" Sirius glanced over to where Lily was nervously playing with the hem of her shirt.

"I need your help in making James want something better." Bella looked outraged as she placed her hands on both sides of her waist.

"I will NOT sleep with him if that if your great plan!" Her voice was dangerously cold now leaving no room for argument. Sirius quickly stood up before rushing over to put reassuring hands on Bella's shoulders.

"I don't want anyone sleeping with him!" Sirius quickly stated in a low tone of voice. Bella glanced up, her eyes widening slightly in embarrassment.

"Then…what else could you need me for?" Sirius couldn't help but flinch from the pain that poured from her voice. Pain he knew he caused. He looked over towards Lily before motioning for her to come closer. Lily nodded before taking a few steps closer.

"I want you to meet Jack Woods, a soldier under my command." Bella looked the soldier over obviously unimpressed.

"Just a kid." she muttered softly under her breath. Sirius smiled before continuing.

"No…not exactly. Jack Woods is actually a woman who, against King's law, decided to disguise herself in hopes of avenging her family's death." Lily found sudden interest in her shoes as Bella looked her over once more.

"If this is true…why have you not turned her in?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders as he pondered his response.

"She has proven herself quite…capable." Bella sighed before removing herself from Sirius' grasp so she could stand before the soldier before her.

"What is your name?" Bella's voice was almost motherly almost managing to knock Lily off guard.

"Lily…Lily Evans." Lily felt weird releasing the name from her lips. Luckily Bella didn't seem to notice Lily's uneasiness. Instead she turned to face Sirius, her eyes betraying no emotion.

"And what is this horrible plan I can only assume you conceived?" Her words were sharp and to the point.

"I need you to turn Lily into someone who could pass for my cousin. You know the Ladies of the Court better then almost anyone. You know their posture, styles, attitude. It's going to take more then Lily just looking the part, I need her to act it too. I need Lily's help to remind James that it is ok and better to look elsewhere." Lily silently wondered how Bella could know any of these things that Sirius wanted her to teach but said nothing. She listened as Bella sighed softly to herself before directing full attention back towards Lily.

"Is this what you want to do?" Lily shook her head deciding honesty was her best option.

"I have no desire to become anyone of them, but I do owe General Black greatly for keeping my secret. Though I do believe his faith in me is too high for this type of plan…I will go through with it despite my own doubts." Bella nodded before taking Lily's hands into her own.

"How long do I have?" Bella asked quietly.

"Two weeks." Sirius replied. Bella nodded, ideas already forming in her mind.

"I'm sure you have some excuse made as to why Mr. Woods won't be available for duty." Sirius nodded yes. "Good, she will remain here. For this to work I will need her under my watch at all times." Sirius smiled before gesturing for Remus that it was now time to go.

"I will have dresses sent before that time." Bella nodded as she released Lily's hands. She immediately began ushering the men out her door.

"Just make sure you know what your doing Black…this plan leaves a lot of room for people to get hurt."

"Bella…you have to understand. I just want James to be happy." Bella looked at him sadly.

"But at what cost?"

000

The streets were deserted as Severus led the small group of men across the city walls of the Western Kingdom. He couldn't help the tiny feeling of guilt that crept up as he thought of all the poor fools that lived within this city. They were led by a fool offering no real protection against outside threats or from what was about to happen at that moment. The small homes near the wall's boundaries made up of the poor and sick were now being ignited by torches. Severus knew they wouldn't be missed, it's why they struck at them first. It was a warning for Cornelius of what was to come if the old fool chose not to cooperate. The small band of Death Eaters regrouped quickly as they made their way further into the city. Local shops and businesses soon caught fire as they made their way to the more wealthy. They would add a few homes to the list, just enough to cause enough panic around the upper-class estates. It was their second reminder, that Voldemort did not make threats, but promises instead.

000

Not as long as I wanted, but I felt I really needed to get this out ASAP. I am already working on the next chapter and hope to have that out very very shortly. Again I apologize for such lateness and hope this chapter earned back some forgiveness. R/R J


	18. Making a Lady

**So here is the deal, my keyboard has decided to crap out on me and I have to copy and paste the w, s, a, x, & 2 key whenever I want them used. For anyone trying to imagine what that is like just try a paragraph like that, so hence the long wait for this chapter. Luckily I have forced myself all morning to sit down and type this chapter out considering it has been written in my little green notebook for close to a year now. I also ask you all to forgive me for not doing the personal thank yous right now, again this copy & paste stuff sucks. I am incredibly sorry for the long wait and I hope this chapter does something to make up for it.**

**Love,**

**Riauna**

**0**

"**No no no, like this!" Bella corrected sternly while straightening Lily's back and raising her eyes to look forward and nowhere else. Lily only watched with disdain. It had only been two days since Sirius had dropped her off and it already felt like it had been a whole week. Bella had decided that before Lily could even think about dressing the part she must first learn to act it. Two days and they were still working on posture. It didn't matter to Bella what Lily were doing, be it standing, sitting, or walking through a room she was to keep up such posture at all times. At first this didn't seem so bad to Lily. She understood the logic behind such a plan, but Bella had taken it upon herself to purposely lead Lily to believe she were alone before jumping out of nowhere each time Lily accidentally let her guard down.**

"**Bella, I just don't see what the big deal was, I only dropped my posture for a moment." Lily argued defensively. She was tired of being scolded repeatedly, especially for something as stupid as her posture. Bella's eyes seemed harsher for a moment as she watched the young woman before her. In just three short strides she found herself before Lily, her lips forming a tight frown.**

"**Big deal? The big deal is that you can never allow yourself to be too comfortable! Sirius Black is feeding you to the wolves and I need to give you the only defense I can so you don't get totally picked apart. I don't care how alone you ever think you are, there are always eyes watching when in the Court. It will only take one slipup to uncover that your not one of them!" Bella was now breathing heavily, her voice had steadily become louder as she spoke. She took a small moment to take back control of her emotions so when she spoke again her voice was softer, yet still held the sense of foreboding. "You will be getting close to the King…there can be no mistakes." Lily sighed softly, her own lips forming a small pout.**

"**But I'm not supposed to even meet the King but once." Bella sympathetically placed a hand on Lily's right shoulder while meeting her emerald gaze.**

"**If you honestly believe things will be that easy then you're an even bigger fool then I thought. Now Again, shoulders straight, chin held high, and quit fidgeting. It is a sign of weakness, and we all know that those of Noble blood refuse to show weakness at all times." Lily nodded before doing as she was told. She watched as Bella nodded wordlessly before turning around and heading towards the door.**

"**Bella." Lily called out quickly. "How…how do you know all of this?" Bella stopped walking but did not turn around.**

"**Just do as I tell you. If you follow what I have to teach then…well then maybe you'll stand a chance out there." Bella said nothing else before leaving the room. Lily almost let her shoulders sag with relief but immediately caught herself and corrected such mistake. She may not understand completely the importance of such rules, but for now she would simply shut up and listen. She didn't know why, but something inside told her that Bella really was just looking out for her best interests. She wished she could honestly say the same in regards to Sirius Black.**

**000**

**Remus watched with slight amusement as Sirius continued to pace the library back and forth. The young Werewolf was given strict orders not to speak since Sirius deemed this his…"Thinking Time". It was odd for Remus to see his friend struggling to come up with a plan all on his own. Usually he was the first Sirius went to for help, but the hardheaded General had decided that if anyone was to get into any trouble for this then it would be he and he alone. Remus' involvement had to be limited in hopes of sparing him from James' wrath if anything went wrong.**

"**Honestly Sirius, if your so sure this will work then why fret so much. Maybe we should just take this as a sign that this might not be such a good idea after all. Lily has only been gone a couple days now, it's not too late to scoop her up and forget about all of this." Sirius winces slightly before straightening back up.**

"**Remus…This has to work. James' happiness depends on this working. Everything has to be absolutely perfect with no mistakes." Remus let out a low chuckle before shaking his head.**

"**Then you might as well allow me to help. We both know you can't pull this together on your own."**

"**But your already involved enough!"**

"**Exactly!" Remus replied with a triumphant smirk. "I'm already involved, so what difference does it make on the how much part if the fact still stands that I am actually involved?" Sirius cast Remus a defeated frown as he finally stopped pacing back and forth.**

"**James will not go easy on us if he finds out." Remus let out another chuckle while closing the large open book sitting in his lap.**

"**When has James ever gone easy on us?" Sirius couldn't help but grin at that. Being such close friends to the King, James had always chose to push them the hardest. The last thing James needed was anyone thinking he showed favoritism. **

"**Alright Mr. **_**Involved**_**, what would you suggest we do?" Remus immediately pointed to an empty chair across before him. He waited until Sirius sat down before speaking up again.**

"**Well first off you should quit avoiding James." Sirius looked ready to protest but was silenced when Remus brought his hand up. "Really now, everyone knows that when your up to something the first thing you do is start avoiding James." Sirius couldn't really find an acceptable argument against that statement, it really was the truth. "Secondly you need to figure out what to do with your **_**real **_**cousin Bellatrix."**

"**Bellatrix?" Remus found himself bringing his hand up once more in order to pause his questioning friend.**

"**Out of any Lady in the Court she will be the first to start questioning Lily's identity as your cousin being as Bellatrix really is your cousin. That was your plan am I right? To pass Lily off as one of your distant cousins or something?" Sirius nodded yes in response.**

"**Well sure but…Bellatrix will be leaving for a trip in just a couple of days."**

"**But for how long…you can't really afford to take any chances here. There can be no loose ends." Sirius nodded slowly in acceptance. "Now tell me, where is it exactly that she is going to."**

"**Her sister Narcissa is getting married to Lord Lucius Malfoy…she will be traveling to the Southern Lands where it will be taking place."**

"**Bloody hell! Malfoy?" Remus questioned, his choice of words slightly throwing Sirius off for just a moment. "That man is nothing but trouble!" **

"**Well of course he is! Have you met my family? Change of scenery wasn't the only reason Narcissa chose to move to the Southern Lands." Remus shook his head sadly. After knowing Sirius for as long as he did it was easy to forget just what type of family he came from. They were all power hungry types known for their suspicious binds with many unsolved political murders.**

"**How long do you think you could convince her to stay away?" Sirius leaned forward, his hands rummaging through his long dark hair.**

"**Bellatrix may be a complete nut but she's not entirely stupid either. If she were to catch the slightest hint that we want her gone she's likely to dismiss the wedding altogether and stay just to spite us."**

"**You don't think she would dismiss her own sister's wedding do you? Surely she wouldn't want to miss something so important. Narcissa is marrying a Lord after all." Sirius shrugged his shoulders before sitting back up again.**

"**I really wouldn't put it past her. Still…maybe we won't have to do anything. Winter traveling has never been her favorite, maybe Bellatrix will decide to wait to travel back until Spring." Sirius couldn't keep the hopefulness out of his voice.**

"**Do you really want to leave this to chance?" Sirius groaned while shaking his head no. **

"**Of course not, but what else am I going to do? There just seem to be too many variables." Remus offered a small smile, his eyes wondering to the warm fireplace in the corner of the room. His eyes seemed to sparkle as an idea began to form in his mind.**

"**You know Sirius…I heard the strangest rumor the other day…a mysterious sickness has somehow been forcing it's way into our borders." Sirius seemed confused.**

"**Sickness? I haven't heard anything like that!" A devilish smirk appeared on Remus' face throwing Sirius off guard for the second time that night.**

"**Oh really? Well that's odd…you might want to make sure Bellatrix gets a heads up just in case she doesn't know either. I'm sure she wouldn't want something so…possibly dangerous to reach her. You know how long these illnesses tend to stick around, no telling when it will go away." Sirius brightened instantly.**

"**Well I'm sure she wouldn't believe it if I were the one to tell her…but maybe if she overheard some of our more gossiping staff members she might heed the warning and take it a little more seriously." Remus nodded, cheerfully.**

"**I do believe that would be a wonderful idea. This is your dear cousin's health we are thinking of after all."**

**0000**

**Peter sighed loudly as he paced the halls of his home. Marie had already been gone a little more then two and a half weeks and her latest letter did absolutely nothing to sooth his troubled thoughts. The weather had turned for the worse bringing in harsh winds and snow. Marie feared she would have to stay a little longer then originally planned. Peter wished he could ride out there and just drag her back anyway but he was not stupid. Bitter winter conditions could be hazardous for a traveling new mother with her newborn. No…she would be much safer staying exactly where she was. Still, he wished the feeling of apprehension would go away. He paused before the window so he could gaze freely out towards the grounds of his estate. James had often tried urging both Remus and Sirius to move out and live on their own, something about Sirius always in his personal business. Remus actually owned a home not far from Peter, but was rarely seen there and when he did visit he never stayed for long. Sirius however had managed the most offended expression he could before muttering something close to, "Well why buy a home when I can just live in a castle." Peter found himself smiling fondly at the memory before turning to the sound of footsteps from behind. The young servant bowed softly, a letter gripped tightly in his hand.**

"**Master Pettigrew, this has just arrived for you sir." Peter glanced down to see the letter being held out for him to take. His hand reached out take it, his eyes narrowing as the seal came into view.**

"**Well…yes…thank you. That will be all." The servant bowed quickly before taking his leave rather quickly leaving Peter alone once more. His eyes continued to stare down at the offending letter, the crimson seal staring back at him knowingly. Fear instantly traveled down Peter's body as his shaky hand tore open the seal before unfolding the parchment before him.**

_**2 weeks**_

**Peter stared fearfully at the two words before him. He already knew what was wanted of him, but he had already clearly said no. Why was the Dark Lord still calling for him…and just what exactly would be happening in two weeks?**

**000**

**Bella watched with amusement as Lily glared darkly at the offending silverware before her.**

"**Are all of these different types of spoons and forks really needed?" Bella bobbed her head yes. She was also very pleased to note that Lily's posture was absolutely perfect. It may have taken four days but the girl was getting there. "Nobles are so odd." Bella chuckled good-naturedly as she gave Lily a couple more seconds to observe the silverware.**

"**Now again, show me the soup spoon." Lily rolled her eyes before holding up the obvious one, it was much larger then the others. Bella smiled before naming a few of the others. At the end of five hours, five hours with out a break at that, Lily was fully ready to throw in the towel. She now knew the difference between the following: Soup Spoon, Salad fork, entrée fork, spoon, main course fork, dinner knife, fish knife, dessert spoon, as well as the dessert fork. Bella almost laughed as Lily began hitting her head with one of the spoons in frustration.**

"**This is completely stupid!" Bella nodded in agreement as she began putting some of the things away.**

"**Don't I know it, but these are things you might have to know." Lily shrugged her shoulders before standing up.**

"**I highly doubt it, I don't really see myself having to pretend to be this other person for too much longer." Bella stopped putting things away to look at Lily sadly. **

"**You hope for too much." Lily grinned before extending her hand to help put things away.**

"**Please, I don't even know what Sirius was thinking, two seconds around me and the King will be ready to run in the other direction." Bella chuckled softly as she began bringing the silverware to a small china cabinet. She began to carefully put everything away piece by piece before turning to glance at Lily who was still standing perfectly, shoulders straight and chin held high.**

"**I don't know…maybe Sirius see's something you don't." Lily let out a small laugh that Bella found really adorable. **

"**I don't think Sirius understands just what he is trying to do. The only female companions I had growing up was my awful sister and my mother. My father was probably my biggest influence growing up, that's the only reason I even knew how to wield a sword before joining the war. Actually, other then you, there isn't a single girl I've spent so much time talking to. I don't know what the General expects me to accomplish." Bella was silent for a moment as she continued to put away the rest of her things. Lily glanced out the window, a few strand of hairs falling in front of her face. Once done Bella turned to study Lily like she did often. She had never really taken much note of Lily's appearance, she never really thought this plan would work. But for the first time, she pondered over the idea of Lily being the perfect one for this plan. She didn't know how to describe it but if she had to she would probably have to say it was part of Lily's…charm. She wasn't overly arrogant, nor was she constantly trying to put herself out there. No matter what part she was playing she still remained true to herself. There was also a light about her that just…drew you in. She assumed that was part of the reason Sirius chose to allow her to stay even after finding out about her gender.**

"**Maybe it's because your not what the type of person one would expect was the reason Sirius thought of you." Lily turned, a sad smile tugging on her lips.**

"**Or maybe Sirius is just as crazy as people say." Bella couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.**

"**You cut yourself too short of a rope. Now what do you say to a little break from this room?" Lily's eyes lit up immediately. Since being brought to this place by Sirius she had not been allowed to leave under Bella's orders. After four days it had become quite cramped and Lily had wished desperately for the chance to leave.**

"**Really…I mean…that's ok?" Bella nodded yes with a smile.**

"**We won't be going far, just to the kitchens for a little lunch, but I feel you've earned it." Lily didn't think it possible for her smile to grow wider but it did. Lily had begun to feel more like a prisoner to Bella's room these past few days. Three squared meals a day were delivered by Bella herself and not single other person. Lily had been instructed day one that she was not to leave the room for any reason. The petite redhead wasn't completely sure why this was to be but like every other order she obeyed with very little questions knowing the ones she did ask would either be left unanswered or responded with little detail. Lily felt full joy at the moment at the thought of finally getting to leave. Though she knew the suffocating feeling would return, it was nice to see it released. **

**The walk to the kitchens was a short one, and Lily had been happy to note that none of the other girl's working in Bella's establishment questioned Lily's random appearance. She also felt relieved to see no familiar faces either. As if reading Lily's mind Bella glanced behind her with a knowing grin.**

"**I figured you could use the time out of that room and have instructed Sirius to keep those boys of his away for a couple of days." Lily's smile was genuine filled with a warmth she couldn't completely understand for the woman before her. Her mind raced as another thought came to mind.**

"**What of your girls that work here. Won't any of them ask why I am here?" Bella shrugged her shoulders before leading Lily through a set of dark oak doors which brought them into an empty lounge area.**

"**They know you have business with me, they have no reason to question anything more." Lily asked nothing else deciding any concerns she might have were out of her hands anyway. She only followed wordlessly until Bella brought her into the small kitchen. It was not what Lily expected compared to the thoughtful design used for the rest of the establishment. The brick wall was dull and cracked showing it's obvious old age, age the wooden tables in the room seemed to share. A large tin bucket the size of a small table stood in the corner filled with soap and dirty dishes leaking a smell Lily tried hard to ignore. If the state of her kitchen bothered Bella she did not show it. Instead she walked over to where two large plates held sandwiches before flashing Lily a large grin. **

"**Ready to eat."**

**000**

**Sirius tried not to look too smug as he watched Bellatrix's carriage ride off into the distance. Much to his amazement she had decided to leave a day early after hearing all about the sudden knew and unknown illness sweeping the lands. James stood next to the man who was more a brother then anything else. You seem happy." Sirius shrugged before sticking both hands into his pockets to better keep them warm. **

"**Would you rather I pretend to be sad to see her go? I mean, I guess I could, I can be an amazing actor when I put my mind to it." James let out a rather loud and undignified snort before turning around to start walking back towards the castle and the warmth it offered. Sirius seemed to debate only momentarily on weather to follow or not before quickly making up his mind and turning towards James and marching quickly towards the castle himself. "Oh don't tell me you're actually going to miss that shrew of a woman!" James glanced over his shoulders before letting out a short laugh as Sirius' features quickly turned to one of disgust. **

"**Oh come now Sirius, she is not that bad. Even you must admit Bellatrix can become rather amusing at times." This time it was Sirius who let out an undignified snort.**

"**Maybe you don't see it in between all of the screwing, but the bitch is absolutely crazy, and that is me putting it nicely." James shook his head with a smirk before noticing Peter approaching the two from the distance.**

"**Oi Peter!" James quickly called out cheerfully. Peter glanced up, his mind rushing to dismiss any troubling thoughts that had been plaguing his mind only moments before. **

"**Well hello to you." Peter replied with a grin of his own. **

"**And what are you doing out and about? You do know the warmth is in the other direction right?" Peter brushed back Sirius' question with an easy smile before clasping both men on the back. **

**Can't let my men slack off just because of a little cold now can I?" James and Sirius both excepted this answer without question. Peter had always taken his role as general with a proud sense of professionalism. **

"**Well Peter, you are a better man then I." Sirius responded jokingly earning a grin in response. "Far too cold for me." James rolled his eyes while letting a cool smirk appear.**

"**Apparently it's been far too cold for you about a week now. Word is you haven't even attempted to handle your own men's training personally in a while. Come to think of it I haven't really seen you around much at all either." Sirius tried not to look too guilty as James pointed out genuine facts. **

"**Well you know me, like to keep everyone on their toes. Speaking of which, I'm afraid my own toes might just fall off if I remain out here much longer." Sirius was gone quickly leaving no room for either James or Peter to respond leaving Peter confused and James some what frustrated.**

"**He's up to something." James muttered sounding more annoyed then angry. Peter nodded in agreement, he could tell when Sirius was behaving out of the norm. **

"**Well whatever it is, I'm sure it's **_**mostly **_**harmless." Peter offered James a small grin which he weakly returned.**

"**I can only hope. We have all seen what kind of disaster that man can cause when he really puts his mind to it, no matter how good his intentions originally started. Now tell me, how goes Marie? I'm sure you miss her terribly." Peter tried not to let his emotions show as the picture of his wife and child came to mind.**

"**Oh you know, terrible weather up there. I'm afraid she wont be back as soon as intended." Peter tried to ignore the small part that worried over his wife's possible danger at being so far from home. He was thankful when James didn't press more before bidding his farewell and continuing his walk back towards the castle.**

**00**

**Only three days left before Sirius would arrive to what would hopefully be a very ready Lily. Bella couldn't help but admit to herself that she would miss the young redheads company. Still, she had done her part and everything else was soon to be out of her control. Bella tried not to worry too heavily over such matters, though she did hope Sirius was at least losing sleep over this. The man had it coming to be worried. If Lily were to be made by anyone in the Court then her life would be in Sirius' hands and should harm come to her…Bella didn't wish to think like that. Lily had proven herself to be what Bella considered a remarkable young woman. Though brave, she was not without fears and it would be those fears that kept one cautious, kept one alive. She was also very stubborn and when the occasion presented itself fiery as well. Though Bella had not seen the girl lose her temper, she could feel that Lily truly could be a force to be reckoned with should the need arise, and the need would most likely present it's self. Lily would need that strong willed determination if she were ever to hope to survive the court. **

**Bella found herself quickly cut out of her musings as an earsplitting scream emerged from the direction of Lily's room. Without a second thought Bella found herself out of her bed and dashing down the hallway with a speed she herself did not know she possessed. Girl's stood out their bedroom doorways wearing matching looks of concern and worry.**

"**Go back to your rooms now!" Bella ordered quickly trying hard to quell the persistent worry growing deep within her chest. She could hear the sounds of broken glass and moving furniture leaving Bella fearing the worst. Not in all the years of owning her establishment had anyone ever attempted to harm one of her girls, the consequences were too harsh, and yet it appeared that someone was attempting to do just that. Bella swung the door open violently, her eyes widening in horror at the sight before her.**

"**Oh Lily…" There was a touch of sadness to Bella's voice as she closed the door softly behind her. It had not been an intruder, but an intruder may have been easier to handle. Bella watched as Lily struggled fearfully in a nightmare Bella could only assume was the cause of such destruction. Candle sticks and various books flung themselves violently against the walls as furniture harshly scraped the hardwood floors while sliding about. Bella had only seen this type of thing once, and for the first time in her life she was grateful she had or she may have found herself too unprepared for such a situation. This destruction…it was because of Lily and if the young redhead was to gain control of her emotions then Bella would need to wake her up. **

"**Well…" Bella joked to herself sadly, "this wouldn't be the first time I woke a sleeping Witch." **

**0**

_**Lily couldn't breath, the smoke was far too suffocating. Though she was unable to see two feet in front of her face she knew where she was. She would know her home anywhere. **_

"_**Help! Somebody please help!" Her throat felt raw as she tried to scream yet still she cried on, pleading for someone to find her before she suffocated. Around her the fire roared on causing large droplets of sweat to drip down her body. Had this been how her parent's last moments had been? Was Lily finally joining the family she longed to hold again? Or maybe it had all been a dream. The fighting, Sirius' stupid plan…Bella. Her eyes welled with tears as she hoped her family made it out. Surely she would hear them if they were still in the house. She sat down, her hands covering her face in hopes if some sort of shield from the surrounding blaze. This was it, no longer would her family need to be avenged, no longer would she be left without peace.**_

"_**This isn't the peace your looking for." Lily choked back a sob before looking up into the eyes of her father. The man who had been there for every tear, every fall, and every laugh. The man Voldemort had taken away. **_

"_**Daddy?" Her voice was small and she knew she sounded weak but none of that mattered. Fear immediately overcame her senses as she remembered just exactly where she was and what was happening. "Daddy, we have to go! You have to get out of here!" She reached out for his much larger hand before tugging hard for him to move. Edward Evans smiled sadly at his daughter but did not budge. **_

"_**Daddy we have to go now, the fire! We have to go!" **_

"_**I can't go anywhere Lily, you know that." Lily's eyes widened as anxiety filled her bones. **_

"_**No, come on, I can save you!" Edward shook his head slowly, the small smile still in place.**_

"_**You can't save me Lily, right now you just need to save yourself." Lily shook her head, large tears rolling down her ash covered face. **_

"_**No, there's still time, the fire hasn't reached us yet." Lily stopped tugging but her hands did not let go of her father's. **_

"_**Your mother misses you very much." Lily choked back another sob before shaking her head slowly. **_

"_**Daddy…what are you saying? We have to go." **_

"_**No, you already know I can't go with you. I must stay behind, but you…you must go on. You have to survive this." Once again Lily shook her head before allowing herself to become engulfed in a hug only her father could give. **_

"_**I should have saved you." The uncontrollable tears now flowed freely down her cheeks as Lily clung to her father for dear life. "I should have saved all of you." Edward kissed the top of his daughter's head, a small tear rolling down his own cheek.**_

"_**You were not meant to save us…not when there is a whole world waiting to be saved. I love you so much Lily, we all do."**_

_**0**_

_**Lily woke quickly, her eyes still pouring out fresh new tears. A soft sigh let her know she was not alone, but that Bella was indeed looking over her with a look she could not place.**_

"_**Bella?" Bella sat down, her eyes slowly gazing over the destruction that had finally stopped. After what felt like an eternity her eyes slowly met Lily's confused ones before taking her hand.**_

"_**Lily…we need to talk." **_

_**00**_

_**Thank you very much to all who have reviewed in the past and to those who still do. Do know I never plan on giving up on this story and though it's been a long ride, I thank everyone for being so paitiant with me. Again I hope this chapter makes up for my horrible lateness.**_

_**R/R**_


	19. Just Breathe

So Guess who has a working keyboard, I do! So excited, has me ready to keep typing for days. I thank everyone who has been patient with me, and I truly hope this chapter was worth the wait! For a lot I feel this is that chapter you have been waiting for, enjoy : )

oo

Lily glanced around the destroyed room warily feeling oddly drained and unsure. Bella's obvious discomfort only added to Lily's state of disquietude.

"Bella…what happened?" Lily watched as Bella opened her mouth only to immediately shut it once more. Lily swallowed the lump that had quickly formed in her throat, her eyes expressing all the fear and confusion mixed inside of her. "Bella…". Bella moved to sit on the bed before taking both of Lily's hands into her own. Bella fought with herself to explain all that she could of what she just saw. Lily watched as Bella's forehead scrunched in concentration. Her eyes briefly lingered on Lily's questioning gaze before glancing down towards Lily's hands still wrapped in her own. With a heavy sigh it looked like whatever internal confrontation in Bella was slowly beginning to come to a close leaving the redhead more curious by the second.

"Lily I…I don't want you to overreact…". Lily scoffed before taking her own two hands out of Bella's hold.

"Overreact? My room is essentially destroyed and you look more worried then myself at the moment, what just happened?" Bella waited for Lily to calm down just a bit after her outburst before sitting up a bit straighter.

"Well Lily…you happened I guess."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lily watched as Bella glanced around the destroyed room once more. Though she was right there on the bed, for a moment Lily felt as if Bella wasn't with her at all, but in another place entirely.

"Lily…Have you ever found yourself able to do things? Things that maybe shouldn't even be possible." There was a small moment of silence as Lily allowed Bella's question to soak in.

"Well…I did join the King's Army, that shouldn't be possible." Bella shook her head, a small smile slowly forming.

"No…I mean the kind of stuff that would be impossibly for any human being. Like…have you ever found yourself moving things just by thinking about it? Or maybe made something explode for no reason just when your temper is at it's highest." Lily thought back to the sword that seemed to have come to her all on it's own, but nothing else really jumped to mind after that.

"Bella…I don't believe I fully understand what you're trying to ask." Bella scooted a bit closer before reaching out for Lily's hands once more and grasping them as she had done before.

"Lily…I want to tell you a story, a story I have never told anyone except one other. I need you to pay full attention until I am done. Do you understand?" Lily nodded once while meeting Bella's heavy gaze.

"You have my attention." Bella smiled in return before offering Lily's hands a soft squeeze.

"Once upon a time there lived a very beautiful peasant. Her name was Madelyn Green. Word traveled of her amazing beauty, and while many strived for her affections, nobody ever seemed capable of capturing them. In fact, it wasn't until she was nineteen that she even found a man who interested her in the slightest bit. He was a nobleman by the name of Richard Figg, but unlike any nobleman she had ever met before in her life. Still Madelyn Green was not a woman to be easily swayed and it took the nobleman a better part of a year just to convince the peasant girl that his intentions were indeed true. It was another year after that before the maiden allowed the nobleman's affections to be returned. They married shortly after that, much to the disproval of the court of course, but the couple hardly cared. They were young and in love standing at the top of the world." Lily watched as Bella smiled softly to herself leaving Lily feeling oddly warm inside.

"That sounds lovely." Bella nodded in reply, the smile already beginning to fade.

"Yes…I suppose it does. The Lord and his wife lived in bliss, and were even blessed with a little girl just a couple of years later. They named her Arabella Doreen Figg and her parents loved her very much. Sadly those outside their family walls grew angry and outraged over the blasphemy involving the caring Lord and his beautiful peasant wife."

"Surely the couple were not completely unaware of the anger around them." Interrupted Lily who was now sitting up a little more straighter.

"Well of course not! The Lord always kept an ear out in case those around would try to use violence to relieve their unjust anger. The couple just also decided to continue their life with joy instead of constant worry over what others may choose to think and believe. They also now had a daughter which always seemed to calm their troubled spirits." Bella's eyes seemed to light up momentarily as a happy thought came to mind. Lily had never seen the girl before her so open with her emotions. To any other this may have been relieving, it only seemed to worry Lily more.

"What happened to them?"

"Well for awhile…nothing. The Lord balanced family along with his family's estate quite proficiently while his wife spent almost all of her own time doting on her daughter. Nothing seemed amiss to the young girl at all until she reached the age of eleven. It was then she learned of the terrible secret not even the Lord himself knew of. His wife was a Witch."

"But how? How could someone so sweet and beautiful be one of….one of them?" Lily asked earning a small chuckle from Bella in return.

"It didn't make her any worse of a person, she wasn't evil or possessed…she just had a gift that those around her would never understand. Unfortunately people fear and often attempt to destroy those things they can't explain. So the mother made her daughter promise never to tell anyone…not even her father, of the secret she had learned."

"It must have been hard for her." Lily said quietly. She couldn't imagine ever being able to keep anything from her own father.

"Oh it was, but Arabella knew the dangers her mother would face and wished that fate on nobody. Only when satisfied with her daughter's silence did the beautiful mother start allowing Arabella to witness first hand her mother's power. She didn't use it often, but when she did it was always used for the well being of others. Each time she would say, "Watch my little Squib, one must always strive to do good, even when others would not."."

"What is a Squib?"

"It was the mother's secret pet name for her daughter. It means 'One without Magic'." Bella paused for a moment. Only when she felt confident that Lily had nothing more to ask on the matter did she continue. "Now for years Arabella Figg watched as her mother did nothing but good with her gift, but it never swelled the fear of what would happen if someone were to ever find out. She kept a constant look out for those who would wish her mother harm, but while she only had one set of eyes, the court had many. Her mother was eventually discovered and was dragged off not even a full twenty-four hours after said discovery." Lily's features changed to one of horror as her hands unintentionally gripped Bella's much softer ones.

"What happened to her?" Bella's face no longer bore the fond smile it had held in the beginning of the story. Her eyes glazed over as she obviously fought to control her emotions.

"They burned her alive before killing the sobbing Lord in fear he was too deeply possessed by his Witch of a wife. They made the daughter watch before attempting to kill her as well."

"And what became of the daughter?" Bella's features changed to one of indifference as she released Lily's hands.

"She escaped while managing to make her way into the city slums. A few years later she would open a brothel which also served as a sanctuary for the lost and broken women…the strays of the city who were equally, if not more broken inside." Lily's eyes widened in understanding as she stared in shock at the woman before her.

"Bella…short for Arabella Figg. Your mother was a…?"

"She was a Witch, just as you are as well." Lily shook her head "no" while trying to grasp what was being explained to her.

"Me? That is not possible, there is no way. I…I can't be. It's just not possible!" Bella cupped Lily's chin with her hand while forcing the redhead to look at her.

"You are a Witch, and I am going to need you to come to terms with this very quickly. Sirius Black will be here in just a few short days to bring you not only in front of the King, but in front of the entire Court as well. That is not the place to panic! If you panic, you will make mistakes, and those mistakes could just as easily get you killed. I've seen first hand what they do to peasants in their mists, the punishment for being a Witch is far worse. Look around you Lily! This room did not destroy itself, it was you. It was uncontrolled magic and without proper control they will catch you." Lily breathed deeply as her heart raced wildly beneath her chest.

"This can't be."

"It can be, and somewhere inside you've always known it….you just didn't know what it was." Lily tried to process what was being said, all the while images of the sword rushing to her hand came to mind. She had always felt she was different, but this….this was too much.

"What do I do?" Lily's voice seemed to crack as she looked up towards Bella for guidance. Bella's features softened but her tone remained firm.

"You tell no one, not even Sirius Black. The risk is too great and it will never go away. Unfortunately we have come too far for you to turn away from your task. You will leave with Sirius Black when he comes for you, you will try to aid the King into making a better decision, but most of all you will not get caught. You must never be caught." Lily nodded slowly while forcing composure she wasn't aware she could muster.

"I can do this." Bella nodded solemnly before reaching for Lily's hands once more.

"Then do it, but do it carefully."

Oooo

Regulus Black took a small moment to admire the broken statues around the deserted clearing in the forest. They were remnants of an old pagan society that had been long ago wiped out. Upon their broken alter stood a new master for some, a man who had built such loyalty out of fear and greed. He was the Dark Lord Voldemort, and he was Regulus' master now.

"My Lord." Regulus watched as Lord Goyle bowed deeply while announcing the young Lord Black's presence. "He has arrived sir." Voldemort took only a moment to inspect his arriving servant. His cold penetrating gaze left any around him silent in case their master was suddenly displeased. One learned early on it did no good to be on the receiving end of their master's anger.

"Lord Black, I do hope your travels weren't too harsh on you." Regulus bowed deeply in return, the insincerity of his master's words not lost upon him.

"Of course not my Lord. I come baring news of the East." Voldemort nodded once before making his way down the three chipped and cracked stone steps before him and the ancient alter. With one hand he signaled all other Death Eaters to leave the two men, which they immediately did at once. Regulus brought himself up straighter, his eyes never leaving the Dark Lord as those around seemed to disappear quite effortlessly through the surrounding forest trees.

"And what of our King to the West?" Voldemort was now only inches away from Regulus, his hands grasped each other firmly from behind his back.

"I have brought the layouts of the entire city. I have also made sure to include secret passageways and tunnels Cornelius Fudge himself may not even be aware of." Voldemort watched silently as Regulus reached into his black satchel and retrieved various maps and documents he had acquired during his short visit to the West. "Along with the reports of damage Severus Snape inflicted upon your orders, I have also found many hidden supporters willing to join your cause. I have with me their names and pledges of loyalty."

"You have done well." Regulus bowed his head politely in acknowledgment of Voldemort's praise before handing the documents over.

"I strive to serve you well my Lord.

"It is a shame your older brother is not so accepting." Regulus made no comment of his master's observation, it wasn't the first time this conversation topic came up. "Though it would appear I no longer need use of Sirius Black's support in the North." Regulus tried not to look too relieved as Voldemort made his way back towards the broken alter.

"So do you wish me to end attempts in recruiting him?"

"For now. I have a new Lord of the North to count on, one I feel could be swayed much more easily then your thick headed brother. If your brother is smart he will come to us on his own, but as of now he is no use to me alive." Regulus fought to ignore the implications of his master's words while keeping his eyes trained on Voldemort's back.

"Then if not to recruit my brother, what is it you wish of me to do now?" Voldemort made his way up the stony steps before pausing in front of the alter.

"You are to ride to the North, to the fields of Hollindor. There you will find your next task. I wish you to leave at once." Regulus bowed deeply for the final time before moving to make his leave.

"Of course my Lord."

Ooo

"You wished to see me?" Dumbledore tore his gaze away from the beautiful stain glass window to see Sirius Black striding confidently into the castles great hall. The old man allowed a small smile to appear, his eyes holding the hint of a sparkle Sirius Black had not seen in a very long time.

"I only wished to see how you were faring. Word is that with one cousin of yours leaving for a time you will be having another arrive." Sirius nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders while folding his arms together across his chest. He had purposely let the rumor slip just the morning in hopes of making Lily's arrival more believable.

"Well it is good to be around family during these hard times."

"But of course my dear boy. I was only confused because well….I thought you disliked all of your family." Again Sirius carelessly shrugged his shoulders, he had been expecting this line of thinking already.

"And I thought I would never meet a Black I like, however it would appear there is always the exception." Dumbledore allowed a small to appear, his blue eyes continued to twinkle softly.

"Yes…I heard you found her in the West. An illegitimate child sent to live in the mountains in secret if I heard right." Sirius smiled charmingly.

"I assure you she is a bit more civilized them some mountain child." Dumbledore's smile continued to grow but bore no argument.

"But of course not. In fact I imagine she will be a breath of fresh air. We could all use that…including our King as well." Sirius took in Dumbledore's relaxed posture and calculating gaze with a smirk of his own.

"But of course….I couldn't agree more."

Ooo

The final three days Bella chose to follow a new approach with Lily. She dug into the recesses of her memory and allowed herself to recall the hours of meditation her mother had practiced in an attempt to fully control her own powers. Along with what little guidance she could offer, she gave Lily a book that had never been seen by other's eyes since her mother's death. It was a book on Witchcraft and Wizardry used by those with the gift for studying. A book her mother had fondly named Hogwarts. For Lily the meditation and control seemed the hardest of all her lessons, but it was one she would always strive to master. It took her some time to fully come to terms with what she was, and since that moment she has done everything possible to master some sense of control over her abilities. With a stern determination she ignored the feeling that three days wouldn't be enough knowing she didn't have any other option.

"I'm ready." Lily finally whispered to herself while gazing at her regal appearance in the floor length mirror. Bella thought it sounded as if Lily were trying to convince herself more of this face then anyone else, but thought it better not to say such guesses out loud. Instead she chose the truth while studying Lily's perfect posture from behind.

"You are more ready then you believe yourself to be." Lily said nothing as she turned around, her hands moving to remove the imaginary wrinkles on her emerald green dress. It was a simple design, but on Lily it looked stunning. A soft knock on the door erased any trace of unease from the redhead's features forcing a feeling of pride within Bella who was now turning to open the door. Both women were greeted by a smiling Sirius.

"Ladies, you both look lovely." Bella rolled her eyes in response before pulling him in and shutting the door behind them.

"You're late." It was now Sirius' turn to roll his eyes while making his way further into the room. He whistled some random tune Lily had never heard before while allowing his eyes to gaze over Bella's handiwork.

"You did a good job Bella, I knew you could pull this off." Bella shrugged off his approval while taking in Lily's appearance as well. Lily stood confident and proud, not at all what she felt on the inside. Her chest swelled with anxiety, and she desperately hoped she was imagining how fast her heart seemed to be beating.

"I take it you made all necessary arrangements in making her introduction into court more believable." Sirius tried to ignore Bella's cold and indifferent tone while nodding his head yes.

"Of course, I'm not a complete idiot." Bella scoffed as if to say his statement was absolute rubbish causing a small scowl to appear on Sirius' face. "She will be introduced as my cousin. Remus will be there to help back any stories up I may need him to. I have also made sure my real cousin Bellatrix is out of the picture for awhile so there would be none that could argue my story." His tone sounded defensive while his body posture was relaxed.

"All of these Remus' ideas I assume." Sirius chose not to answer before looking around for Lily's things.

"We should be leaving now, we want to get you to my estate while it's still early." Lily nodded obediently before grabbing the one bag that was hers. Any dresses or personal accessories she would need had already been delivered to the Black's estate, Bella flashed Lily one last reassuring smile before exiting the room, it was time to go.

The ride to the Black's estate was quick and silent as Lily tried to quell the nervousness within her. Sirius would occasionally glance out the carriage windows, but for the most part chose to sit back in a relaxed position while occasionally ruffling his hair. It was a trait both he and James tended to do when they were nervous. When the Large estate did come into view Lily could not help but stare in awe. The only thing larger she had ever seen had been the castle.

"This is where you live?" Sirius couldn't resist the smirk after hearing the wonderment in Lily's voice.

"No…not really. I usually stay at the castle with James. Still, I thought it a good start before fully introducing you into the Court. Remus thought it would be a good idea to start things slow in the beginning." Lily nodded absentmindedly while gazing fondly at the large gardens leading up to the Estate's front doors.

"And…and when is it I am to meet the King?"

"Soon, assuming Remus set everything up correctly of course. He should already be here."

"Already?" Lily didn't mean to sound so surprised, she had just believed she would have a little more time.

"We only have till the fall to make James change his mind, I'm afraid this swift course of action was all my doing." Lily pushed down the new spout of nerves as the carriage came to a complete stop.

"Well My Lady, are you ready?" Lily smiled weakly while nodding her head.

"It's now or never I suppose."

Ooo

"So why are we here?" James questioned while gazing at the stained glass windows around him.

"Oh come on, are you not the least bit curious about this cousin? Sirius actually likes her, and he's never liked anyone from his family." Remus responded pleasantly while taking a seat in one of the plush chairs. James shrugged his shoulders while digging his hands into his pockets.

"Well how much longer is this going to take? We've been here over an hour now and I have meetings to attend to."

"What meetings? You have advisors and Dumbledore for that. Now come sit down, they should be here any minute."

"You said that thirty minutes ago." Remus said nothing to that but did smile in satisfaction as James finally took a seat. "So what's so special about this cousin that Sirius just had to have us meet her?" Remus was about to respond before a sound from outside the parlor doors stopped him. Both men watched as the doors opened slowly revealing Sirius Black looking far too happy for James' to properly trust.

"Oh good, you're both here!" He said enthusiastically before opening the doors wider. "Allow me to introduce my cousin from the West, Lady Lillian Black." James watched as Sirius moved aside revealing a stunning redhead in an emerald dress and for the first time in James Potter's life, he forgot how to breath.

Ooo

The two brothers exchanged small smiles over the dimly lit candle before glancing excitedly at the portrait before them. It was of their mother, once Queen of the West, and the infant Princess who had been lost so long ago.

"Are you sure?" One asked, his eyes gazing lovingly over the small infant.

"Positive."

Ooo

Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think, I promise to try to have the next one out in hopefully under a week. Can't promise too much work will get done this weekend, too many events and then football Sunday!


End file.
